<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my kingdom by M_jelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566123">You're my kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly'>M_jelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, King Levi, Kingdoms, Kings &amp; Queens, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Royalty, Swordfighting, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world divided into kingdoms, you are a princess of an Island that is very forward thinking with lots of money that almost every country wants a piece of. On the mainland, the most powerful kingdom has a failure of a King in power. As your father visits to fix him, you spent all your time with a thief known as Levi. One day your father becomes frustrated with the King and leaves, so you never see Levi again after you both finally kiss. The King dies, then his sexual exploits trace people to Levi as the only son of the King. As years go by, you are invited back to the mainland to reunite with Levi at a ball ran by him to meet a bride. After proposing to you, you are unsure what to do, to stay loyal to your independant ways, or be married off to a man you care about. As time goes on, you marry Levi and become Queen and him King, a pair of powerful, smart and strong leaders. However, many people aren't happy with the bastard son of the ex-tyrant King being in power. Some begin plotting to destroy him, so you must do everything in your power to defend your husband from any harm and he must fight in the battles and wars to ensure you, his family and his land are safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You bounced in the carriage as you got closer to your drop off point. You were the princess of a very forward-thinking island, so you knew how to fight, how to run a country, how to do everything a prince would. Your father was a great King of his people, he was even more wonderful when he tried to work with other countries to spread equality and fairness. He’d been trying hard to fix the main country with the most power, it was a kingdom on the ocean and had the rule of almost everywhere. The King of this land had gone mad though, he was a tyrant of a man that cared more about booze and women. Your father never let you in the castle grounds, mainly because he needed to protect you from the King because you were a pretty teenage princess. So, you spent most of your time in the city.</p>
<p>Your father patted the carriage. “Stop the carriage.” He sighed and leaned over and opened the door for you. “Off you go sweetheart. No causing trouble this time.”</p>
<p>You kissed his cheek. “Promise.” You jumped out the carriage, then ran through the streets. Whenever you were over, you would wear poor boys’ clothes so no one would go after you and hurt you for being a girl. You skidded down an alley, then climbed up a wall and up a building onto a roof. You looked around, then went right for the slums. You gasped when you saw a familiar person, then you jumped down onto a wall, then jumped onto a guy’s back. “LEVI!”</p>
<p>Levi stumbled forwards. “Tch, fucking brat!”</p>
<p>You jumped off him, then spun around to walked backwards as you faced him. “Happy to see me?”</p>
<p>He grabbed your hair, then shoved your head down and past him. “Tch, shut up.”</p>
<p>You giggled and jogged after him to his side. “So, what are we going to do today?”</p>
<p>He glared at you. “Nothing, you’re not coming with me.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “I always come with you. Now let me join you.”</p>
<p>He stopped and looked to you. “Just stop brat.”</p>
<p>You smirked at him and hummed. “Well…I think we should have some fun.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>You groaned. “You’re no fun.” You turned and jogged down the road with Levi following after you. You jumped and climbed up a building, then peaked in through the window. “Hmm, interesting.”</p>
<p>Levi looked around, then shouted for you in a hushed tone. “Tch, oi brat!? Get down here, now.”</p>
<p>You looked around in the room. “Pretty sure this is where that asshole lives.” You looked down at Levi. “Wanna rob him?”</p>
<p>“Get down here.”</p>
<p>You giggled, then slipped inside. You snuck around, then grabbed a few things. You walked down the hall, then froze when you saw the man who’d been harassing Levi and his friends. “Shit.”</p>
<p>The man snarled. “You little shit!” He watched you run. “GET BACK HERE BOY!”</p>
<p>You ran back into the room and saw Levi in there. “We gotta go, now!”</p>
<p>Levi looked down the hall at the man. “Tch, damn brat!”</p>
<p>You jumped out the window and climbed onto the roof. “Come on!” You ran across the roof as the guy shouted after you and Levi. You laughed as you went, you jumped from rooftop to rooftop. You skidded to a stop and gasped. “River.”</p>
<p>Levi looked back. “He’s still coming.”</p>
<p>You bit your lip. “Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>You ran and jumped into the deep river. You swam up and gasped, then waved to Levi. “Come on!”</p>
<p>Levi growled, then jumped into the water next to you. He swam up and gasped. “Tch, damn brat.”</p>
<p>You swam. “Come on.”</p>
<p>“You are a stupid bratty boy. I can’t believe I’ve put up with you for all these years.”</p>
<p>You got out the water and panted. “Aaah, it’s fine.” Levi had no clue you were a girl, he just thought you were a pretty boy. “I need to go somewhere to sell this stuff.”</p>
<p>Levi pushed his hair back. “Not soaking wet like that.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “Come ooon. I’ll sell it, then we can dry the clothes.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>You walked through the slums, then handed over the stolen things to the salesman. “Thank you.” You grabbed the money, then bought a load of food and things for Levi and his two friends. You handed Levi a bag full of treats. “Here you go handsome, all yours.”</p>
<p>He looked at the bag. “I can’t take all of this, some of this is yours.”</p>
<p>You shrugged. “I don’t need anything, it’s all yours.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “You’re a weird kid.” He walked you to his place, then opened it for you. “Come on.”</p>
<p>You walked in and slipped your shoes off and poured the water out on the steps up. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>He did the same. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>You pulled the jacket off to show the wet shirt cling to your body. Levi turned to look at you, then blushed when he saw the corset under and your ample chest and nice figure. You squeezed water out of your hair, then sighed. “Do you have a change of clothes?”</p>
<p>Levi cleared his throat as he felt something change in him, he’d known you for years as a boy, he’d gotten to know you as well, but now he saw you as a girl he wasn’t sure how to feel. He looked away from your chest, but kept looking back over at you. “S-sure.”</p>
<p>You started the fire going, then you lit some candles and stared a pot of tea going on the fire. You sat down and sighed. “I bet you could be fed for a while with what I got.”</p>
<p>Levi walked over with shirt and trousers of his. “Here.”</p>
<p>You took them from him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Levi sat and turned his back. “Go ahead and change.”</p>
<p>You pulled your things off so you were just in a corset and bottoms, then you pulled the new clothes on. “All done.” You stood up, then set yours and Levi’s clothes up to dry. You knelt down and poured out tea for you and Levi, then handed him a cup. “Drink up.”</p>
<p>Levi glanced over at you. “Since how long have you been a girl?”</p>
<p>You frowned. “You didn’t know I was a girl?” You laughed. “Do I look that much like a guy?”</p>
<p>Levi cleared his throat. “Tch, no. You have a very nice and cute face, I just thought you were a pretty boy.”</p>
<p>You hugged your legs and smiled. “Nope, I’m a girl. I’ve been a girl all this time.” You smirked at him and leaned closer. “Why? Do you have feelings for me now?”</p>
<p>Levi blushed. “Tch, no. You’re just a dirty brat.”</p>
<p>You smirked and bit your lip. “I know, I was only teasing you is all.” You picked up your cup of tea and drank. “So, you’re probably wondering why I dress up like a boy, huh?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “A little.”</p>
<p>You pulled a face a little. “Well, because girls get hurt or attacked loads and boys don’t. Plus, when I’m in my normal things, I’m pretty well known and my father too.”</p>
<p>Levi frowned. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>You said your name making Levi’s eyes widen. “I’m a princess of an island.”</p>
<p>Levi hummed. “I know the one. I’ve heard a lot of stories about your island, it’s somewhere I’ve always wanted to go.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Well, my country would welcome you with open arms.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“My father is having dealings with the King. He’s trying to rein him in, make sure that he understands he has a country to run, if not, then the treaty and agreement between our two countries will weaken.” You sighed. “It’s all so silly how a man can be so consumed by his need for booze and women that he neglects his job.” You looked at your toes as you wiggled them. “Why can’t more men be like you?”</p>
<p>Levi blushed and gulped. “You’re…you’re an odd princess, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>You smiled at Levi. “I get that a lot. I fight, I read, I write and even know how to help plan things out in kingdoms.”</p>
<p>“Raised like a prince.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Yes. All people are raised equally where I live.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like paradise.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “It’s a good place.” You gasped, then stood up. “I should head back to see my father.”</p>
<p>Levi stood up. “Oh, yeah, sure.” You gathered your clothes up, then walked up to Levi. “I had fun today. I know I went a little wild, but it was still fun.”</p>
<p>“Tch, yeah you princess.”</p>
<p>You giggled, then grabbed Levi’s shirt and pulled him close allowing you to kiss him. “See you soon thief.”</p>
<p>Levi pulled you back to him and kissed you back. “Bye bratty princess.”</p>
<p>You smiled and waved to Levi goodbye, you hoped to see each other again soon, but you wouldn’t. You’d go back to your island and your father declare it was over with the main kingdom on the sea. After a few months of going back, the King died due to syphilis. The people worked hard to find an heir of any kind, because they knew he had multiple affairs. They soon found that he had slept with a lady of the night, a woman by the name of Kuchel Ackerman. Luckily, the man who ran the brothel she worked in kept a record of any births. Levi Ackerman was the heir to the throne. Erwin, along with Mike who were tasked to find the Prince collected him, then dragged him back to the castle and began training him to soon become the King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rode your horse up the large hill until you reached the top. You pulled on the reins, then looked down at the castle and the town around it that was your home. You breathed in the fresh air, then noticed someone riding their horse closer. You pulled on the reins, then moved closer to the person and recognised it as your father’s messenger. “Robert! What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He stopped by you and sighed. “You’re supposed to be on the ship to the mainland princess.”</p>
<p>You sighed at the thought. Years had passed and you were all grown up now. You were being sent to the mainland, because the Prince of the Kingdom by the sea, which was the main kingdom was looking for a bride and you were on the list of potential brides because of your Kingdom. Your island was prosperous in many ways, you had the most fertile lands and made beautiful clothes too. Plus, the land was rich with precious stones and gems. Your land was the place to be united with when it came to trading. So, to have you as a bride was a gold mine in itself. You were a well sort after princess, but you managed to deter most men off with your ability to ride horses, read, write, use a bow and arrow as well as swords. You could do everything your Prince brother could do.</p>
<p>You looked down at the horse and petted her. “Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p>He led the way. “Your father isn’t too happy that you ran off.”</p>
<p>“I needed some fresh air before I’m shipped off to the mainland.” You pouted a little. “I can’t believe father is sending me there.”</p>
<p>Robert slowed down and looked to you. “I understand why you don’t like it. We pride ourselves on seeing all as equal, but the Prince has requested you being there. You can simply deny his proposal if he does choose you to marry him.”</p>
<p>You stopped by the stables, then jumped off. “Well, I will certainly reject his offer. If he’s anything like his father was, he’ll be nothing but trouble for us all.” You went towards the ship waiting. “Sorry father, I was having a ride to clear my head before being shipped off.”</p>
<p>Your father smiled. “That’s alright.”</p>
<p>You looked to your brother. “You coming too? Doesn’t someone need to stay behind and run the kingdom?”</p>
<p>Your brother kissed your forehead. “I am staying behind, I just wanted to wish you luck.” He walked past. “Try not to eat the poor man alive.”</p>
<p>You smirked. “It’s in my nature to!” You laughed as your brother waved at you and laughed back, you pulled back and looked at your father. “Something wrong?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “Go with your maid to clean up and change, you look a little messy.”</p>
<p>You kissed his cheek. “Sorry father.” You hurried into the quarters, then let your maid take your prince clothes off and put you in a beautiful dark green dress. “Thank you, Maria.” You walked out of the quarters and looked out at the ocean as the Kingdom came closer into view. “I doubt he’ll pick me. So, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Your father smiled. “You underestimate how beautiful you are.”</p>
<p>You leaned on the side. “People just want me because of our kingdom, nothing more and nothing less. No doubt this Prince will view it in the same way. So, it doesn’t matter how I look or am, only that I marry him and give him more power. I won’t yield though. I will be strong and proud like mother is.”</p>
<p>He hummed a laugh. “I wish she was here to see you at the ball, but she’s too busy off in some other country on her adventures.”</p>
<p>You hummed a laugh. “She’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I know.” He reached over and took your hand. “You will be good, won’t you? I know our people are a little different in thinking compared to the rest of the world, but please don’t make a scene or get into any fights.”</p>
<p>“I promise father, I’ll be good for you and our people.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He sighed and stood up straight. “Well, let’s meet the new Prince then.”</p>
<p>You waited for the ship to dock, then you walked off to people gazing in awe at seeing you and your father back on the mainland again. You stepped into a carriage, then rode it all the way to the castle. You looked out at the city surrounding it, you couldn’t help but smile at where you used to leave the carriage and go see Levi, but you couldn’t today. You promised yourself, that if you had the chance you would go see him. You let out a long sigh, then sat back in your seat as the carriage rocked. You were nervous about meeting the Prince, mainly because his father was such a tyrant of a man with his alcohol abuse and he slept around. When you got older, your father told you about the death by syphilis, because that was when you understood what it meant and what it was.</p>
<p>You heard your name called, you looked over to your father. “Hmmm?”</p>
<p>He smiled. “We’re here, time to go inside.”</p>
<p>You gasped. “Oh, sorry my mind was miles away.” You stepped out the carriage, then looked at the beautiful grand mansion of a castle. You had never seen such a beautiful place before. Though you were proud of the pure white castle that was your home, this was even more stunning. You saw the red drapes in windows along with some gold in places. The statues out front were beautiful. “Wonderful.”</p>
<p>Your father took your hand. “It is, isn’t it?” He walked up the steps with you. “They’ve fixed it up since last time I was here.”</p>
<p>“Well, that was many years ago, you cut ties with this place after.”</p>
<p>He hummed. “Well, can you blame me? The King was too much to handle.”</p>
<p>The guard bowed to you both. “Your majesties of Thenwin Island, welcome to Halgar. We have prepared rooms for you both here, as the Prince would like you to stay for a while to conduct business and possibly reconnect and fix the treaty.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “What is your name?”</p>
<p>He stood up to show his height. “Erwin, I am the advisor and guide to the Prince.”</p>
<p>“Pleasure to meet you.”</p>
<p>Erwin smiled. “Please, do come in. Would you both like some tea?”</p>
<p>Your father smiled. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>You walked inside to see the marble floors, paintings on the walls and the grand staircase up to the second floor. Candles were lit up and flickered, but there was so much of them and natural light that the place seemed to just glow. You were blown away at the beauty of the place. You allowed your father to lead you down a hall, then into a pretty room that was purposely made for having tea and a light snack with guests. You sat down, then simply nodded when Erwin informed you that he could get food for you both. You gulped and watched him leave a moment. “This was not what I was expecting.”</p>
<p>Your father nodded. “It’s clean, well run, smells nice, and is welcoming. I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>Erwin came back with a butler. “I have some fresh tea and a selection of sweets, as the Prince has a slight sweet tooth.”</p>
<p>You gasped at the treats. “Beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Enjoy, please. Now, I would introduce you to the Prince, but he is currently out at the moment. As soon as he returns, I will set up a meeting.”</p>
<p>Your father bowed his head. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>You sipped the tea and hummed. “This is lovely tea.”</p>
<p>Erwin smiled. “Only the best, the Prince is a huge fan of tea.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Well, he has good taste.”</p>
<p>“I will let him know.”</p>
<p>Your father stood up after a while. “Shall we Erwin?”</p>
<p>Erwin bowed. “Yes, I will take you to the meeting room. Myself and a few others will be there waiting for the Prince. Princess, you may explore the grounds if you wish.”</p>
<p>You bowed your head. “Thank you.” You watched them leave, then you ate a few more cookies. You got up and walked into the hall. You opened a large door to reveal the throne room. You walked across the hall, your small heels clacking and echoing. You walked up to the throne, it was huge and grand compared to your fathers. Plus, your fathers had your mother’s throne next to it and was equal in size.</p>
<p>“You planning on taking my throne?” You turned to look at who spoke, there in front of you was a grown-up Levi, but he was wearing black princely clothes. He walked closer. “I invite you over for the first time in years, and you’re already plotting to steal things.”</p>
<p>You folded your arms and smirked. “Well, I seem to remember you rather liked it when I did.”</p>
<p>He walked up to the throne and lightly touched it. “It was a simple time then.” He pulled away. “I waited for you, you know? I even went to the docks, but you never came back.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “It was my father’s choice to stay away, mainly because of your father.”</p>
<p>“Tch, he’d no father to me.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, because of the King. He deemed it unsafe for me to be here.”</p>
<p>Levi sighed. “Well, you’re safe now.”</p>
<p>You walked down the steps. “Well, I don’t know about that. Being dragged here due to marriage, well, who knows who’ll want me.” You looked back to Levi. “I won’t let any man have me. As you know, I was trained in the same way a prince was. I can stand my ground in battle.”</p>
<p>Levi nodded. “Tch, wouldn’t want you handed over to some man who’ll dim your light. Besides, you need someone to be with you to handle you.”</p>
<p>You smirked at him. “I don’t need handling.”</p>
<p>He walked up to you and looked down at you, he had this presence that made you blush and tingle. Levi too felt warmth within him as he looked at you, he believed you were so beautiful, he could gaze into your eyes for the rest of his life. He cupped the side of your face, then ran his thumb over your cheek. “It’s good seeing you again brat.”</p>
<p>You blushed. “Yeah…you too.”</p>
<p>He pulled away. “I have a meeting to attend.”</p>
<p>You gulped and pulled at your dress, part of you didn’t want him to leave. “L-Levi?”</p>
<p>He turned to you. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“The tea and sweets…they were perfect.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.”</p>
<p>You watched him leave and felt butterflies in your stomach. You placed your hands on your hot cheeks and gulped. You’d never felt like this about someone before, but you didn’t want to because you wanted to be strong. You had to lock away your childish feelings, then reject all the marriage offers tomorrow at the ball and then go home. You needed to go back the Thenwin Island, see your mother and support your brother for when he takes over as King. Your brother was the first born, so he claimed the right to the throne, but if you were born first you would have had it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You allowed the maids to dress you up and fix your hair so you were in a perfect pale green dress, you looked like a vision. You looked out the window to see carriages arriving with princes and princesses walking out of them from all over the land. You turned to the door to see your father there. You smiled. “Is it time?”</p>
<p>He nodded and sighed. “Beautiful.”</p>
<p>You walked over and held his arm. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He led you down the hall. “Remember to be nice.”</p>
<p>You giggled. “I’m always nice.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” He chuckled. “You are always causing trouble. There is a chance you might find the one, right?”</p>
<p>You hummed. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“The prince is rather nice and charming, though he is a little rough around the edges.”</p>
<p>You smiled when you thought about Levi. “Yeah, he’s nice.”</p>
<p>“You’ve met him?”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Yes, in fact, he was the boy I used to play with when I visited this country with you.”</p>
<p>Your father laughed. “Well, call it fate.”</p>
<p>You pouted. “Well, just because I know him doesn’t mean I’ll marry him.”</p>
<p>He hummed. “Sure dear.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “You’re a pain father.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “I am, I don’t know how your mother puts up with me.” He bowed to the guards, then walked into the hall with you. People stared at the two of you, they whispered and commented on how you and your father were a rare sight, but it was a good one. Everyone wanted to be on your father’s good side, because you both had the most prosperous country. “Remember, be nice.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well.” You looked to a tall man with tanned skin that was almost golden, you knew his from the dessert land. “I’m shocked to see you my King.”</p>
<p>Your father smiled. “Prince Omar. You look well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I have been well. Our countries trading is going well, people like our spices.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “I’ve always been a fan.”</p>
<p>Omar smirked at you. “I’m glad. So, you’re the legendary princess from the island. I heard you could hold your own in a fight.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “It’s true. I’ve highly skilled with swords and a bow.”</p>
<p>“You have brains too, right? Can you believe it, a princess trying to be a prince?”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’m not trying to be anything, I am me.”</p>
<p>He walked closer. “If you let your daughter marry me, I’ll turn her into a fine pretty princess with no worries in the world.”</p>
<p>“Tch.” You looked to Levi. “That’s no fun.”</p>
<p>Omar looked to Levi, then bowed. “Prince Levi, honour to meet you. Ah, but I mean, surely a princess should be a princess.”</p>
<p>“Tch, listen. If you can’t accept her the way she is, then you don’t deserve her. The way she is, is unique and special. She’s honoured her people and traditions by becoming who she is. If you can’t accept the equality in her kingdom, then you cannot accept her.”</p>
<p>Omar gulped, then smiled. “Relax Levi, I was teasing.” He bowed to you and your father. “I am sorry for my words.”</p>
<p>Your father sighed. “I’m going to speak to Erwin and the advisors.”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Sure.” You looked to Omar. “I’d never accept a marriage proposal from you.”</p>
<p>Omar smirked. “I like you; you have this fire inside you and it’s cute. I’d love to marry you.”</p>
<p>“No.” You looked to Levi. “I didn’t need your help.” You walked away from Levi as he clicked his tongue at you. You smiled at the little victory you had over Levi and Omar. You smiled when you saw a familiar blonde-haired man with ice cold blue eyes. “Prince Vlad.”</p>
<p>Vlad turned around and smiled down at you and said your name. “It’s good to see you, I didn’t think you’d turn up to an event like this.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>He looked around. “Well, this is an event for princes to meet princess, this is a night for marriage proposals.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “Well, I for one won’t be married off to some prince.”</p>
<p>“What if I make an offer?”</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes. “No, now run off to your snow land with some other woman.”</p>
<p>He placed his hand on his heart. “You cut me.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “Idiot. Now I think the princess of Everly is interested in you. I will take my leave for drinks.” You walked across the hall past people, then grabbed a glass from an attendant and sipped it. “Hmm, nice.”</p>
<p>“Glad you like it.” Levi leaned over and grabbed one for himself. “Tch, I prefer tea though.”</p>
<p>You looked to Levi. “Tea is nicer. So, you found a bride yet?”</p>
<p>He looked to the men and women in the hall. “There’s only one woman who I’m going to offer marriage to, and I hope she says yes.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Any woman would be lucky and happy to marry you.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>You nodded. “I know so.”</p>
<p>“Good, then I guess I should offer marriage then.” He turned around and faced you. He looked you in the eyes and said your full name. “Princess of Thenwin Island. I Levi Ackerman, Prince and soon to be King of Halgar wish to take your hand in marriage.”</p>
<p>You blushed hard. “W-wait, what?”</p>
<p>“You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted, or thought about. I understand you don’t want to be married off to some prince, but don’t think of me like that. Tch, I was that thief you used to mess about with and get into trouble. The thief who you used to feed and give money to. Forget our titles and just see me for that teenage boy.”</p>
<p>You bit your lip and stared at him, you saw him no longer in his prince things, but back in his things he used to wear as a teenager. You smiled at him. “You were so cute. You thought I was a pretty boy for so long.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you weren’t. So, will you accept my proposal?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” You flinched at your dad’s excited voice. “Yes, she will.”</p>
<p>You blushed. “Father.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been watching you both and you talk to each other and act with each other like you’re the only people in the room. Besides, you have history together, and you’re both strong. It’s perfect.” He shook Levi’s hand. “We accept, don’t we?”</p>
<p>You pouted a little. “Well, you’ve already decided for me.”</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>You downed your drink and slammed it on the table next to you. “Fine!”</p>
<p>Levi grabbed your wrist before you could storm off, then he dragged you to the dancefloor. “Don’t go storming off like some brat.” He pulled you close and started dancing with you. “You’re a princess, so act like it.”</p>
<p>You clenched your jaw. “I just got married off to you.”</p>
<p>“Not yet.”</p>
<p>“I practically did.”</p>
<p>He glided across the dancefloor with you putting everyone in awe at the two of you. “We have plenty of time before we marry. Everyone is in a rush for me to be king and marry someone, but I know it’s been years since we last saw each other and I think, if I remember it correctly, you kissed me the last time we were together. Have those feelings gone?”</p>
<p>You twirled around, then moved close to him. “You kissed me back, remember? Besides, I’m not denying that marrying you is a nice thought, my problem with it all is it’s too fast and I feel more like a possession than a person.”</p>
<p>“How about a little offer? Though the proposal is accepted, I think you should stay here and we’ll have tea and talk and act like a married couple. If you enjoy it, then we will marry. If you do not, you can reject my proposal and go home.” He came to a stop. “The music has ended.”</p>
<p>You stepped back from Levi and bowed to him. “Thank you for the dance. I accept the offer with the tea and getting to know each other.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>You smiled, then cleared your throat. “I should leave before I get a knife to the back by other princesses.”</p>
<p>Levi put his arm around you. “No.” He led you to the doors. “Tch, I don’t give a shit what people think, I’ve chosen you and I don’t want or need anyone else.” He led you out and down the hall.</p>
<p>You looked back, then to Levi. “We should go back; they won’t be happy if.”</p>
<p>“Tch, I don’t give a shit what people think. This is my party and I want to leave it.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but Levi.”</p>
<p>He hurried you outside to the back grand gardens, then down a path to a little open area surrounded by trees and flowers. “Better.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “Levi.”</p>
<p>He pointed up. “Oi brat? Shut up and look up.”</p>
<p>You shook your head; you were a little confused about everything. You looked up and gasped, the stars above were so bright and dazzling, it just melted away all the worries inside you. “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>Levi looked down at you and smiled a little. “You should do this more often, stopping and just being less of a brat.”</p>
<p>You smacked his with the back of your hand. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>“You just hit the future king of the most powerful kingdom.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “You mean potential husband, right?”</p>
<p>Levi gulped and nodded. “Right.”</p>
<p>You walked around the dark garden. “So, why did you bring me out here? Is it to persuade me more to marry you so you can have my father’s land, or was it to mess around with a girl you thought was sweet and innocent enough to fall for your charms?”</p>
<p>“I have no charms.” He walked closer. “And I understand your land is key for anyone to make a deal with, on account of you are the richest country. However, your father and I have already made deals and have signed the alliance papers already.” He walked closer to you. “You are not a foot in the door of power and money to me. Tch, don’t you get it brat? I understand people have used you before, but I never have. I haven’t changed from the teen thief you used to spend all your time with. I’m just older with more scars and wear fancier clothes, that’s all.”</p>
<p>You smiled and leaned against the low wall. “I remember when we used to sit by your fire a lot and have tea. The best was after we jumped in the river.”</p>
<p>Levi sighed. “You forced me to jump in that river because you did something dangerous.”</p>
<p>You giggled. “Well, I got you a lot of money, right?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah, me and the others did well after that, thank you. I won’t thank you for getting me wet though.”</p>
<p>You giggled. “Sorry, but it was the only way.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I hope you’re not going to cause me anymore trouble.”</p>
<p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Well, I can’t promise anything. Actually, there is one thing I can promise.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“I will take my role very seriously if I accept your offer.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “You should go back to your party.”</p>
<p>He looked back at the building and saw other people were walking out into the gardens. “I think people don’t care much for it, besides I don’t either.”</p>
<p>“But still.”</p>
<p>He sighed and walked, so you followed. “I was told by Erwin and the other political advisors that this was for the best, to have a ball, introduce myself and possibly find a bride. I only agreed to it so I could keep people happy, and see you, you shitty little brat.” He cleared his throat as you both blushed and got a little flustered. “Tomorrow, would you like to go for a horse ride with me?”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Really?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I know you are fond on your horse back home, Lucy, right?”</p>
<p>You nodded. “Yeah, yeah Lucy. How did you know?”</p>
<p>“I’ve done my research on you, mainly because I wanted to know you.” He frowned. “Tch, that sounds disgusting.”</p>
<p>You giggled. “No, no, it’s sweet that you found that out.”</p>
<p>“I’m fond of horses too. I have one I care for, Rune. He’s a good one and I would miss him.” He cleared his throat. “We could go for a ride, and maybe you could take your bow with you.”</p>
<p>You smiled. “So, you know I like my bow.” You moved closer to him. “Alright, so tomorrow morning we go for a ride.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Right.”</p>
<p>You hummed a laugh. “Yeah. Well, I’m going to retire for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Can I walk you back?”</p>
<p>You smiled. “Sure.” You walked with Levi inside, then went up the stairs and down to your room. “When did you get so nice?”</p>
<p>He frowned. “I’ve always been nice.”</p>
<p>You laughed as you opened your door. “Sure.”</p>
<p>He leaned in the doorframe and watched you unlace your dress. “I am.”</p>
<p>You smiled and looked over to Levi to see he was staring at you with a soft gaze in his eyes. “Levi?”</p>
<p>He blinked a few times. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”</p>
<p>You walked over with you dress slipping down your shoulders. “Goodnight Levi.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but.”</p>
<p>You pushed him back and out into the hall. “Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Levi went to speak, but you closed the door. He blushed hard, then ruffled his hair. “Tch, damn it.” He stumbled back and groaned, he was so overwhelmed by seeing you again and talking to you for a while. Plus, he couldn’t believe that you could end up being his wife and Queen. “Damn it.” He walked down the hall to his room as he thought about you, how you looked tonight in your dress and how you looked just then with your dress slipping off your shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up from a perfect night’s sleep. You slipped out of bed, then let the maids dress you in comfortable princely things. You thanked them, then went to breakfast to see Levi was waiting for you. You smiled. “Sorry, I guess I slept in.”</p><p>Levi picked up his tea. “It’s fine, I don’t do sleep anyway.”</p><p>You sat down and tucked into your food. “Sorry again.”</p><p>“Tch, oi? Stop saying sorry.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Still snappy and grumpy it seems. You really haven’t changed much.”</p><p>Levi glared at you. “I’m not grumpy.”</p><p>You smiled. “Sure.” You downed your tea and hummed. “Okay, let’s go for that ride.” You stood up. “Unless that was all a lie? I can go by myself.”</p><p>Levi got up and walked with you. “I didn’t dress like this for nothing.”</p><p>You giggled and walked down the hall with him. “I guess, the long boots look good.”</p><p>He looked down. “Thanks.” He bowed his head to the guards opening the door. He led you to the stables, then stopped in front of a horse. “This one should get on with you.”</p><p>You smiled and fussed the horse. “Hello beautiful.”</p><p>“Blue, her name is blue.”</p><p>You smiled. “She’s perfect.”</p><p>“Rune is over here.”</p><p>You followed Levi to a beautiful black horse. “He’s so handsome.” You fussed him. “Hi Rune.” You giggled as he nudged you with his snout. “Cute.”</p><p>Levi petted Rune. “He’s a fan of you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Well, he’s really handsome.” You walked to Blue, then set her up ready for a ride. “Alright girl, let’s go on a little adventure.” You climbed up onto her, then adjusted yourself. You tapped your heels on Blue, then led her out the stables. You sighed, then look to your side at Levi. “You ready grumpy prince?”</p><p>“Must you tease me you shitty little brat?”</p><p>You giggled and tapped your heels on Blue. “Yes!” You raced ahead and galloped across the field with Levi chasing you. You looked back at him and laughed, then looked ahead. “Come on Blue, jump girl.” She jumped over the fence, then ran across the new field all the way into the woods. You slowed her down. You brought her to a river, then hopped off her back. You smiled at Levi as he appeared. “Welcome.”</p><p>He sighed, then led Rune to the river and jumped off. “Did you have to race off?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Why? Did you miss me?”</p><p>He walked up to you. “Tch, what if I did?”</p><p>You blushed. “Wait, you did?”</p><p>Levi blushed in response, then looked away. “Tch, damn it.” He groaned and ruffled his hair. “You and, and, and your stupid face.”</p><p>You touched your face. “What’s wrong with me face?”</p><p>“Nothing! That’s the problem, there’s nothing wrong with it.”</p><p>You smiled and walked closer to Levi, then leaned around and looked at his face. “You are cute, you know?”</p><p>He glared at you. “Tch, oi don’t call me cute.”</p><p>You giggled. “Oh, so sorry for finding you cute.” You walked to the river and looked at the clear waters. “This place is so beautiful.” You looked up. “And it’s so quiet.” You smiled and looked to Levi. “To think, you used to be this thief and now you’re here.”</p><p>He walked closer. “And you were one too.”</p><p>“I just did it for fun.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You hummed and nodded, then you petted Rune. “And to get close to you.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”</p><p>You blushed and whined a little. “That was not meant to be said out loud.”</p><p>Levi walked closer and slipped his hands onto your waist. “Don’t take it back, please.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I would never, because I meant it. I meant that kiss too when we were teens, I’m just sorry I never came back after, but the King…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh, then placed your hand on Levi’s on your waist. “I bet it must have been a shock to you, to find out you were the prince.”</p><p>“It was. I thought about you a lot, how I needed you to help me, to be at my side like you always were.”</p><p>You turned to face him. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have been there for you.”</p><p>“You’re here now.”</p><p>You smiled. “I am.”</p><p>He sighed. “Tch, I don’t speak much and I’m harsh in my words when I do, but I want you to know that…well…now I have you here, I don’t want you to leave ever again.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered at his words. “I don’t think I want to leave again.”</p><p>Levi looked you in the eyes, then softened his gaze. “You mean it?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He moved closer to you, as if he was going to hug you, then he stopped himself. “I…umm…tch, good.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed a little, then you hugged Levi. “I think this trip today was a perfect idea, I’m glad we did it now.”</p><p>Levi hugged you back. “Me too.”</p><p>You nuzzled against his chest and hummed in happiness. “You smell so nice.”</p><p>“Y-you too.”</p><p>You kissed his cheek, then pulled away and got up onto Blue. “Shall we go for a nice ride, instead of a race?”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat, then got onto his horse. “Tch, sure, you brat.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Did I fluster you?”</p><p>He growled at you. “Shut it.”</p><p>You rode with him and laughed. “That any way to talk to a princess you want to marry?”</p><p>He looked over at you. “You’re no princess, you’re just a thieving brat with power.”</p><p>“And what are you then?”</p><p>He sighed. “An ex-criminal whose way in over his head who wants a thieving brat with power for a wife because he has feelings for her, and has done since they were teens.”</p><p>You smiled and gulped. “Well now, I wasn’t expecting such honesty from you.”</p><p>“Well, you seem to get me to say everything on my mind. I don’t know how or why? You just do.”</p><p>You looked down at Blue. “I feel the same.”</p><p>Levi looked over at you. “What?”</p><p>You shuffled on your saddle, then looked to him. “I’ve had feelings for you as well since we were teens, but mine were for much longer because you thought I was a boy.” You hummed a laugh. “I guess you see me now, huh?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>You smiled at him, then you both blushed and looked away from each other. “So, how has it been? You know, coming into power? This is the biggest and most powerful kingdom.”</p><p>“I have a good team behind me.”</p><p>You hummed. “You do.”</p><p>“I led a group of thieves; I can lead a group of people and a country.”</p><p>You giggled and smiled. “I guess so. My only advice is stick to your gut; you’d be surprised on how right it is.”</p><p>He nodded. “Understood.”</p><p>“Relax a little, you seem tense.”</p><p>“Well, some people in power don’t like me. There are some Lords of small lands who don’t, because they would have had this land divided up between them if it weren’t for me being alive.” He sighed. “Then there’s the other lord family who would have gotten the throne if I hadn’t.”</p><p>You hummed and nibbled your lip. “So, I guess there’s a few out there who want your head.”</p><p>“Tch, good luck to them. I’m the strongest knight in this whole country, maybe even wider.”</p><p>You smiled. “And you have me to protect you too.”</p><p>He looked to you. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He shook his head. “Tch, no brat. I know you want equality, but I have to protect you. No arguments.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I guess I could allow it sometimes.”</p><p>He gulped and nodded. “Good enough.” He looked over to you. “Would you join me for meals every day? I’d like your company.”</p><p>You blushed. “I’d love to.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Good.” He let out a long sigh. “I would like another date too, if you’ll allow it?”</p><p>You giggled. “I would.”</p><p>“Tch, good.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So, umm…tch, maybe…”</p><p>“I like ships and the ocean. Maybe we could go on a ship and sail around the bay?”</p><p>He looked over to you. “Yeah?”</p><p>You smiled and led Blue into the stables, then jumped off her and took everything off her. “Yeah. I think it’d be fun. Unless you don’t like the ocean?”</p><p>“No, no I’ll go.”</p><p>You walked with him out the stables and into his home. “How about tomorrow?”</p><p>He nodded. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>You walked to your room and stopped. “We could visit the trading halls and chat to them, see how they feel about the place being run. I’m sure they’d love to meet their future King and possible future Queen.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You opened your door, then turned to him. “I was also thinking the day after we practice our skills with swords and bows.”</p><p>He nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>“I will see you later then, for lunch.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “Lunch? Tch, yeah I ask…”</p><p>You giggled. “Also, I need to get changed, so could you?”</p><p>He stepped back. “See you at lunch brat.”</p><p>You smirked. “See you grumpy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat on the ship and watched Levi help the sailors, you were impressed by his strength. You wanted to help, but you felt like you’d get in the way. You hugged yourself and looked out to the mainland as you felt doubt in you about yourself. You tried so hard to be a prince, to be as perfect as you could and come close to your brother, but you couldn’t. You were your own worst enemy. You were always saying horrible things about yourself in your head. Plus, you didn’t like anyone seeing you without clothes on because of the scars on your body. You gained them from training too hard and making yourself ill and getting hurt.</p><p>You head Levi say your name. He walked closer to you. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You looked up at him and smiled. “I’m fine, really I am. This is so nice.”</p><p>He sat next to you and sighed. “It is.”</p><p>You glanced at him and saw the sweat glistening on his skin, it made you blush hard. You looked away from him and cleared your throat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of any help.”</p><p>“This trip is for you, so enjoy it. It’s okay that you aren’t helping.”</p><p>You pulled at the skirt part of your dress. “I just feel guilty.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being unable to help. It’s better not to help when you can’t, then help and get in the way.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>Levi sighed, then reached over and held your hand. “I get the self-doubt. You just have to understand, you’re not perfect and no one is. I’m not. I use violence to get people to stand in line, beat some sense into some people, but I can’t do that now because I’m supposed to set an example for people and not be like my father. I don’t think I’m a King at all, I have compulsive cleaning needs, I hold my emotions in all the time and I can’t talk for shit.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Makes you more human.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Well, I guess I’ll share about me.” You sighed. “I am terrible with numbers. What I mean is, those long calculations needed for trading? I can’t do it. I can do maths, that’s not the problem at all. I can add things up, but the trading system requires great skills and calculations to make sure you send or buy the right number of items and I can’t do it. When someone says to me it’s 20kgs, it means nothing to me, I can’t visualise it.” You groaned. “I’m a princess from a land that specialises in trading, but I suck at it.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I’ll handle all that, don’t worry.”</p><p>You smiled, then blushed and cleared your throat. “If we’re being honest, then I have another confession. If I marry you, I’m scared about…you know…”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Oh, so you’re a?”</p><p>You laughed. “No, no, I’m not, but I’m ashamed of my body.”</p><p>“I don’t see anything wrong with it, in fact, I think you’re beautiful.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “Well, thank you, but…my body has scars on it from me training too much and getting hurt. I pushed myself too much and paid for it. I think if any man sees my body, they won’t want me.”</p><p>Levi leaned over and kissed your neck. “I have scars too, so don’t worry at all about it. I hope you marry me, because I’m looking forward to kissing every one of those scars.”</p><p>You flinched. “A-Ah! Wh-what?”</p><p>Levi stared at you, then went bright red. “Tch, damn stupid mouth.” He groaned. “Was that too much?”</p><p>You giggled and kissed his cheek. “You’re sweet. Thank you, for making me laugh and not feel so broken.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He sighed. “I’m serious about my proposal, I’m as serious about not being able to shit for a month.”</p><p>You laughed. “Alright, I believe you.”</p><p>He stood up and sighed. “Come on, we’re docking as we have to go to the trading post.”</p><p>You stood up and whined. “I’ll try my best.”</p><p>He put his hand on your lower back. “Don’t worry, let me handle all the trading talk.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Levi thanked the sailors and the Captain, then walked with you down the pier to the trading centre. Levi walked in and talked to those there. He looked some papers over. “Looks like trading is picking up again, that’s good.”</p><p>The man pushed his glasses on more and smiled. “Well, that’s all thanks to you prince Levi.” He looked. “Princess, what an honour for you to be here. Is it possible for you to look over the numbers? Your father said he’d visit tomorrow, but I’m sure you can. I’ve heard so much about you and how talented and smart you are.”</p><p>You gulped as you stared at the numbers, you understood some of it, but it started to overwhelm you. You didn’t understand what the numbers meant, or the initials next to them. “I umm.”</p><p>Levi took everything and looked. “I’ll take this over, don’t worry. I’ll need to get used to this anyway, seeing as I might be marrying this one.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “Will be, will be marrying this one.”</p><p>Levi looked to you and blushed. “You accept?”</p><p>You nodded and giggled. “So, you better get used to those trading papers.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I will.” He looked them over, then talked to the man about some changes. He thanked them for their time, then led you to the carriage. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You sighed. “Thank you for helping me out, I felt like an idiot stood there and I could barely breathe.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could help. Tch, you know it’s okay to ask for help.”</p><p>You smiled at Levi, then hugged his arm. “You’re sweeter than you claim to be.”</p><p>“Lies.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “You are.”</p><p>He looked down at you. “Shall we talk about what happened?” He blushed when he saw you blush. “Did you mean it?”</p><p>You nodded. “Y-Yes, I…I accept your proposal and I want to marry you.”</p><p>“I’m glad. You…tch, damn it.” He covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m so happy, I don’t know what to do or say.”</p><p>“I know what.”</p><p>He looked to you. “What?”</p><p>You cupped the side of his face, pulled him close and kissed him. “I look forward to our wedding day.” You sat back and smiled to yourself, then you looked over to Levi. “Everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>He cupped the back of your head, then brought you close. He kissed you lightly at first, then he kissed you again, this time longer. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You clung to Levi’s chest and hummed in happiness. Levi pulled you to him, so you sat on his thigh. He moved his hands to your waist, then squeezed them. He pulled away, then looked into your eyes. “Tch, damn those cute eyes.”</p><p>You bit your lip and blushed, then you hugged Levi and rested your head on his shoulder. “So, what do we do now?”</p><p>“I’ll speak to Erwin and we’ll get the wedding day arranged.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Isn’t you becoming King far more important?”</p><p>He sighed. “I think being with you is far more important.”</p><p>You cupped his face and kissed him. “Sometimes your role is more important, so becoming king first.”</p><p>“No, no I’m marrying you first and then becoming king.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh, then looked up as the carriage door opened. The carriage driver blushed, then bowed. “I’m sorry your majesties!”</p><p>You laughed as he closed the door. “Looks like we’re home.” You stood up and opened the door. “We’re okay, sorry.” You walked out and looked back at Levi. “Right?”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat. “Yes.” He sighed. “I need a word with Erwin, do you know where he is?”</p><p>The driver pointed to the stairs. “He’s waiting there for you my prince.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Levi took your hand, then pulled you up the stairs. “Erwin, we have something to discuss.”</p><p>Erwin looked to you and Levi holding hands. “That so?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “She said yes.”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “Then I have a wedding to arrange.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat in the library reading some books about trading, to see if maybe you could have a breakthrough or something. You looked at another book and some papers, then shifted everything about and wrote a few things down. You pouted and pulled a face, then banged your head on the table and groaned. “Why am I so stupid?”</p><p>Levi walked over and saw your head on the table. He reached out, then petted your head. “Maths?” He heard you groan. “Thought as much. Trading and finance are not fun.” He sat on the table next to you. “How about you take a break?”</p><p>You sat up and sighed. “I have to work though. I mean, how am I supposed to be a queen of this country if I can’t even understand all this?”</p><p>He grabbed your chin between his thumb and finger. “What did I tell you? You’re only human. Don’t force yourself to do this, okay? Focus on the things you’re good at. You’re good with people, I’m not. So, I need you to be the pretty face next to this ugly mug.”</p><p>You stood up. “You’re not ugly.” You stood between his legs and cupped his face. “You’re very handsome.”</p><p>He held your hips. “Thank you, but you’re far more beautiful.”</p><p>You linked your arms around his neck. “How about we agree to disagree?”</p><p>He hummed. “Only if you kiss me.”</p><p>You giggled. “Deal.” You kissed him and heard him hum in happiness, then squeeze you. You moaned a little as he deepened the kiss. You pulled away from his lips and gasped as Levi grabbed your bum. “Levi.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you grab my bum?”</p><p>He stared at you for a bit, then sighed. “I’ll be honest with you, because honesty is key. So, yes.” He slid his hands up your back, then pulled at the ties there. “Because you are beautiful and tempting in every way.”</p><p>You smiled and played with the hair on the back of his head. “You are such a flirt.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>You frowned, then gasped and caught your dress before it slipped down and fell. “How did my dress come undone?” You turned your back to Levi. “Could you tie it back up, please?”</p><p>“Of course.” Levi hummed when he saw your back, your corset and some scars. He leaned closer and kissed your back between your shoulder blades. He slipped his hands under your dress and on your corset and around your front. He kissed your back loads, then moved up to your neck.</p><p>You gasped. “Levi, this isn’t doing up my dress.”</p><p>“Sorry, you just look so tempting.” He moved his hands up towards your chest. “So beautiful.”</p><p>You turned around causing Levi to pull his hands back, so your dress fell down. You gasped and covered your chest up with your hands. “Levi, put my dress back up, please.”</p><p>He looked you over in the corset and underskirt. “You look stunning.”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>He took your hands and open your arms so he could look at you. “You’re really beautiful.”</p><p>You blushed and smiled. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Thank you, but I would like to put my dress back on. I don’t think anyone would be happy if we did anything before being married.”</p><p>He hummed. “Well you and I have with other people.”</p><p>You sighed. “That’s not the point. I really like you and I’m very serious about you, so I want to do this the traditional way.” You whined. “Sorry, that’s so innocent and silly.”</p><p>“No, no it’s really sweet. Tch, sorry I’m rushing things. It’s just, I’m so happy to see you again and both of us know we want each other, that we care and we’re going to get married.”</p><p>You pulled your dress up and smiled. “I don’t care about you; it’s more I love you.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>You looked up. “What?”</p><p>“Did you just?”</p><p>You blushed. “Yeah, I g-guess I did.”</p><p>He smiled. “Me too, I love you too.”</p><p>You bit your lip and walked closer. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” He stood up and kissed you. “I’ve loved you for a long time.” He walked behind you, then tied you back up. “How can I not love you? You’re you.”</p><p>You blushed and turned to Levi. “And you’re you. I kissed you for a reason when we were teens, and that was because I liked you so much then, hell I loved you and I still do.”</p><p>“Yet you slept with another man?”</p><p>You laughed. “I wasn’t allowed to see you again. Father wasn’t allowing me to go to the mainland, mainly because it was a mess. Had I of known it was you that was prince, I would have come here sooner.”</p><p>He held your hands. “Well, I’m glad you are here.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “How about we clean up in here, then have something to eat together? You deserve something sweet to fuel you. All that hard work on maths.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah, okay.” You put your books away with Levi’s help. “So, I want to set some rules.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“For when we’re married.”</p><p>He walked with you down the hall. “Go on.”</p><p>“No doing what you just did anywhere you want and anytime you want, because people might walk in on us and I don’t want that happening.”</p><p>He sighed. “So?”</p><p>“So, bedroom only for that kind of thing.”</p><p>“What about holding you and kissing?”</p><p>You smiled and bit your lip. “Well, I think that’s acceptable anywhere, just not intimate touching and no undressing.”</p><p>He hummed and ruffled his hair. “I think I can do that.” He opened the door for you and walked in after. He asked for tea and sweets to be delivered to the room, then he sat down with you and sighed. “Shall we go somewhere?”</p><p>You smiled and looked at your hands on your lap. “That could be fun. Where do you think?”</p><p>“We could go into the city; they’re having a festival or something.”</p><p>You giggled. “I’d love that.”</p><p>Levi poured you a cup of tea, then handed it over to you. “Drink up.”</p><p>You sipped it and hummed in happiness. “It’s good.”</p><p>He smiled. “I’m glad. You know, if there’s anything you want at all, just say and I’ll get it in for you.”</p><p>You blushed and looked into your tea. “Well, I don’t want anything at all. I don’t need much and don’t ask for much. I’m happy with whatever there is. I just…I want to be with you, that’s all.”</p><p>He leaned over and kissed your jaw making you turn your head, then he kissed you on the lips. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “I love you so much.”</p><p>You smiled and tapped your forehead against Levi’s. “I love you too.”</p><p>He picked a few sweets and handed them over. “Eat.”</p><p>You picked one up and nibbled. “Hmm, it’s good.” You sighed. “So, you really don’t mind me not knowing all the trading stuff? I feel like maybe I have lost some value.”</p><p>“You haven’t lost any value.”</p><p>You looked to him. “But, my country prides itself on trading. I’m the well-known princess damn it, everyone has heard of me and me not getting trading is an embarrassment to my country.”</p><p>Levi ruffled your hair. “I don’t think that at all. I’ve told you before, you’re only human, we cannot be perfect. You know my faults.”</p><p>You pouted. “You’re perfect to me though.”</p><p>He kissed your temple. “And you’re perfect to me. I’ve told you I’ll handle the numbers and you can do relations. You talk to people and work with people really well.”</p><p>You smiled. “I try my best.”</p><p>He pinched your cheek. “Tch, where’s the cocky shitty little thieving brat gone? The one who would get me into trouble, or the one who rode my horse faster than me.”</p><p>You giggled and pushed him off you. “I’m still here Levi.”</p><p>“So, your biggest fear is people finding that out about you, huh?”</p><p>You frowned and shook your head. “No, no my biggest fear is losing everyone I care about and being alone. If people find out about me not being able to do what my country is known for? Well, it’s embarrassing and the whole you’re just a princess will be confirmed. I’d rather that then lose people.”</p><p>“Tch, you’re too smart and cute for your own good.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, it’s refreshing and one of the reasons I love you. I love that you are willing to admit you aren’t perfect. However, you’re too harsh on yourself sometimes.”</p><p>You smiled. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to love me more because I don’t love myself enough.”</p><p>He growled at you and leaned closer for a kiss. “Guess I will.” He lightly kissed you and hummed. “So, the wedding is set and unfortunately it has to be this big show. However, I’ve convinced Erwin that the main part of it should be held here. Once we are married, we go out onto the balcony and wave to the public, I have to do a speech and then we go back to enjoying our day.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p>“A dress is being made for you.”</p><p>You hummed. “I’m sure you’ve chosen something perfect.”</p><p>He nodded. “I did, plus the tailors here are good. All my clothes have been perfect.”</p><p>You lightly traced a seem on his shoulder. “They’re perfect, it’s like they know your body and style.”</p><p>“They have been studying you, so they know what will look best on you too.”</p><p>You smiled and sat sideways to face Levi. “So, when am I moving into your room?”</p><p>He blushed and cleared his throat. “Whenever you’re ready to.”</p><p>You nibbled your thumb nail. “Well, I like you a lot and I’m happy to move in anytime.”</p><p>“I don’t know if they’ll be happy with two un-married people sharing a bed.”</p><p>You laughed. “The old king had all sorts in his bed, so I’m sure they won’t mind. Speaking of, I do hope you’re not sleeping in his bed.”</p><p>“Tch, I had that piece of shit burned in the garden.”</p><p>You raised a brow. “Huh. That’s impressive.”</p><p>He sighed. “I cleaned the room from top to bottom, scrubbed everything and got rid of all the furniture and added new ones. I wanted all traces of him gone, or anything he touched.”</p><p>You smiled and held his hand. “I don’t blame you.”</p><p>He lifted your hand up and kissed the back of it loads. “It’s a brand-new room now, clean, fresh and comfy. So, you’re welcome to move in whenever you want.”</p><p>You giggled. “I think I will tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>You pulled away and sipped your tea. “Well, if you would have behaved today in the library, it would have been tonight. However, you didn’t do as I asked and put my dress back on, so I’m moving in tomorrow night.”</p><p>Levi pouted. “Tch, mean shitty little brat.”</p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your soon to be wife.”</p><p>He growled and yanked you onto his lap making you squeal, then he kissed you. “Well, you were being mean to me.”</p><p>You kissed his face all over. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He hummed. “Forgiven, but you’re right I was naughty in the library.” He hugged you and sighed. “So, tomorrow then…I look forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let the maids dress you up in the most beautiful wedding dress, it was the best dress you’d ever warn and you looked a vision in it. They put your hair up and placed flowers in it. You were a little nervous, because you loved Levi, but it was tradition that the two of you would consummate the marriage. You wanted to be with Levi, you really did and you were looking forward to it, but it was a little nerve wracking for you. Plus, the two of you would only be married for a short time before people would start asking about children and an heir. You didn’t mind, but you wanted to at least enjoy marriage life for a while and get settled into being a Queen of a whole country before moving on and having a family.</p><p>You walked down the hall and met your mother, father and brother. “It’s wonderful to see all three of you.”</p><p>Your father hugged you. “This is such a wonderful and perfect day. I can’t believe you’re finally getting married to someone you care for.”</p><p>You nodded. “I am.”</p><p>Your mother sighed. “Such a beauty and you are a smart cookie too, you’ll be a wonderful Queen, wife and mother.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Your brother pinched your cheek and wiggled it. “You’re so perfect.”</p><p>You blushed. “Thank you, I just hope I can do this kingdom justice, that I can be the Queen it needs and deserves. Then there’s the fact I want to be perfect for Levi. I want to be a good wife to him and the mother of his kids.”</p><p>“You’ll do great sis, I know it. Besides, when you’re queen, I will be king in our country, right dad?”</p><p>Your dad nodded. “He’s right, your brother is going to take over being king right after Levi takes the throne here.” He took your hands and squeezed. “Have faith in yourself, you are wonderful person. You’re sweet, unique, kind, caring, loving and just the smartest little thing I know. I’m proud of you, very proud.” He kissed your forehead. “You’ll be just fine and remember, it’s okay to make mistakes, okay? You’re only human.”</p><p>You blushed and nodded. “Thank you, dad.”</p><p>“Come, let’s get you married.”</p><p>You held his arm and walked with him down the halls to the throne room, the two of you didn’t want a religious wedding, only a simple one at home. You took a deep breath in, then walked inside to see how stunning the whole set up was. You smiled when you saw Levi waiting for you, he looked stunning in his white uniform. You hurried towards him in excitement, because he looked so good and you just wanted to be held by him or kiss him. “Hello Levi.”</p><p>He smiled as he said your name. “Hello, you look beautiful.”</p><p>“You look dashing.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He said his vows and you yours, you were so happy he had changed the vows your bow had to repeat meaning you were seen as equals. He put your ring on your finger, then you put his ring on after. He pulled you close, then kissed you to the sound of cheers. “I love you, you know that, right?”</p><p>You nodded. “I do, yes. I love you as well Levi.”</p><p>He put his arm around you, then walked with you down and towards the grand hall. Inside there were two chairs at a table set for you and Levi to be alone, then there were other tables for the rest of the royals and guests. Both you and Levi sat down, you drank and ate food, but you both didn’t have much. You mostly sat and held hands with each other, hands and entwined fingers on the table. People kept coming over, offering gift and congratulations to you both. It was embarrassing, but nice so many people cared. As the day went on, you got a little more nervous about being with Levi in the bedroom. Levi was a little nervous too, he didn’t want to hurt you at all, but he wanted to be with you.</p><p>Levi kissed the back of your hand. “Are you okay? You’re not tired, are you? Your corset okay?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I’m good actually, thank you. I’m happy, very happy.”</p><p>“Good.” He leaned over and kissed your neck. “I love you.”</p><p>You giggled. “I love you too.” You turned your head and kissed him. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Bastard.” You both looked to a man in fur robes walking closer, he was clearly a Duke you knew. “Bastard! That’s what you are! A bastard son!” He slammed his hands on the table. “You disgust me.” He spat on the floor. “You have filthy blood from your whore mother, you are not fit to lead these people!”</p><p>You stood up and walked around to the man and put your hands your hands out. “Duke Jasper, please lower your voice and let’s talk about this reasonably.”</p><p>He glanced to you and said your name. “My dear beautiful princess, someone like you shouldn’t be married to scum like him. You will be tainted if he touches you, your body will become rotten and your children worms. Your body was meant for fucking and giving children, now its being wasted and dirtied by that bastard. You’re no better than a whore.”</p><p>Levi shot up from his seat and growled. “Tch, what the fuck did you say about my wife!?”</p><p>You pushed your hands on Levi’s chest to stop him. “Don’t Levi, please.”</p><p>Duke Jasper laughed. “I meant what I said, you make her a whore.” He grabbed your ass making you cry and turn to face him. “Nice ass too, such a shame.”</p><p>Levi lunged for the Duke. “I’ll kill you for touching her!”</p><p>You hugged Levi tightly. “Don’t! Levi, we don’t want to start anything, you’re going to be King, remember?”</p><p>Levi clenched his jaw and sighed. “Get out of my hall and home, I don’t want to see you in my presence again, unless I get an apology. Guards! Take him out of here.”</p><p>Eren ran over with Jean. “Yes prince!”</p><p>Levi watched the Duke be taken away, he laughed about it, which annoyed Levi more. Levi put his arm around you, then cupped the side of your face. “Are you alright?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I’m alright, thank you for stopping.”</p><p>“You were right though, I have a standard to set as Prince and soon to be King, I can’t go hitting anyone.”</p><p>You sighed. “Especially Duke Jasper. He’s not the best of people to be entangled with. He believes he has a right to your throne, he a distant, and I mean distant relative. He doesn’t really have any right to the throne, unless a few people die, but he seems to believe that if it weren’t for you, he’d be king right now.”</p><p>“Tch, damn leech.” He sighed and hugged you. “I’m guessing he isn’t the only one.”</p><p>“No, there are many enemies to you, but we’ll work through it all together. I’m not leaving you and everyone in this room is here for you.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Everything he said about you is a lie, okay? You’re not tainted or a whore. You are wonderful and perfect.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m sorry about what he said about your mother…”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ve heard many bad things said about her. I love her with all my heart, but she had the job she had and it ended up killing her.” He sighed. “And I am a bastard son. However, I won’t let anyone say anything ill of you.”</p><p>You giggled. “You’re sweet.”</p><p>“And you’re wonderful.”</p><p>“Levi?” You both turned to Erwin and noticed the room was being emptied. “I have sent the guests home and to their complimentary places of stay. The day is now yours and your wife’s.” He bowed to you. “You look stupendous.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>Levi shook Erwin’s hand. “Thank you as well, this meant a lot to me and I look forward to working with you when I’m king.”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “Me too. Have a pleasant first evening and night as husband and wife.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Levi put his arm around you and squeezed you, then he led you up the stairs and down to his room. You walked into the King’s room and looked around, it was so clean and perfect. There was no flashiness about it, it was tasteful and simple. You loved it. Levi walked to the double doors to the balcony. “Do you want some fresh air?”</p><p>You looked up at him and smiled. “I’m alright, I’m just looking at the sun setting. Plus, there’s a crowd out there waiting to see us. I didn’t know marriage was such a big deal to these people.”</p><p>“I guess it’s because it’s a marriage of love, we’re a young couple and I’m nothing like the old King.”</p><p>You hummed and held his hand. “You’re far better in every way.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He reached over and caressed your cheek, then he leaned down and kissed you. He gazed into your eyes and heard you whimper and mewl at him making him smile. He kissed you over and over. He moved you backwards and started undoing the ties on the back of your dress. Levi was so worried about you accepting him, but here you were wanting him and enjoying everything he was doing to you. He pulled from your lips, then began kissing your jawline and neck as he continued undoing your dress. “I love you so much, I really do. I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you and make love to you. Are you sure I can do these things? That I can show my love to you like that?”</p><p>You smiled and moaned as he nipped and sucked at your neck, you gasped as he squeezed your breast. “Yes, please do all of them to me, I want you to. I think about you all the time.”</p><p>He tapped his forehead against yours. “You really want me that much?”</p><p>You nodded and bit your lip. “More than anything. Do you want me as much as you say?”</p><p>He smiled at you making your heart hammer in your chest. “I always want you; it took all the will power in my body to have held back for as long as I did. It took a lot to hold back so you felt safe, to honour traditions expected of me.”</p><p>You blushed. “R-Really?”</p><p>He leaned closer, his lips so close to yours as he spoke so soft and low. “Really, but don’t worry I’ll make sure you are comfortable.” He kissed you making you whine and mewl at him, you were so desperate and hungry for him, you were ready for him because of him pulling your dress off finally. He said your name against your lips. “I want to…I want to taste you, feel you and be with you right here and now. Can I?”</p><p>You smiled and dug your fingers into his hair. “Yes, please yes.”</p><p>Levi kissed you roughly, like all the walls he’d put up had been ripped down or blown up. The man was hungry and passionate for you, if he was showing you his love through this kiss like he said he would. The man was exciting and frightening, he really loved you and it made you so happy. He pulled his jacket off and threw it across the room. He kicked his boots off, then tripped a little over your dress making you giggle. He lay you back on the bed, then slipped off your undergarments except for your corset.</p><p>Levi looked over you and hummed, he could see some of the scars you’d mentioned before. He traced some of them. “You’re more beautiful than I had imagined.” He slipped his hand down to your heat and ran his fingers up and down. He smirked against your lips as he felt how much you wanted him, all his doubt and hate for himself washed away. He played with your bundle of nerves, as soon as you felt it you squeezed him and whimpered at the intense feeling surge through you. You needed Levi so much, that you didn’t think it’d take long before you were moaning his name loudly.</p><p>Levi ran his fingers down to your heat, he pushed one finger in and felt your body grip him in excitement. He ran his thumb over your bud as he tried to find a spot within you, a place that’d get you screaming in delight. As he pressed, you whined and moved your body. The two of you kept kissing, both of your lips becoming plump from how rough and passionate you were being. You moved a little as Levi got close, so close to the right place, you shift as much as you did, then felt it. You cried out into the kiss; you dug your fingers into his skin more as you felt a burst of pleasure.</p><p>He pulled his finger from you, then pushed two in and pressed over and over again. He stopped kissing you, then he tapped his forehead against yours. You whimpered and moaned at him, you leaned your head back at the pleasure, you’d been with men before but not like this, this was something else, this was amazing. You gasped as you felt the rush, you were so close. “Levi.” You gripped his shoulders. “Levi!” You turned your head, but he kissed your jawline and cheek turning your head.</p><p>He kissed you more and stopped when you were looking at him. “Let me see your cute face.” He pressed more, his thumb a little rougher on your bud. “Show me a face only I’ll ever see.” You felt the snap, you moaned out his name as your cheeks flushed from the rush that went through you. It felt so good, so god damn good and was worth the wait, but you wanted and needed more from him. He pulled his fingers from you, then licked them clean and hummed as he did. “So beautiful, how can someone be so cute, beautiful and sexy all at once?”</p><p>You smiled at him. “I’m not, but thank you.” You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Please don’t say it’s over.”</p><p>He smiled and hummed. “It’s not. I want you to feel so loved, because you deserve it.”</p><p>You smiled, then rolled over and onto him. He looked shocked as he gazed up at you straddling him, you kissed him then sat up. “Stay right there.” You grabbed the ties on your corset and pulled them away. Levi let out a shaky sigh as he took you all in, your body was amazing to him. You smiled. “Sorry for the scars, doesn’t really make me look appealing huh?”</p><p>He frowned as he ran his hands up and down your thighs slowly. “Who told you that? An ex?” You nodded at him, it just annoyed him. “You look amazing right now, so perfect and cute. I just want to eat you.” He ran his hands up your sides. “Anyone who says otherwise is the biggest idiot in the world. I want to ravage you, you look so tempting.”</p><p>You giggled and smiled at him. “Thank you.” You shuffled down his body, then you began popping his buttons open. “That makes me feel so good.” You leaned down and kissed the exposed skin causing him to gasp and jump a little at the warm sensation. “I love and care for you more than anything. You always make me feel so good, so loved when I’ve never really felt it before. I’m so happy.”</p><p>He gulped when you got to the band of his trousers. “G-Good, I’m g-glad.” He held his breath as you undid his belt and pulled it off before dropping it on the floor. “I just love you so much, I really do.”</p><p>You smiled and unbuttoned his trousers. “I know.” You placed your hand on his chest and felt his beating heart. “I can feel it here, but I can also see it when you look at me, when you talk to me, laugh, smile, touch me and kiss me.” You leaned down and heard him hold back a grunt as your body rubbed against his length. You smiled then kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you Levi, but you know that, don’t you?”</p><p>He sighed as you slipped your hand down, then you ran your hand up and down his length. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Yes.”</p><p>You slid down his body and pulled his length out, you sat up on his legs and stared at him in your hand. “Umm, I don’t think it’ll fit.”</p><p>Levi leaned up on his arms, he blushed at you as he looked down at you. “Wh-what?”</p><p>You looked at him and tapped your lip. “My mouth, I don’t think I can fit it all in. Actually, there’s no way I can ummm…”</p><p>“You don’t have to, it’s too dirty anyway.” He leaned his head back as you gave him one long lick, he moaned in response to the sensation. “Fuck.”</p><p>You ran your tongue under and around the head, then licked the slit. Levi was shaking a little, you only touched him a bit and you just felt so amazing. You sunk him into your mouth a little, so it was only the head. You sucked and hummed, he flopped back onto the bed then put his arms over his face. You smiled as you moved your tongue around him, then you sunk down just a little lower onto him. Your one hand gripped his thigh, the other ran up and down his length because you wanted him to feel just as amazing as he made you feel.</p><p>You moved lower on him; you were trying to see how far you could take of him. You reached your limit, you felt like shit, you really wanted him to feel good and you couldn’t even take more. You used your hand on what you couldn’t fit in, you tried to relax and push yourself more. You gulped and moaned. Levi clenched his fists tightly, he gritted his teeth as he felt intense pleasure, but he wanted more, he didn’t want this. To Levi this was pleasurable, but it wasn’t too much, he never really liked it much and even disliked touching himself, but when you were on his mind it was hard not to. He loved touching you earlier, to him you got great pleasure and he did too, he was very into going down on you, but not this. You were amazing, you felt so good and he didn’t like the fact that he enjoyed it so much.</p><p>He heard you gag a little, that sound enough was to break the spell. He called your name and sat up, he cupped your face and pulled you gently off him. “W-wait, wait.” You coughed a little then gulped. “You don’t have to do this.”</p><p>You blushed at him. “Didn’t…didn’t it feel good? I’m sorry, I tried to get you all in but I umm, it made me gag. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“God, don’t be sorry, don’t ever be sorry.” He kissed you and smiled. “You felt amazing, trust me it was hard to control myself but, someone as perfect and sweet as you shouldn’t be doing that with such a kissable and perfect mouth.” He kissed you again and hummed. “So kissable.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thanks, you’ve made me feel a lot better…you really don’t want me to?”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you and lay you down on the bed. “No, because doing that only makes me feel good, but when I touch or eat you, we both feel good.”</p><p>You blushed as he got up and took his trousers, undergarments off as well as his shirt, then he went into the bathroom and got the sponge out. You sat up and shuffled up the bed more, you were making yours you were going to be comfy, then you threw your corset that was hanging on a little. “You really like doing those things for me?”</p><p>He moved your legs apart, then placed the sponge within you. “I get pleasure out of making you feel good, plus you taste good and you make the cutest noises. I suppose you could say.” He climbed onto the bed and over you making you gasp, your mouth was slightly parted as a light blush was on your cheeks, you looked so good to him right now. “I love worshipping your body and gain pleasure from it.” He leaned down and lightly kissed you. “I just love you so much.”</p><p>You smiled and lay back on the bed, he leaned over you and you steadied your breathing. You cupped the side of his face, then pulled him close for a kiss. “You’re so precious.”</p><p>He kissed the palm of your hand then knelt up to the side of your legs, he held your waist. “You...you ready?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’ve been ready for a while.”</p><p>He shifted and knelt between your legs and placed them either side of his hips. “I’ll take it slow, be gentle and soft with you. I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me.”</p><p>He kissed your stomach, then up right in-between your breasts. He looked up at you, he licked the skin making you jump a little. “I’ve been told before by women, that it hurts a little and I don’t even want that.”</p><p>You played with his hair. “You won’t I promise, because you love me so much.”</p><p>He squeezed your breast and began massaging it, then he nipped and sucked the other leaving little love bites all over it. “I do love you.” He kissed between your breasts, then changed as he began massaging the other and giving love bites to the other one. “I love all of you.” He kissed up your body and nipped your neck as he continued massaging. “Every inch, every thought, every word, every noise. Everything.” He moved his other hand down to your bud and heat; he ran his fingers up and down but still worried he was going to hurt you.</p><p>You held his length making him gasp, you smiled at him and moved him closer, you shuffled down to meet him. “I love you all too, please Levi.”</p><p>He gulped then pressed into your heat, he watched your face carefully and listened to your body. He pressed a bit more and heard you gasp, you made a little noise that sounded like a whimper, he was sure it was pain. “Sorry.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’m okay, it just…it felt really good.”</p><p>He blushed. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes, so please Levi.” He placed his hand on the bed, his other held your waist as he pushed in more and felt slight resistance. He began to worry, this was the part where he had to push past it and would feel your body fully welcome him, but he didn’t want it to hurt. He moved back a bit and blushed hard as the sexiest moan came from you, you’d arched your back slightly. He was flustered a little, he’d already made you feel so good, which made his worry go away. He pressed in again, then past the resistance. You grabbed Levi’s arm and squeezed, it was a little painful, but the pleasure that came rushing through you when he pushed all the way in and rubbed hard against the spot in you, it made all the pain go away.</p><p>He closed his eyes and felt you grip around him; it was so amazing to finally be like this with you. He let go of your hip, he made sure your legs were around him then he crawled up your body. You opened your eyes to gaze at Levi, his steel blue eyes were so soothing and perfect, Levi thought your eyes were heavenly to gaze into, you were so beautiful. He placed his hand on your cheek, he smiled at you then leaned closer and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him, your heart was beating so fast, you were excited and happy that this was finally happening but, you were scared at what the pleasure was going to be like as soon as he started moving.</p><p>Levi moved his hips, you moaned into the kiss as your body screamed and sang in pure delight. He hesitated for a moment, you felt incredible to him, but he wasn’t sure if your moan was a good moan or one laced with pain. However, he changed his mind when you rocked your hips against him and kept moaning. He gripped the sheets in his hand as he started a rhythm, you instantly gripped his back and dug your nails into his muscle. You leaned your head back, Levi stopped kissing you and watched your cute face as you closed your eyes and just enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. Levi was being so gentle, passionate and loving towards you.</p><p>He bit your neck and increase his actions, you gripped on his harder and felt a rush. You tried to hold on, you wanted to last just a little longer but he was just so good. You felt a pop, the hot trickle going through your body, you squeezed your toes and cried out. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he kept rocking his hips as you felt the bliss take over. You panted and hummed, as your senses came back to you. Your body was sensitive, Levi’s movements started to register with your body again sending body shaking pleasure through you again.</p><p>Levi cupped the side of your face; he ran his thumb on your cheek and smiled when you opened your eyes. “You okay?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Perfect, more…please…Levi.”</p><p>He kissed you then entwined his fingers with yours, he placed your hands either side of your head. He increased his speed, he leaned up slightly so it was easier for him to move. He watched you lean back your head, you moaned more the faster he went. Your legs got weak, they dropped from Levi’s back. Levi loved how your boobs bounced, he leaned down and nipped one then began sucking the skin.  He licked the mark, then moved onto your other breast. Your moans and gasps were music to his ears, your body gripping him in response to every thrust drove him more. He felt bliss running through every inch of him, he dreamed and thought about being with you like this, but it was better, so much better. In fact, you were amazing, he couldn’t help himself and began little words of praise as he kissed your chest. With each praising word, you moaned and felt your pleasure increase.</p><p>He kissed up your body to your neck, then he relaxed against your body allowing you to feel his weight. He was worried he’d be too much, but you loved the feeling of him being pressed against you. Feeling his muscle move against your chest, your bud being rubbed against his skin­. You loved his moans and sighs against your ear, his nose slightly pressed against your skin. You couldn’t help but smile, for a man that had never been in love before, or a relationship before he really knew how to make love to you. You closed your eyes as he told you he loved you over, and over, and over. His moans were so deep, they made your body shiver but, at the same time they were cute and all for you. You were so happy that you were the only person that he’d ever been like this with, you felt so special.</p><p>Levi kissed along your jawline and up to your cheek, then the corner of your mouth. You opened your eyes and turned your head to meet his kisses, you hummed as he finally kissed you. You released his hands, then gripped his hair and his back then weakly linked your legs together above his bum and on his lower back. You opened your mouth and let Levi give you a passionate and loving kiss, your mind instantly became mush from it. He was perfect, he was everything you dreamed of and more. You loved Levi with everything you had, all the tears and pain and the long time of waiting was all worth it to be with him in this moment and hopefully many more times.</p><p>He cupped your neck and jaw with one hand, as his other held your hip. He was caught up in the moment of kissing you, that he was beginning to lose himself. He was close, he could tell you were too but you were more important than his needs. He angled your hips up slightly, then he heard you moan into the kiss, your body clenched him hard as you were pushed quicker to your end. Levi moved fast; he felt your nails dig into his skin. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your neck then bit down on your skin. Your toes curled so tight it hurt, your bucked against him and cried out as you felt an explosion of euphoria course through your body. You moaned loudly, then your cried Levi’s name as you closed your eyes and held onto his body for dear life.</p><p>Your body reacted so strongly to Levi, that he couldn’t hold on anymore. With your body gripping him so much, he felt the snap and bucked into you hard before feeling the rush of his release. The pleasure was better than anything he’d felt before, better than any woman he’d been with before. This moment with you, just you, you were the best thing in this world. He held onto you and kissed your neck and face, he loved you so much it hurt his heart. He hoped that you could feel it, that you could feel how much he adored and loved you.</p><p>He lay against your body; he was so overwhelmed with bliss that he just needed to rest and enjoy the feeling. He smiled when he felt you lightly play with his hair, he was just so happy, really happy. “I love you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I love you too, my dear husband.”</p><p>He leaned up a little. “My bratty wife.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi lay in bed next to you, he was tracing the features on your face as you slept. He was happy that the two of you were married, even though it was fast, he was just happy to be with you. He showed you as much love as he could all night, then when you got too tired, he took care of you and cleaned you up before tucking you into bed. Now he was just enjoying the beautiful view in his bed, which was you. He smiled when you hummed and slowly woke up. He leaned closer and kissed your forehead. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>You moaned and hummed. “I can’t stay in bed all day.”</p><p>“You can. We were only just married yesterday.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “We were, weren’t we?”</p><p>Levi rolled over onto you making you giggle. He leaned down and peppered you with kisses all over your face and chest. “You’re my wife now and I am going to spoil you rotten.”</p><p>“I don’t need spoiling. As long as we’re together and I can be a good wife and Queen, then I’m happy.”</p><p>He hummed and kissed you. “Such sweet beautiful words.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. “So sweet.”</p><p>You pulled from his lips and hummed. “Levi, this early in the morning?”</p><p>He looked down under the sheets at himself. “Oh, sorry, but you look so cute and yummy.”</p><p>You squealed and giggled as he attacked your neck. “Leviii.”</p><p>“I just love you so much.” He stopped when he heard knocking at his door. “Tch, who is it?”</p><p>“Erwin.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Go away.”</p><p>Erwin knocked again. “Levi, we need to talk about making you King.”</p><p>Levi got off you and out of bed, then wrapped himself up to cover himself up and opened the door. “Erwin, I just got married yesterday and I would like to spend more time with my wife please.”</p><p>Erwin looked down and noticed some of the marks on Levi from you, then to his neck to see love bites. “Well, I can tell you two are married for sure, but getting you crowned King is important.”</p><p>You wrapped up, then walked over. “Levi, you should go make plans.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “But.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll be right here waiting.”</p><p>Levi hugged you. “I’ve just married you though, I want to spend time with you, please.”</p><p>Erwin sighed. “Just one meeting and then you can have two days off.”</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>Levi groaned. “Tch, fine three. Just let me get changed and I’ll be right out.” He closed the door, then picked you up and spun around with you. “You need to stay in bed and be ready for when I come back, okay?”</p><p>You giggled. “Okay.”</p><p>He sat you on the bed, then kissed you. “Be good.”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay, I’ll be here.”</p><p>“Good brat.” He got changed, then kissed you. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” You watched him leave, then you let out a long sigh as you started missing Levi. You went into the bathroom, then started a nice bath for yourself. You didn’t want any maids to get involved or butlers, but before you could do more, they all came in. You watched as they cleaned the room, fixed the bed and sorted your bath for you. “Thank you.”</p><p>The butler bowed. “You’re welcome princess, we look forward to the pregnancy announcement.”</p><p>You blushed and watched them leave, then you sighed. You looked around for the sponge, but couldn’t find it. You pouted when you knew they’d hidden a sponge so you and Levi would have a kid. You climbed on surfaces and found it on the top shelf in the bathroom in its little box. “Huh.” You got back down, then slipped into the bath and relaxed. You closed your eyes and just felt yourself drift off into a nice light sleep.</p><p>Levi hurried back into this room, then stopped and looked around to see you were gone. He sniffed the air and smelt lavender, he followed it and found you in the bath. He smiled and walked closer, then he knelt down and kissed your forehead making you hum in happiness. “Hello beautiful.”</p><p>You opened your eyes and smiled. “Hi, how was the meeting?”</p><p>“Good, all sorted for now. How was it without me?”</p><p>“Well, the maids and butlers came in and cleaned up. They hid the sponge we use for, well, not having kids. The butler even said he was looking forward to us announcing a baby.”</p><p>“They just want a happy family in the palace.”</p><p>You hummed. “I guess. Well, I found the sponge again.”</p><p>“Where was it hidden?”</p><p>You pointed. “Top shelf.”</p><p>He looked over and gasped. “That’s pretty high for you.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah it is a bit, isn’t it?”</p><p>He stood up and pulled his things off, then slipped into the bath behind you. He hugged you from behind, then kissed the top of your head. “So, a baby huh?”</p><p>You whined and covered your face with your hands. “Not yet, please. We’ve only just gotten married.”</p><p>He kissed your temple and hummed. “I know, I’m teasing. I have to be king first and you queen.”</p><p>You leaned your head back, then cupped Levi’s face. “We can do it; we can actually do anything together.”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>You smiled. “I love you too.” You turned around and sat on Levi’s lap. “You’re so wonderful and perfect.”</p><p>He hugged you tightly. “We should tone down anything we do, otherwise I won’t be able to stop myself from touching you.”</p><p>You giggled. “Well, I don’t mind.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Tch, stop it brat.”</p><p>“It’s our honeymoon phase, so we can do anything you want, whenever you want.”</p><p>He growled at you. “We’ll forever be in the honeymoon phase.”</p><p>You bit your lip, then leaned closer and kissed his cheek and neck. “Even when I’m old?”</p><p>“Yes, because you’re so wonderful and beautiful.”</p><p>“You always know what to say.” You sighed. “Are you sure you’re happy being married to me?”</p><p>He played with your hair and held you tightly. “I am so happy being with you, you’re perfect and my dream woman.”</p><p>You laughed. “You have no dream woman, there’s only ever been me you liked.”</p><p>“Try.”</p><p>You kissed him, then slipped out of the bath and wrapped up. “I’m thinking we sit on the balcony and enjoy the views.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>You kissed his forehead. “I’ll ask the butler to get us some food and tea.”</p><p>He hummed. “I like that.”</p><p>You walked away a bit, then stopped. “Hey Levi?”</p><p>He looked over at you. “Yeah?”</p><p>You flashed him your bum and winked at him. You ran off and giggled as Levi growled at you. You got changed into simple things, then stepped out to see a butler nearby. “Could you bring us some tea and light food?”</p><p>He bowed. “Yes princess.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.” You closed the door, then went onto the balcony and set the sofa out there up with a blanket and cushions. You thanked the butler when he delivered everything on a trolly, then left you with it. You sat on the sofa and looked out at the city, mountains, forest and the clear skies. “Peaceful.”</p><p>Levi walked out to see you comfy on the sofa. He smiled, then moved you forward and sat behind you and held you. He let out a long sigh, then hummed. “I think I could stay like this for forever.”</p><p>“You can’t, you have to be a king.”</p><p>He kissed your neck and temple. “I can tell Erwin what needs to be done, but I want to focus on you right here.”</p><p>You turned slightly and sat across his lap, then lay against his chest. “You’re so wonderful. I love you so much, I really do. However, you have to be a king to this kingdom. You have me now Levi and I adore and love you with everything I have. So, make me prouder than I am of you by being a wonderful and perfect king of this kingdom.”</p><p>“You think I’ll do a good job?”</p><p>You nodded. “I know it.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “Okay, okay, but I am going to organise my days so you have a large part of it.”</p><p>You smiled and giggled. “Figured you would.”</p><p>“You’ll come to meetings, won’t you? Because you are just as important as I am.”</p><p>You sat up and looked at Levi. “You really want me there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You bit your lip and whined. “What if the politicians, lords and dukes say something against it?”</p><p>“Tch, don’t give a shit.” He played with your hair, then kissed you. “You’re my wife, my queen and I want you to be with me when I make big choices and small ones, please.”</p><p>You sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay, I will go with you.”</p><p>“Good, but if you would have said no, I would have dragged you into those meetings.”</p><p>You laughed. “Yeah, I figured you would have.”</p><p>“You’re just so important to me, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck and hummed in happiness. “You’re important to me too.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He squeezed you. “Perfect, that makes me happy.”</p><p>“Good.” You sighed and hummed. “We should have some of that tea and food before it gets cold.”</p><p>He held you close against you. “In a bit, let me stay like this with you for a while. Please?”</p><p>You closed your eyes and snugged. “Happy to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled as Levi paced backwards and forwards as the team put on finishing touches to make him look like a king. You noticed he was stressing out the team, so you took things into your own hands. You walked up to Levi, cupped his face, then kissed him. “Relax Levi, breathe okay?”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just nervous.”</p><p>You fixed his medals, then his red cape over one shoulder. “You’ll do amazing.”</p><p>He smiled and leaned into your touch. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “I know it. Besides, I’ll be right next to you.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you.” He held your hand and sighed. “I’m ready.” You both walked down the halls and went to the throne room. Levi squeezed your hand when he saw all the people in there waiting for him. He looked down at you and you gave him a cute smile. He felt his heart flutter, just seeing you being proud of him and happy, it made him relax. He walked with you to the throne where an official was waiting. “You’ll come with me, won’t you?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I can’t all the way, but I can stand to the side.”</p><p>He nodded and sighed. “Okay, but you need to be crowned too.”</p><p>“You first handsome.” You let his hand go. “Make me proud.”</p><p>He gulped, then walked up the step and knelt in front of the official as you stood to the side. The official called out and talked about the laws and how an honour it was for Levi to be King. He tapped the sword on Levi, then picked up the crown and placed it on Levi’s head. He opened his arms. “Stand King Levi Ackerman and face your people.”</p><p>Levi stood up, then glanced at you to see you welling up. He smiled and bowed his head, then offered his hand to you. “Please?”</p><p>You hurried over to him and took his hand. “This is your moment.”</p><p>“I want you with me.” He squeezed your hand, then turned to the room. “I, King Levi Ackerman, will work hard to make this kingdom flourish again. I will not be like my father, but show you the leadership you need and deserve. I will help as many as I can, so no child has to grow up the way I did. I hope you all accept me, my team and my perfect wife.” He bowed his head to the room shocking everyone, so you bowed with him. “Please.”</p><p>You smiled as people cheered. “You did it.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “I’m not done yet, now for the best part.” He stood up with you, then walked up the steps and picked up the queen’s crown. He turned to you and smiled. “Kneel.”</p><p>You knelt down again. “Yes, my king.”</p><p>He placed the crown on your head. “I, King of Halgar crown you, my wife, Queen of Halgar.” He offered his hand to you. “Stand with me.”</p><p>You stood up and took his hand, then he led you to the thrones. You both sat down together as the official announced both of your names and titles to a cheering crowd. You looked to Levi as his fingers were entwined with yours. You blushed at how regal Levi looked, he was so handsome. He looked over to you making you blush harder, then look away. “Don’t look at me Levi.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re too handsome right now.”</p><p>He lifted your hand up, then kissed the back of it. “My Queen.”</p><p>You whined. “Flirt.”</p><p>He smiled against your hand. “Would my Queen love her King to kneel for her tonight?”</p><p>You blushed and gulped, then leaned closer to him. “She would.”</p><p>“I’d be honoured to.”</p><p>You giggled. “You’re bad.”</p><p>“Only for you.” He looked ahead, then greeted people who approached and bowed to you both. You were showered in gifts by close members and you accepted those gifts. He stood up, and led you upstairs. “We’re going to the balcony to say hello to our people. I’ve done something nice for them. I realised we have too much gold and riches from my father, more than needed, we also have too much food.”</p><p>You smiled. “Oookay.”</p><p>“So, I made sure it was shared among the people. Of course, those who are poorer got the most, just so they could pull themselves out of debt.”</p><p>You welled up and stopped him before you walked onto the balcony. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you, but I had to do what was right for others. I was malnourished as a child and I wouldn’t want that for others, or for mothers to sell their bodies for money.”</p><p>“You’re a good man.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>“And that’s all people need.” You tugged him along. “Come on, let’s say hello.” You both walked to the end where the railing was and the banner for Levi hanging off. You both waved to the people as they cheered and shouted for you both. You looked to Levi as they chanted his name. “They love you already.”</p><p>He hummed. “I’m glad, but I want you to love me the most.”</p><p>“Always.” You looked over the crowd and saw bright faces, then you started focusing and noticing people you knew wouldn’t be happy about Levi being King. You looked over to Erwin, then gave him a nod, he then returned it, he knew what you meant. He moved back and chatted to his team. You and Levi stepped back a bit ready to leave.</p><p>“DEATH TO THE BASTARD FALSE KING!”</p><p>You turned to the crowd to see a lit object come from the crowd towards you and Levi. Your eyes widened; you knew what it was. Your father had been experimenting with the substance, because it was something the other kingdoms were working on and sharing. You saw the mental ball land on the balcony. “Levi!” You shoved him out of the way and onto the floor, then heat and a large bang came from the small object and threw your body back towards the palace and away from the balcony. You rolled, then slammed your head cutting it and knocking you out.</p><p>Levi got up and screamed your name. He ran over to you as Hange ran to your side. Hange scooped you up, then pressed a cloth to your bleeding head. “I’ve got her Levi. I’ve got her.”</p><p>Levi held your hand and said your name. “Speak to me, come on brat.”</p><p>You groaned and slowly opened your eyes, but you could barely stay awake. “Go…show them…you’re…alive…prove to them…you are strong…you are king…”</p><p>He clenched his jaw. “I can’t leave you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Do it…for me…”</p><p>He nodded, then stood up as he shook from anger. He adjusted his outfit, then looked to Erwin. “Did you see anything?”</p><p>Erwin shook his head. “No, but I’ll stand with you as you wave to them to show you’re okay. Someone has to be pissed off and I’ll notice it. Mike? Stand with us and sniff them out.”</p><p>Mike hummed. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Levi walked to the balcony and saw the smoke and black markings on the floor, that didn’t bother him, but what did was seeing parts of your burnt dress on the floor and some blood. He raised his hand up and waved to the people causing them to erupt into cheers. “My people! I am well and unharmed thanks to your queen who pushed me out of the way in time and risked her own safety and health for me! She is alive, but hurt! I will not let this attack break me or us! Instead, it will make me stronger! This kingdom will rise again and I know this because you are great people and with a queen, who was willing to get hurt to protect others by my side, I know we can do anything! For Halgar!” Levi turned and walked towards you and Hange, you’d passed out again. Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, find out what fucker did this, understand?”</p><p>Erwin smiled. “I believe we have a few in mind, but I’m afraid we’ll have to wait for the queen to get better. She knows all your enemies because her father was so close to the old king and trying to fix him.”</p><p>Levi took you from Hange. “Then we’ll just wait on her getting better. Hange? Can you help her?”</p><p>Hange nodded. “I’m your best doctor. Just take her to your room and I’ll assess her.”</p><p>Levi carried you all the way to his room, then he worked with Hange to get you into your undergarments. You had cuts on your back from debris, as well as some burns. Bruises were forming on your body from hitting the hard floor like you did. She put ointment on the burns and cuts, then cleaned the cut on your head and wrapped it up. Levi changed you into a nightdress, then tucked you into bed. “Will she be alright?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, you have her layers of clothes and corset to thank for most of the protection from that blast. Fascinating stuff used, I believe it’s a volatile mixture called gunpowder, or it could have been a chemical mixture. I’ll look into it more with Mike’s help with his nose. The queen just needs to rest for now, when she wakes, she may be a bit groggy because she hit her head, that’s normal. Give her time, let her heal, then we’ll talk to her, okay?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Yes…thank you.”</p><p>“We’re here for you Levi, always. Anyway, I’ll take my leave.”</p><p>Levi waited for her to go, then he changed into more comfortable clothes. He pulled a chair closer, then sat in it and watched you. He wanted you to get better, he wanted you well again and happy. He took your hand and squeezed it. He leaned on the bed and kissed your hand. “Get better soon, please beautiful.” He pressed his lips to your hand. “Thank you for saving me, but you shouldn’t have. Now you’re hurt and I’m worried sick about you.” He sighed. “I can’t be married you for a few weeks and lose you so soon.” He lay partly across you, his head on your stomach. “I love you so much.”</p><p>You opened your eyes, then placed your hand on Levi’s head. “I love you too.”</p><p>Levi lifted his head and said your name, his eyes filled with tears. “You’re awake?”</p><p>You smiled. “Yeah.” You reached over and wiped his tears. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>He leaned into your touch. “I thought I was going to lose you.”</p><p>“I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>Levi got onto the bed, then lay next to you and held you lightly. “I’m so thankful you’re awake.”</p><p>You hummed in happiness. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>You sat up and looked down at him. “You’re hurt? Where?” You pulled at his shirt and opened it, then you ran your hands over his chest. “Where?”</p><p>He placed your hand on his chest over his heart. “Here.”</p><p>You gasped. “What’s wrong with your heart?”</p><p>He cupped your face, then brought you down for a kiss. “It was breaking because I saw you get hurt.”</p><p>You sighed and lay on him. “Leviiii, don’t mess with me like that. I really thought you were hurt.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>You leaned up and pouted at him. “That doesn’t count.”</p><p>“It does because I love you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “You are just adorable, aren’t you?”</p><p>He lightly touched the bandage on your head. “How’s your head?”</p><p>You smirked. “Well, you certainly didn’t complain.”</p><p>Levi blushed bright red. “Tch, dirty brat. You know what I mean.”</p><p>You giggled. “It’s okay, I’m alright Levi, so don’t worry.”</p><p>He hugged you tightly. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You sat in the garden behind the palace, you were getting fresh air and trying to get a bit stronger. You closed your eyes and let out a long sigh. You enjoyed the light breeze; it was refreshing to you. You smiled when you heard someone walking closer, you just knew it was Levi. You opened your eyes and gazed at him as he loosened his prince clothes. “The meeting okay?”</p><p>He looked to you. “Hated it.”</p><p>“You want me to kiss it better?”</p><p>He growled and leaned down. “Please.”</p><p>You cupped the back of his head and kissed him with a happy hum. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, then leaned his chin on his arms and tapped his head against yours. “So, I’m all yours now.”</p><p>You reached up and ran your hand over his arms. “You are too sweet.”</p><p>He kissed your cheek and hummed. “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.” Levi looked behind him as Erwin called your name. “Tch, he’s here, hide.”</p><p>You giggled. “Don’t be mean.”</p><p>Erwin walked over and smiled at you. “Could we talk?” He glanced at Levi. “Don’t glare at me.”</p><p>You patted Levi’s head. “Ignore him. Sure, I can talk. Is it about suspects?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes. Plus, we know what was made for the explosive. So, we just need you to inform us about the regions they are traded in and who are from those regions.”</p><p>You nodded. “I can do that.” You pulled Levi’s arms from around you. “Sorry sweetheart, but I’ve got to work.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Can’t we be together for a bit?”</p><p>“Someone is out for your blood and I want to prevent that, so if all I need to do is give Erwin some information, then I’ll give him everything I know.” You stood up, then walked with Erwin towards the palace. “Do you think they’ll attack again?”</p><p>Erwin nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“Soon?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no they’ll re-assess everything first, then they’ll attack.”</p><p>You gulped. “I don’t want that.”</p><p>“No one does.”</p><p>You stopped, then looked behind at Levi dragging his heels. “Come on Levi.”</p><p>He pouted. “I’m coming.”</p><p>You offered your hand. “Wanna hold my hand?”</p><p>He hurried over and held your hand. “Yes.”</p><p>“Tell you what, when we get into the room, I’ll even sit on your lap.”</p><p>He squeezed your hand. “Good.”</p><p>You looked to Erwin. “That should be okay, right?”</p><p>Erwin nodded. “It’s fine. You can sit on his lap. I won’t argue with that angry look of his.” Erwin chuckled. “He really has opened up more since you came back.”</p><p>You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Proud of you.”</p><p>Erwin opened his office door. “This way.”</p><p>Levi pulled you inside, then sat down first and pulled you onto his lap. He gave you a little hug. “Okay, now you can work with her.”</p><p>Erwin sat behind his desk, then got out paper and a pen to write on. “Okay, well I know Duke Jasper is one.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “He made that obvious on our wedding day.”</p><p>“He did. So, who are the others?”</p><p>You bit your lip and frowned. “Lord Todd, Lady Lucy, Duchess Frenchie and Duke Eli. All have links to wanting Levi dead and taking the crown. I’m also sure all of them are in countries that are involved with the materials used in the explosive.”</p><p>Erwin frowned. “How do you know about it?”</p><p>You gulped. “My father and brother were involved with it a bit. It’s not them, or my mother. My family love Levi.” You welled up and sniffed. “They really do, they think he’s wonderful and perfect.”</p><p>Levi hugged you and rubbed your back. “Shh, it’s okay. I know your family is nice and okay, don’t worry.”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and whimpered. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so emotional.”</p><p>“You got attacked and you’re not as strong as you normally are, it’s a lot.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>He cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “You’re safe, okay? I’m here with you and I trust your family.” He rocked with you. “Bless you, you are such a sweet thing.”</p><p>Erwin leaned on the desk. “You sure she’s not emotional because of something else?”</p><p>“We’ve been careful Erwin.”</p><p>“They’re not perfect Levi, they won’t fully stop anything.” He smiled and sighed. “Anyway, thank you for giving me the list of names. I now know who to look at closer.” He wrote a little more. “You should let Hange do a check on you, just to see if my hunch is correct or not.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “She’s not pregnant, not yet. Right brat?”</p><p>You smiled. “I don’t think I am.” You rubbed your tears. “I guess I’m just tired.”</p><p>Levi stood up with you in his arms. “I’ll take her to bed. Do you need us?”</p><p>Erwin shook his head. “That’s all I wanted to know for now. I might have follow-up questions about their power and the family line, but they can wait. I’ll have investigations started right away. She’s yours now for the rest of the day, and take three days off as well.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Levi walked with you and kissed your forehead. “Come on beautiful, let’s get you in bed and rested up.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“No, no you’re not you need to rest.” He walked down the hall with you and saw people who worked there were blushing and giggling at you and Levi, they just liked seeing a loved-up couple. He spun around with you in the hall, then began singing making more people watch.</p><p>You blushed hard. “Levi, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>He nuzzled your face. “I’m in love!” He put you on your feet, then started dancing with you down the hall. “Madly in love!”</p><p>You giggled. “Levi, slow down a little. I’m tired darling.”</p><p>He pulled you close and dipped you. “I love you so much.”</p><p>You smiled at Levi. “It’s because I’m all yours for another three days, isn’t it?”</p><p>He winked. “You’re a smart brat.”</p><p>You linked your arms around his neck then played with the hair on the back of his head. “How did I get such a sweet and loving husband?”</p><p>“You were you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Bed please, I need to rest and I’d like to use you as a pillow. Oh, that’s if you will allow it.”</p><p>He nodded. “I’ll allow it.”</p><p>You grabbed his hand, then ran with him down the hall to your room. You bit your lip and smiled at him as he closed the door behind him wondering what you were up to. You spun him around, then shoved him onto the bed making his huff. You climbed onto him, then sat on his hips and began grinding against him. “You know Levi, I am a little tired, but not overly tired and I think I need some help in making me so tired that I need sleep. Could you help?”</p><p>He held your hips and smiled. “Oh, I can help you.”</p><p>You ran your hands up his chest. “Promise?”</p><p>He purred at you making you shiver. “I promise.” He swung you around and slammed you onto the bed making you squeal, then giggle. “I’m going to do so many things to you.”</p><p>You bit your lip and wiggled. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>He undid his jacket, then threw it. “Yes.” He pulled his knife off his thigh, then tapped your dress. “How about I cut this off.”</p><p>You looked down and sighed. “It was handmade Levi. I don’t think people will be too happy if you cut up my dress. It might make someone sad.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “Yeah…”</p><p>You gasped and flinched as he cut your dress. “Levi!”</p><p>“I’ll pay for another, it’s fine.” He cut it more making you moan. Levi smiled at you. “So, you do like it. I thought you would.”</p><p>You ran your hands up his body. “It’s because you’re being a bad boy, that’s why.”</p><p>He leaned down and growled. “I’ll show you a bad boy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked about Levi’s and yours room, many months gone by of pure loving bliss. Erwin was beginning the investigations, but priority was making sure Levi was doing all his King duties. You had opted out to help him today, because you’d been feeling a little under the weather the past few days. You hummed to yourself as you fixed the bed with your favourite maid Alice. You wanted to be of some help, so you opted into working with Alice almost everyday with cleaning, cooking and just spending time together.</p><p>You covered your mouth when you felt the urge to be sick. Alice looked up at you. “My queen?”</p><p>You hurried to the bathroom, then threw up in the toilet. You coughed a few times, then was sick a bit more. You hummed and cleaned your face. “I’m fine.” You smiled at her. “Just a small amount of sickness is all.”</p><p>“Shall I inform the king?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, no, we don’t want him to worry. I’ll make an appointment with Hange, she’s my doctor after all.” You cleared your throat. “Do you think I could have access to the kitchen? I’d like to make my husband something as a treat.”</p><p>She giggled. “Of course, follow me.”</p><p>You followed her and fanned yourself a little with your hand. “How is everyone?”</p><p>She hummed. “Fine, though the guards are on edge. They’re anticipating another attack.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “I’m not surprised, we are due an attack of some sort.” You got into the kitchen, then placed an apron on. “I just hope Levi lives.”</p><p>“Me too my queen, he’s such a wonderful man.”</p><p>You blushed. “He is.” You sighed and smiled. “Right! Chef? I would like to cook for my husband, is that okay?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Yes, my queen. Can I help?”</p><p>You hummed. “Well, I know he likes his sweets…how about a honey cake?”</p><p>“Perfect! What king of sugar?”</p><p>You bit your lip in wonder. “Ah! I think brown sugar from Prince Omar’s land.”</p><p>He nodded and opened the cupboards, then got the sugar out. “Excellent choice.”</p><p>You blushed and giggled. “I’m glad.” You washed your hands, then worked with the chef to make the cake, then you made a pot of tea as well. You stopped a moment when you felt sick again. “Uggh…”</p><p>The chef placed the back of his hand on your forehead. “You don’t have a temperature…maybe I could get you something…you have a bad stomach…” He moved about, then got something for you. “Drink this, it’ll fix you right up.”</p><p>You downed it and hummed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“That’ll settle the little one.”</p><p>You went pale. “Little one?”</p><p>He smiled. “I’ve worked for many rich folk and well, a lady looking as good as you with sickness in the morning leads to one answer.”</p><p>You bit your thumb nail and thought, there were a few times you and Levi didn’t use the sponge. “Thank you for your kindness. I’ll take this to the King now.” You picked up the tray, then sighed. “Wish me luck, you all know how grabby his hands are.” They all laughed and waved to you. You winked at them, then went down the hall to Levi’s study. He had two, one on the top floor that no one could go in but you and him, then his bottom floor one for meetings and working with others. You balanced the tray on your arm, then knocked on Levi’s door to hear him call out. You opened it and smiled. “Hello darling, I thought I would treat you because I’ve not been around you for a few days.”</p><p>Levi sat up, smiled and hummed. “It’s so good to see you. I was just thinking about you.”</p><p>You closed the door with your bum. “You’re always thinking about me.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>You walked over and stood next to him, then put the tray down. “I got you a gift.” You gasped when you felt a hand on your bum. “Levi, where is that hand going?”</p><p>“Nowhere.” He sighed. “So, what’s this?”</p><p>“I baked.”</p><p>He looked up at you. “You baked? Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “I made honey cake for you with a nice tea to match.”</p><p>He smiled. “Well, aren’t you wonderful? You after something brat?”</p><p>You sat on his lap and sighed. “So, in order for me to do something nice for my husband, then I have need or want something? I think I disagree with that.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around you and smiled. “Oh you do, do you?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes. I baked you a cake because I love you and I missed you.”</p><p>He hummed. “You baked it as an excuse to come see me, right? You silly brat.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh, then tried to get off his lap. “I don’t like you anymore.”</p><p>He pulled you back and laughed. “Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Away from you.”</p><p>“Don’t go.”</p><p>You wiggled in his arms. “But you’re so mean.”</p><p>He went to kiss you, but you turned your head away. “Tch, oi brat let me kiss you.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“You pouting now?”</p><p>You pouted and nodded. “Yes!”</p><p>He smiled and nipped your neck. “Fuck I love you so much.” He growled at you making you giggle. “You’re so precious and perfect.”</p><p>You grabbed the plate with the cake on, then cut it with a fork. “Good, I’m glad you see me that way. Now can you try my cake?”</p><p>He hummed. “If I can get a kiss.”</p><p>You sighed and kissed him. “Better?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You fed him cake. “Eat up, I worked hard on this.”</p><p>He licked his lips and hummed. “It’s good. It’s soft, warm, not too sweet…it’s wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Really? You really like it?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>You put the plate down, then hugged him tightly as you squealed. “Yay!”</p><p>He hugged you back. “Can I have some more?”</p><p>You grabbed the plate, then fed him. “I might start making dinner now.”</p><p>“I’d like to have at least one of your meals.”</p><p>You gasped. “How about we make it a thing? Give the maids and butlers two days off a week. Say, Saturday and Sunday?”</p><p>He hummed in thought, then nodded. “Sure, sounds perfect. We’ll have the place to ourselves for two days then.”</p><p>“I’ll cook for you too.”</p><p>“I’ll get that actioned soon.”</p><p>You put the empty plate down, then poured a cup of cup and offered it to Levi. “Wonderful. So, what are you up to today?”</p><p>He sipped his tea and hummed. “Well, I’ve been signing a few papers about distribution of goods. As well as agreeing to trading and gaining a few profits for us.”</p><p>You picked up the papers and read over a few. “A few profits? Levi, this is a lot of money we’re gaining.” You looked to him. “Are you a genius?”</p><p>He hummed. “No, but my training in the slums with money and trading helped.”</p><p>“You knew how to make a good deal.” You put the papers on the table, then looked over more. “You’re investing the money into education?”</p><p>“Yes, as well as homes for children with no family. I’ll have them inspected and regulated, so no kids get hurt or abused.”</p><p>You smiled and kissed Levi. “I love you so much, you’re so wonderful.”</p><p>He blushed. “You proud of me?”</p><p>You nodded and welled up. “So proud.”</p><p>He hugged you. “Good.”</p><p>You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. “Levi?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I might be pregnant.”</p><p>Levi gripped you a little. “What? Really?”</p><p>You squeezed Levi tightly. “Yeah, I’ve been sick in the mornings, my joints ache a bit and I’m tired, yet I have no temperature or anything else. I’ll check with Hange.”</p><p>He lifted your head up by your chin and smiled at you. “That’s wonderful news.”</p><p>You smiled. “It is…” You gulped. “But I’m worried. People want to hurt you and Duke Jasper has a thing for me. I want everything to go smoothly, I want a happy family, I want you to live to see your child grow up.”</p><p>He wiped tears from your cheeks. “Shh, it’s going to be fine, okay?” He stood you up, then stood up. “Come on, let’s go talk to Hange and see what she says about the news, okay?”</p><p>You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>He guided you through the halls and outside, then he walked with you to the hospital building next to the barracks. He pushed the doors open making patients jump at seeing the King and Queen together. He hurried down the line of beds, then stopped when he saw Hange. “Hange? Are you free?”</p><p>She looked over to you both and smiled. “Hello you two! Oh, sure I’m free.” She walked over. “How can I help?”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “Could you carry out an examination on the brat?”</p><p>Hange smiled at you. “Of course, you feeling sick?”</p><p>You shook your head. “N-No.”</p><p>She looked between the two of you, then grinned. “Aaaah, well…come this way and I will exam you.” She led you to a private room, then sat you down on a bed. “Now, are you late?”</p><p>You gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes, I’ve missed two, but I thought it was due to stress of a possible attack.”</p><p>She hummed. “Sure, sure. Now I’m going to exam you, there will be some discomfort, but it won’t hurt at all. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Just lie back, relax and let me look.”</p><p>You turned your head and closed your eyes, then Levi held your hand tightly as you whined at the discomfort. “Levi.”</p><p>He cupped your hand and kissed it loads. “I’m right here beautiful, I’m right here.”</p><p>Hange pulled away and smiled. “All done, sorry about any problems I caused.”</p><p>You shook your head and smiled at her. “It’s okay.”</p><p>She smiled. “Well, I have some news. You both are expecting a lovely baby. Congratulations.” She stared cleaning up. “I will make a note of a few meds needed, as well as a new diet you will have. I’ll move to the palace and keep an eye on her. Everything will run smoothly, I promise.”</p><p>You sat up and placed your hand on your tummy. “A baby?”</p><p>She hummed a laugh. “Yes.”</p><p>You looked to Levi, then smiled. “We’re having a family.”</p><p>Levi sat on the bed, then wrapped his arms around you. “A family.” He kissed you loads, then laughed with you as you both welled up. “I can’t believe it. This is wonderful news.”</p><p>You nodded, then you gulped. “Levi…we can’t let anyone we don’t trust know about the baby.”</p><p>“You’re right.” He sighed. “We’ll keep this quiet, okay Hange?”</p><p>She tapped her nose. “I’ve got this. Now off you go and enjoy your day together, you deserve it.” She pointed at you. “Now exerting yourself Mrs, you need plenty of rest or you risk hurting the little one.”</p><p>You smiled. “Promise.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Levi helped you off the bed, then led you to the door. “Thank you, Hange. Thank you.” Levi put his arm around you and squeezed you. “I can’t believe it; this is wonderful news.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?”</p><p>He gasped and cleared his throat. “We have to keep it quiet.”</p><p>You smiled. “You’re like a little kid.”</p><p>He ran with you back to the palace and bumped into Erwin. “Ah, Erwin I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Erwin looked at you and Levi. “Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>Levi placed his hand on your tummy and you put your hand on his. “We’re expecting, but we’re keeping it quiet.”</p><p>Erwin smiled brightly. “What wonderful news.” He laughed. “I…wow…I’m so happy for you both. Oh, but you are right, we have to keep this quiet for a while until we can’t hide it. If it gets out at the early stages, it puts your health at risk and the little ones. I’ll get a plan in action. Is Hange moving over here?”</p><p>“Yes, to keep an eye on her.”</p><p>“Good, well I look forward to meeting the little one.”</p><p>You smiled. “Me too.”</p><p>Levi hugged you close. “I’m very excited. Could I have the rest of the day off? I want to spend it together and for us to have a nice meal.”</p><p>Erwin laughed. “Sure, sure. Off you go you two lovebirds.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at your desk next to Levi’s on the top floor writing away. Levi was adamant that you two had a desk together, so you could work and make choices as a couple. Today you were reading letters from Prince’s who were sad you were not single, but still wanted to stay in touch. You lifted a letter from Prince Vlad and smiled as you read his beautiful handwriting and sweet words to you, he was sad you weren’t his, but he was telling you about how well his land was doing. Vlad had always been a good friend to you, and therefore he traded and supported you no matter what. His army was at Levi’s disposal if he wanted.</p><p>Levi reached over and placed his hand on your lap. “What’s got you smiling so much? You have a love letter?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and showed Levi the letter. “Vlad has sent a wonderful letter. He’s doing really well and so is his kingdom.”</p><p>Levi took the letter and read it. “Tch, damn tall handsome blonde wants my wife, does he? Piece of shit.”</p><p>You sighed. “Levi.”</p><p>He glanced at you. “What?”</p><p>“Reel in that jealousy, okay? I’m your wife and I’m having your child. I love you and only you. Vlad has no chance with me.” You took the letter back. “Besides, he’s my friend and he’s just updating me on how he’s doing.” You smiled at the letter. “He’s invited us to go visit, which I think would be good for us.”</p><p>“Bet you would.”</p><p>You smirked at Levi. “You’re being so silly.” You kissed the air. “Gimmie a kiss.”</p><p>He sighed, then leaned over and kissed you. “Love you.”</p><p>You smiled. “Love you too.” You picked up another letter. “Oh, this is from Omar.” You handed it to Levi. “I don’t want to read it.”</p><p>Levi took it. “He the asshole from the ball who thought you should be a princess and not a prince.”</p><p>“He’d whip me into shape.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “It’s addressed to you, but I’ll open it.”</p><p>You picked up a pen. “I have letters to write. You have fun with that asshole.”</p><p>Levi hummed and read through the letter. “He wants us to visit.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So, he can give you a formal apology for his words and actions.” He looked to you. “We should go, you know to fix relations between our kingdoms.”</p><p>You pulled a face, then sank into your seat a little and placed your hand on your tiny bump. “Alright, we should go then.”</p><p>Levi looked over and placed his hand on your tiny bump. “Everything okay?”</p><p>You hummed and closed your eyes. “Yeah, just a little sickness is all.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” You smiled and looked to Levi. “Love you Levi.”</p><p>He leaned over and kissed you. “I love you so much.” He patted his lap. “Come sit on my lap.”</p><p>You smirked. “No.”</p><p>He watched you write and frowned. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because Levi, I’m pregnant because of a simple come here and sit on my lap.”</p><p>“Well, you never complained. If I remember correctly, you’re usually begging for more and moaning my name nice and loud.”</p><p>You smacked Levi with an envelope making him laugh. “Shut up you perv.”</p><p>“You drag your nails down my back leaving your mark. You also grind so perfectly on my-.”</p><p>You covered his mouth with your hand as you blushed. “Sh-shut up.”</p><p>He pulled your hand away, then pulled you onto his lap. “Give me a kiss and I’ll stop.”</p><p>You smirked. “You’re so naughty.”</p><p>“Kiss.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “How’s that?”</p><p>He pulled your chin down a little, then kissed you deeply and passionately. “There, much better.”</p><p>You kissed his cheek. “Good, because I have work to finish.” You sat at your desk, then began working on more letters. “So, I’m saying yes to Omar and Vlad.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and looked up at the door as someone knocked. “Come in.” You smiled and Eren. “Hello Eren.”</p><p>He smiled and handed you your letters. “Here are your letters my queen.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Great actually, how are you?”</p><p>He sighed. “Good, little on edge though.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Understandable. Just, don’t forget to rest, okay?”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>You picked up the envelope cutter. You sliced the envelope open. “Good, because even though you’re protecting the King, you still need to take care of your health.” You put the knife down, then pulled the letter out and head a tap. You looked down and saw a finger. You gasped and dropped everything and stood up from your seat. “Oh God!” You covered your mouth as you felt sick because of the baby. “I feel sick.”</p><p>Levi pulled you close. “Eren, get Erwin and Mike in here. I’m taking this one to our bedroom and I’ll be back.”</p><p>Eren bowed. “Yes sir.”</p><p>Levi hurried with you down the hall. “This way, come on. Just hold back, okay?” He led you to the bathroom, then got you to the toilet in time as you were sick. “I’ll get you some water.”</p><p>You gulped and nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>He handed you a glass. “Drink up and I’ll help you to bed.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He guided you to the bed, then lay you down. “Rest and I’ll deal with the letter and the finger.”</p><p>You whined. “Okay.”</p><p>He ran his hand over your hair. “Need me to loosen your corset and dress?”</p><p>You nodded. “Please.”</p><p>He walked to the other side of you, then loosened them for you. “There. I’ll head off, but I’ll be back in a bit.”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay.” You hugged your tummy and closed your eyes, you drifted off for a bit in a light sleep. You flinched when someone touched you. “No!”</p><p>Levi moved his hands back. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump.”</p><p>You welled up and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He rubbed your back. “Don’t be sorry. I scared you.” He pulled you away, then rubbed your tears away. “Breathe, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and sighed. “What…what happened?”</p><p>“It was a threat.”</p><p>“To me?”</p><p>He shook his head. “The letter was for you, it was a love letter, but there was another letter for me threatening death. The finger belongs to someone from the palace they say, but we’ve done a role call and no one is missing or hurt. They’re just trying to scare us.”</p><p>You sniffed. “I love letter to me?”</p><p>He kissed your forehead. “It’s okay, I’m taking care of this. You need to rest.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me.”</p><p>He smiled. “I’m not. I’m just going to close the curtains, then we’ll go to bed. Okay?”</p><p>You whined and nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>He closed the curtains, then undid your dress and changed you into your night dress. “You and our baby are my priority.” He kissed your shoulder, then hugged you from behind. “I love you so much.”</p><p>You smiled and turned to Levi. “I love you too. My priority is you and our baby.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed you. “I can’t wait to meet the little one.”</p><p>You giggled. “I can’t either.”</p><p>He pouted. “But I won’t have you all to myself anymore.”</p><p>“I’ll still be all yours, I promise.”</p><p>He hugged you and flopped down on the bed with you. “Good. I’m a possessive man, but I will love our baby with all my heart.”</p><p>You smiled and snuggled against him. “I know. I’m possessive and needy for you.”</p><p>“I love that.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Good. So, baby names for our prince or princess.”</p><p>“What you thinking?”</p><p>You smiled. “Evan for a boy and Kuchel for a girl.”</p><p>He smiled and welled up, then cleared his throat. “Why Kuchel?”</p><p>You played with his hair. “Because, our baby is a gift and so was your mother. I want to carry on that gift of a beautiful name and person down.”</p><p>Levi hugged you tightly and pressed his face to your chest as he sniffed and cried a little. “Thank you.” He sniffed. “Thank you.”</p><p>You kissed the top of his head. “I love you Levi, I really do.”</p><p>He gave you a squeeze. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You inhaled as you felt a light touch on your face. You opened your eyes, then smiled at Levi. “Hi.”</p><p>He kissed you. “Hi.”</p><p>“We almost there?”</p><p>He nodded. “I came to tell you our ship will be docking soon.” He looked down to your bump. “How are you and the little one?”</p><p>You smiled. “Good.” You sat up and hummed. “It’s warm.”</p><p>Levi got off the bed and changed. “Well, Prince Omar’s land it rather hot.”</p><p>You slipped off the bed and changed into lighter clothes. “I’m looking forward to seeing it, but not to seeing the Prince again.”</p><p>“Well, we’re here to fix relations between our countries.”</p><p>You smiled. “I know.”</p><p>He put his arm around you and kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry, your safety is my priority.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Umm…do I look pregnant?”</p><p>He looked down at your tummy. “It’s only a little bump right now, so he won’t figure it out.”</p><p>You smiled. “Good.” You walked with him onto the deck and looked around, you stared at the docks getting closer. “How…how is the investigation into the letter and finger?”</p><p>“I told you not to worry about that, I’m dealing with it.” He kissed your temple. “Love you.”</p><p>You sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p>He kissed your cheek loads. “Come on, say it.”</p><p>You giggled. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Say it. Say how you care and love me.”</p><p>You smiled at him. “I love you with everything in me.”</p><p>He kissed you. “Good.” He held your hand, then led you down the walkway and onto the docks. He looked to a man who bowed. “Ah, are you our contact?”</p><p>The man stood up and smiled. “Yes, my King, I was sent by the great prince Omar to collect you.” He led you to a carriage that was open with only thin netting to hide you and Levi a little. “My Queen, allow me to help you.”</p><p>Levi held your waist and lifted you up and into the carriage. “I got her.” Levi climbed up and sat next to you. “Thank you.”</p><p>The man bowed. “You’re welcome.” He climbed up and led the horses.</p><p>You looked around, then leaned over to Levi. “The horses are wearing feathers and cloth. It’s…it’s over the top showing power and money.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “I know. It’s not us, but we are in Omar’s country and we must respect whatever he throws our way.”</p><p>You smiled and held his hand. “I know.”</p><p>Levi ruffled his hair. “It sounds like I keep telling you off.”</p><p>You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I know you’re not.”</p><p>He put his arm around you and held you. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>You smiled and closed your eyes. “You are the sweetest.”</p><p>Levi smiled and rested his cheek on your head, then closed his eyes as well. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” You fell asleep for a bit, then woke up as Levi lightly shook you. You lifted your head and sighed. “Hmm?”</p><p>“We’re here. Let’s go.” Levi got out, then grabbed your waist and lifted you up and out onto your feet. “Stay with me, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and held his hand tightly. “Promise.”</p><p>Levi pulled you along to the ancient Egyptian and Greek looking home, with blues, whites and gold. The windows were open, plenty of balcony’s, as well as tall tress and water features and a shallow pool. “Tch, damn.”</p><p>You hummed. “It’s pretty.” You noticed Levi was glancing at you. “Ah, but I love our home the most.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Good.”</p><p>“Then again, home for me is anywhere you are.”</p><p>Levi blushed. “Tch, damn brat. You make my heart race.”</p><p>You giggled as you walked you followed the servants around the building to the back, it was vast gardens, a massive pool and there lying on a golden seat with people fanning him was Omar. “Oh wow.”</p><p>Levi gulped. “This is going to be a long week.”</p><p>You hummed. “Chin up darling, as long as we’re together.”</p><p>He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>The servant escorting you bowed to Omar. “Great Prince Omar, the King and Queen of Halgar.”</p><p>Omar sat up and jumped off his bed, he opened his arms and smiled. “You made it!”</p><p>Levi clenched his jaw and when he saw how Omar was dress, he had a fancy skirt like wrap around his waist and sandals on, meaning he was shirtless with a few thick necklaces on. “We did.”</p><p>Omar walked up to you, to your hand and kissed the back of it. “It’s been so long and you look perfect, you really do.”</p><p>You gulped. “Umm, thank you.”</p><p>He smiled. “This is just perfect, it really is. Oh, we should get you into cooler clothes, this place can get rather hot. I wouldn’t want you passing out.”</p><p>“Oh, um, thank you.” You looked to Levi. “What about Levi?”</p><p>Omar looked to Levi and acted as if he’d only just realised, he was there. “Oh, yeah well I can find a few things for you as well.” He placed his hand on your lower back and pushed. “Come.”</p><p>You stumbled forwards, then looked back at Levi. “Levi?”</p><p>Levi walked next to you. “I’m here.”</p><p>You looked to Omar. “So, about why we are here.”</p><p>Omar smiled. “Let’s get you dressed and settled, then we’ll talk.”</p><p>“Oh, but.”</p><p>“Come, come.”</p><p>“I need my maid Alice.”</p><p>Omar frowned. “My servants can dress you.”</p><p>Levi stopped Omar from walking by standing in the way. “Alice, she needs Alice.”</p><p>Omar looked to you. “Is there something the matter?”</p><p>“My wife has some scars from the attack.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be ashamed of them, you are beautiful.”</p><p>Levi pulled you against him. “It’s just, she’d feel more comfortable with Alice.”</p><p>Omar sighed and nodded. “Alright, well I will show you the room and I will let your servant know.”</p><p>You growled a little, it was cute sounding to Levi. “Maid, she’s a maid not a servant.”</p><p>Omar opened a door. “Of course. Just in here, okay? I will send her to you.”</p><p>You walked in and sat down with a sigh. “Stupid.”</p><p>Levi walked over and played with your hair. “You were so cute when you growled.”</p><p>You pouted. “Was not.”</p><p>He cupped your face and kissed you. “You were.”</p><p>You poked his tummy. “Shut up.”</p><p>He kissed your face all over. “Cute, cute, cute, cute.”</p><p>“Oh.” You both looked to Alice. She giggled and blushed. “Sorry, do you want me to come back?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You backhanded Levi’s gut. “Levi. No Alice, it’s okay. He’s being silly.”</p><p>She walked in and bowed. “Well, I will help you into these new clothes then.” You stood up and let her take everything off you. “The corset too, they lightly bind here.”</p><p>You smiled. “Okay.”</p><p>She started undoing your corset, then looked to Levi. “Um, my King?”</p><p>Levi jumped, then turned around. “Tch, sorry.”</p><p>Alice giggled. “The King really loves you, huh? It’s sweet and romantic.” She bound your chest lightly. “It’s lovely to see it in the palace after everything before. How’s the binding? Is it okay?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “It’s perfect, thank you.” You sighed. “I get it though; it must be nice to see a different way of how a king and queen are.”</p><p>“We all love that you two are so in love.” She wrapped cloth as underwear for you, then began wrapping the beautiful cloth wrap around dress on you. She did up your hair a little, so you looked like an ancient Greek goddess. “Perfect. My King, your Queen is ready.”</p><p>Levi turned and blushed. “You…”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m guessing I look good.”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, you look divine.”</p><p>Alice giggled. “Well, next we have to get you changed my king.”</p><p>Levi blushed and cleared his throat. “I’ll get help from a male.”</p><p>Alice bowed. “Well, they are right this way then.”</p><p>You held Levi’s hand and followed. “I bet they’ll put you in something like what Omar has.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Maybe, but I’m not fond of being half naked all the time.”</p><p>You thought about it and blushed. “Oh, well, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>Alice opened a door before Levi could respond. “In here, I’ll take the queen to some place she can sit and relax.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Thank you.”</p><p>You waved to Levi. “See you in a bit.”</p><p>“Be good.”</p><p>You blew him a kiss, then walked with Alice. “Do you have a list from Hange of my diet?”</p><p>She nodded. “I do and I have some medicated drinks too. Hange is sorry she couldn’t come, but I made sure to train with her plenty so you’ll be well and safe.” She led you outside to a sitting area with a nice view and near prince Omar. “I’ll be right at your side, okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Omar sat up and smiled as he said your name. “You look beautiful in my people’s clothes.”</p><p>You sat down and smiled “Thank you.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything? Wine maybe?”</p><p>You shook your head. “Oh no thank you, water will do just fine if you have any.”</p><p>Alice bowed. “I’ll get you some, perhaps you’d like some fruit too?”</p><p>You nodded. “I would, thank you.”</p><p>Omar smiled. “So, I brought you here to talk to you.”</p><p>You took your water and sipped. “Mmm, yes.”</p><p>“I just want to say, I am really sorry for how rude I was at the ball. I spoke about you in a rather demeaning way and it was wrong of me.” He bowed his head. “Please accept my apology for my words.”</p><p>You smiled. “It’s okay, really. I think you were just teasing, right?”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “Yes, but it came off as dominating and rude.”</p><p>You shook your head. “It’s okay, really. You wanted to provide me with everything and more if I married you.”</p><p>“Are you happy? With Levi that is?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “I am loved so much and I am in love. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”</p><p>“Good.” His smile faded as he stared at something. “Levi.”</p><p>You turned and looked at Levi, then felt yourself flush bright red. Levi had his hair pushed back, a wrap around like skirt just like Omar’s, bangles on his upper arms that were squeezing him showing off his muscle, sandals and a necklace to show he was a king. You gulped, then looked away. “Oh no.”</p><p>Levi walked over and sighed. “Are you really sorry?”</p><p>Omar gave a strained smile. “I am, I really am. I was rude to your wife and in your home of all places. So, I am sorry to you too Levi for being disrespectful to your wife and in your home.”</p><p>Levi sat next to you and noticed your strong blush. “Thank you.” He reached over and grabbed a grape from you, then ate it and licked his lips. “Juicy.”</p><p>You whimpered, then looked away. “Anyway! Business.”</p><p>Omar waved his hand. “Tomorrow, today we focus on you settling in and getting a good night’s rest.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You woke up in the night and inhaled. You sat up as you felt a little sick and some discomfort. You slipped off to the bathroom, then walked back with some water after and stopped when you noticed some lights. You walked over to the balcony and watched people walking in the garden with torches. You frowned as you watched them walk. You ruffled your hair, then hurried over to Levi peacefully passed out in bed. You smiled at how cute he looked tangled up in the thin sheet, his arm over where you would be. He frowned in his sleep, then moaned as he gripped the bed.</p><p>You sat down, then lightly shook him. “Levi? Darling?”</p><p>He inhaled and opened his eyes. “Hmm?” He smiled. “Hey sweetheart, you look so beautiful.”</p><p>You smiled. “Someone is sleepy and being honest.”</p><p>He gripped your thigh and squeezed. “It’s true though, you’re so beautiful.” He frowned. “You okay? What happened?”</p><p>“I got a bit sick and uncomfortable.”</p><p>He leaned up. “Do you need me to do anything?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I’m okay.”</p><p>He looked sad. “Oh…”</p><p>“You could look at something for me.”</p><p>He smiled. “Yeah?”</p><p>You nodded and held his hand. “This way.” You pulled him along to the balcony, then pointed. “Look.”</p><p>He hugged you from behind, then frowned. “Odd.”</p><p>You hummed. “Is there a tradition or something?”</p><p>“No idea.” He kissed your temple. “I can go find out; you stay here.”</p><p>You turned to him. “Don’t go.”</p><p>He cupped your hands around your glass of water. “Drink this, then get off to bed, okay?”</p><p>You bit your lip and lowered your head. “But.”</p><p>He lifted your head up by yours chin. “Be a good brat for me, okay?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “I won’t be long. I promise.”</p><p>You watched him walk to the door. “Be careful.”</p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” You sighed after he went, then you stood there for a while and stared at the door. You put your glass down on the side, then ran outside and looked around for Levi, but you couldn’t see him and sighed. “Levi…” You leaned on the balcony and whined when you thought about Levi. You stood up and turned to the door as someone knocked. You ran over, then opened it up to see Omar. “Oh, hello.”</p><p>Omar hummed a laugh. “Don’t act so excited.” He looked you up and down causing you to hold your dress closer to hide yourself. “I heard you and Levi talking, then saw him leave.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s gone to look at something.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You pulled a face, then sighed. “Well, I saw something in the garden. Some of your people with torches were hurrying about.”</p><p>He frowned. “Really? How odd. It’s late and no one should be about.” He hummed, then sighed. “I’ll go have a look at what’s going on as well, I’m guessing that’s where Levi’s gone.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He reached over and played with a strand of your hair. “He left you all alone.”</p><p>You stepped back. “I can handle myself in a fight. Thank you for your concern.” You nodded down the hall. “You said you were going to investigate.”</p><p>He smiled and bowed. “Of course, just stay in your room.”</p><p>You nodded. “Be safe Omar.”</p><p>“I will.” You closed it and sighed, then you walked over to the bed and sat down. You flopped onto your side and whined as you thought of Levi and missed him. You pulled his pillow close, then squeezed it tightly. “Levi.” You fell asleep as you spooned Levi’s pillow, your tears soaking it. You gasped when you felt someone touching you, you opened your eyes and saw Levi lying next to you. “Levi.”</p><p>He smiled. “Hi. Did you fall asleep from crying?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What happened? What did you find?”</p><p>He sighed and took the pillow from you, then pulled you into his arms. “I managed to catch up with the group, but they were talking in the native language to here, I only understood some as I’m still learning. Omar caught up with me, so we worked together, he’s really good at stealth. Omar managed to translate with me what they were saying.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Levi squeezed you. “I need you to stay with me at all times, if you can’t, then stay with someone you trust, like Alice.”</p><p>You looked up at him. “Levi, are we in danger?”</p><p>“Everything is going to be just fine. I don’t want you to stress, okay? It’s not good for your health or the baby’s.”</p><p>You nibbled your lip. “Okay.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Hey, thought I said no stressing.”</p><p>“I know, but.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>You pouted. “Don’t be mean.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You smiled and blushed. “I love you too.”</p><p>He sighed and moved hair from your face. “So, did you like what I was wearing today?”</p><p>You nodded shyly. “Y-yes.”</p><p>“Did I look good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it. You looked very beautiful, though I do enjoy seeing you in our country’s clothes. You pull off a corset very well.”</p><p>You giggled as he kissed your neck. “Well, I’ll have to stop with them when the bump get’s bigger and start lightly binding.”</p><p>“I could just hold them all the time.”</p><p>You playfully shoved Levi. “Pervert. I’m being serious.”</p><p>He hugged you and kissed you. “I know.”</p><p>You sighed and traced patterns on his bare chest. “Is everything really going to be okay?”</p><p>“You’re stressing again.”</p><p>You sat up and placed your hand on your tummy. “I know, but we’re in a foreign country, far from home, friends and family. I’m extra nervous. What are we going to do if something were to happen? I can’t lose you.”</p><p>Levi sat up and rubbed your back. “You won’t.”</p><p>You looked to him. “You’re not indestructible, you’re human.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You may be the strongest soldier in the land, but every person has a weakness.”</p><p>“I have none.”</p><p>You smiled sadly. “You do, me and the baby.”</p><p>He cupped the side of your face. “No, no you two are my greatest strength.”</p><p>You welled up and hugged him. “I can’t bare the thought of losing you.”</p><p>“I’ll fight to live for you both. I plan on growing old with you, having many children and our children having kids of their own. I will live to see that come true.”</p><p>You smiled and kissed his forehead. “You always know what to say.”</p><p>“It’s because I love you so much.”</p><p>You giggled. “I love you too.” You hummed. “So, does this have to do with the whole finger thing?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Brat…”</p><p>“Don’t deflect.” You pointed at him. “I am your wife and you swore we’d be equal, right?”</p><p>He nodded. “Right.”</p><p>“So, you don’t have to tell me details, but has this thing out there got anything to do with that love letter and finger?”</p><p>He held your hands. “No, this has nothing to do with it. This is something different.”</p><p>“The explosive then?”</p><p>He let out a long sigh, then shook his head. “No, no I don’t think so.”</p><p>You lowered your head. “So, we have someone back home wanting to kill you, another wanting to hurt you for me and now a conspiracy here to hurt you?”</p><p>Levi gulped. “Actually, the one here is not to do with me.”</p><p>You frowned and looked at Levi. “Me?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, it’s a plot against Omar.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “Oh no…”</p><p>“Although he is an asshole, we can’t let him die because of a few mistakes.”</p><p>You nodded. “Are we in danger?”</p><p>“No, not at all. As I said, it’s just all against him.”</p><p>You hummed. “Are we going to help?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You smiled. “Good.”</p><p>He pulled away and pulled back the covers and held your hand as you shuffled on your knees and got in. “We have an allegiance with his father and mother, so we must be loyal to him. Tomorrow we’re going to the main palace, then meeting with his parents and discussing it with them to see if it’s something they are aware of.” He got into bed, then held you. “But as I said, it’s not something you need to worry about. We’ll handle this all.”</p><p>You frowned. “So, why do I have to stay with someone all the time? Why do I need protecting?”</p><p>“Because I want you protected and it’s no secret Omar has affections for you, everyone knows it and even his people believed he was going to bring you home to marry. Although he can’t have you, you still play an important part to him.”</p><p>You nodded. “I understand, don’t be alone or be with someone I can’t trust.”</p><p>“I’ll give you a weapon to carry, because I know you can fight well.”</p><p>“Sword please.”</p><p>He kissed your forehead. “Alright. Just, don’t push your body too much.”</p><p>“I know, our baby.”</p><p>He smiled. “Yeah, our baby…I still can’t get over that…anyway, sleep.”</p><p>You sighed and closed your eyes. “Night Levi.”</p><p>“Night, love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar led the way as you hurried along with Levi holding your hand. He pushed open the doors to show the King and Queen sat on their thrones chatting to each other. Omar raced towards his parents. “Father, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>The King smiled. “What seems to be wrong son?”</p><p>“There’s a plot against me father.”</p><p>The King frowned, then stood up. “What? Who would want to kill you? You’re my precious son and you’re doing so well to make a difference to this land. You are no longer the selfish child you used to be; you’ve grown.”</p><p>Levi let go of your hand and walked forwards. “I helped Omar with a little investigation, it seems that there is a plot to stop him from taking the throne. Has there been any changes recently?”</p><p>“Well, I’m handing over the throne to him in a few days.”</p><p>“Someone isn’t happy about it.”</p><p>The Queen smiled. “Dear me, poor Omar.”</p><p>Omar walked over to the Queen. “Mother…”</p><p>She gave him a little smile. “Don’t worry Omar, your father will fix this.” She held her hand out as Omar went for a hug. “Don’t smother me Omar, my dress today is fine silk.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>The King sighed. “King Levi, what would you recommend?”</p><p>You smiled. “Umm excuse me?” They all looked to you. “I think Omar, my husband and you great King should go have a chat. Me and the Queen will have a nice drink together and maybe a walk?”</p><p>They all looked to the Queen, she smiled and stood up. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Levi grabbed your hand and pulled you close. “Brat…”</p><p>You kissed him. “I’ll be alright, you be safe okay?” You kissed him and hummed. “Love you.” You let him go and walked over to the Queen. “Shall we?”</p><p>She hummed a laugh and walked with you. “You and your husband are very much in love, aren’t you?”</p><p>You nodded. “I believe we are, yes.”</p><p>“It’s refreshing to see, as most royal marriages are not out of love but for power. I’m glad Halgar has a King and Queen madly in love.”</p><p>“Our people seem to like it.”</p><p>“I can imagine.” She led you to a shallow pool out the back, then started taking her dress off so she was in the bindings. “Will you join me?”</p><p>You blushed and thought about your bump, it was noticeable to those who had children. “Um.”</p><p>“Can’t swim?”</p><p>“No, I can. Thenwin is surrounded by water, so we must know how to.”</p><p>She stepped into the water, then sat. “Come.”</p><p>You sighed, then took your things off and sat on the edge with your legs in. “It’s cool.”</p><p>“It’ll heat up by the end of the day from the sun.”</p><p>You smiled and kicked your legs. “It’s beautiful, so clear too.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>You bit your lip and looked over to her. “You and your husband get on?”</p><p>She smiled. “He worships me, so yes.” She laughed and looked to you. “What woman wouldn’t like their man loving them?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “True.” You looked to Alice as she came over with a drink and food. “Thank you. So, do you only have one child?”</p><p>She clenched her jaw. “Yes, only Omar. My husband didn’t want anymore after him, because he had his successor.”</p><p>“You wanted more?”</p><p>She smiled. “Yes, I did.”</p><p>You sipped your water. “Having many children is a nice thought.”</p><p>She glanced over to you, then leaned on the side next to you and looked at your little bump. “You must be so excited.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She hummed a laugh. “A woman knows. Call it maternal instinct.”</p><p>You placed your hand on your tummy. “We’re excited, yes.”</p><p>She scoffed at your comment. “Really my sweet, your husband doesn’t matter. Your child is yours, not his. You do all the hard work, not him.”</p><p>You gulped. “Well, you’re right, but I wouldn’t be pregnant if it weren’t for Levi.”</p><p>She hummed. “I suppose, but you do most of the work. He’s not carrying the baby, you are. You’ll be nursing her when she’s born.”</p><p>You frowned. “Or he.”</p><p>She laughed and picked up a grape. “Wish for a girl, they are far better than men.” She crushed the grape in her hand. “So pathetic.” She smiled at you. “You’ll have such a beautiful girl. You take your girl and you raise her to be strong like we are.”</p><p>You gulped and nodded. “I will, but what if I have a boy?”</p><p>“Then you make sure your husband doesn’t stop you from having more.”</p><p>You laughed. “Levi wants a large family and so do I.”</p><p>“Then have plenty of girls.”</p><p>You hugged your tummy. “Well, no matter what I have, I will love them.”</p><p>She sighed and slipped into the water more. “So naive.” She drifted in the water for a bit. “Why are you hiding the child?”</p><p>“Threats have been made against my husband, which puts me and our child at risk.”</p><p>She groaned. “Some men are just children.” She sat up and smiled at you. “If he dies, you should be Queen.”</p><p>You shook your head. “I think I’d become a recluse if Levi is killed, because he means the world to me.”</p><p>“You really do love him, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She patted your thigh. “I’m guessing his hunger is strong.”</p><p>You blushed. “Yes, but I’m as bad as him.”</p><p>She winked at you. “I do hope the bed we’ve provided is good enough.”</p><p>You blushed more. “It is very comfy and doesn’t make a sound.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” She sighed. “I remember when me and my husband were like that, now he doesn’t touch me as much, but showers me in love instead by other means.”</p><p>“Do…do you miss it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You hummed and slipped into the water to cool off, then you hugged your legs. “Omar’s a nice guy, but he doesn’t think sometimes before he speaks.”</p><p>The Queen stood up, then walked to the side and lay on a blanket laid out for her. “I don’t know where he gets it from.”</p><p>“He’s better now.”</p><p>She hummed as her servants fanned her. “So, girls names, what do you have?”</p><p>“Oh, just the one.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Kuchel. That was Levi’s mother’s name.”</p><p>She glanced to you. “So, you’re letting him have control?”</p><p>“No, no. I chose it.” You smiled. “I love the name.”</p><p>She sighed. “If you view it that way.”</p><p>“Ladies!” You looked over to the King with Levi and Omar. “May we join you?”</p><p>The Queen leaned up and smiled. “Of course.”</p><p>You smiled and waved to Levi. “Hi.”</p><p>Levi hurried over to you, then stripped into his underwear and jumped into the water and sat next to you. “Hi.”</p><p>You hugged his arm and kissed him. “You look good enough to eat.”</p><p>“Tch, that’s my line.”</p><p>You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then he crawled backwards taking you with him. “Well, I stole it.”</p><p>He moved you away from the others and out of earshot of them. “Why did you get the Queen alone?”</p><p>You smiled at him. “Reasons.”</p><p>“What are you plotting?”</p><p>“I had suspicions and I have had a few things confirmed for me.”</p><p>He played with your hair and sighed. “Talk to me.”</p><p>You nipped his lip, then kissed him with passion. “Tonight, I will, there are too many ears here.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You paced in the bedroom and tapped your lip in thought as you waited for Levi to finish in the bathroom. You needed to talk to him about your information, or what you were thinking. “Come on…”</p><p>Levi stepped out and smiled. “If you pace any faster, there will be marks left on the floor.”</p><p>You pouted at him. “You are silly sometimes.”</p><p>He hugged you and kissed your forehead. “We’re you waiting on me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He played with your hair. “So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”</p><p>“I think I know who’s behind the plot.”</p><p>He brought you over to the bed, then sat with you. “Okay, but are you sure you have enough evidence.”</p><p>You whined and bit your lip. “No evidence, just a hunch.”</p><p>He sighed. “Alright, sure. Let’s hear it.”</p><p>You turned on the bed and sat facing him. “Okay, so. When we were in the throne room, the King called Omar his son, but the Queen called him Omar.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Then, when Omar went for some affection, the queen pushed him away and seem repulsed by him.”</p><p>Levi frowned in thought. “I guess.”</p><p>You gulped. “So, I wanted to investigate further.”</p><p>“A one on one.”</p><p>You nodded. “Exactly, just to see what she says.”</p><p>He turned and faced you fully. “So, what did she say?”</p><p>“Well, she figured out I’m pregnant, which is fine. However, she was really pushing for me to have a girl.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “So, she prefers girls?”</p><p>You nodded. “She told me she wanted a girl, but the King couldn’t let her have more kids once Omar was born, because he had his heir and that was it.”</p><p>“I guess, but he is in love with his wife, almost worships her.”</p><p>You ruffled your hair and sighed. “He does, he worships her, but I think that’s the issue. He only wanted one child, so he could have his wife all to himself. If you’ve noticed, Omar lives away from the King and Queen.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “He does.”</p><p>“The King loves him, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “So, she had a kid she doesn’t want?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes, yes, she wants a girl, but got a boy instead and I think she hates that. She’s rather bitter towards it all. Thinks you’re useless when it comes to our baby, said it was mine, not ours. Her whole attitude is concerning. I think, maybe, she blames Omar for her life and denying her a daughter. If she takes Omar out the picture.”</p><p>“Then they’d have to start trying for children again.”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>Levi frowned in thought. “Why now though?”</p><p>“Because the King is stepping down and handing the crown over to his son, it made her realise time is running out. Get rid of him now, so she can have what she always wanted.”</p><p>“She doesn’t love the King as much as he loves her.” Levi sighed and shook his head. “This…this is a mess.”</p><p>You held Levi’s hands. “We need to protect Omar. I know he’s an ass, but he’s trying to be better.”</p><p>Levi nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p>You smiled. “So, you believe me?”</p><p>He kissed your forehead. “Of course, I do. You’re a smart one and I think you’re right.”</p><p>You threw yourself at him and hugged him tightly. “Thank you!”</p><p>He hummed a laugh and squeezed you. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>You pulled away and gasped. “Omar.” You jumped off the bed and ran to the door. “We have to protect him.”</p><p>“Calm down.”</p><p>You ran back and grabbed your small blade Levi got you, then back to the door. “We can’t let him die.”</p><p>Levi got up and grabbed his sword. “I know, but calm down.” He cupped the side of your face. “For the baby.”</p><p>You sighed. “Sorry.”</p><p>He kissed you. “Good girl.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m the best.”</p><p>He opened the door and peaked down the hall. “You are, now stay close, okay?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Good.” He moved down the hall and stuck to the dark, you followed him perfectly. He moved along to the hall Omar’s room was in, then he stopped and held his arm out. “She’s here.”</p><p>You peaked around Levi. “I have a plan.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>You walked down the hall and smiled. “My Queen, evening.”</p><p>She flinched. “Oh, evening. Why are you up so late?”</p><p>“I needed to walk, baby.”</p><p>She smiled. “Ah, I remember those nights. So, why are you here?”</p><p>You hummed. “Well, I woke up and I was not fully awake and thought I was home, I seemed to have wandered the wrong way.”</p><p>She gulped and hid something behind her back. “Not to worry.”</p><p>You glanced at the door. “You checking on Omar?”</p><p>She tilted her head. “Sorry?”</p><p>“Well, that’s his room.”</p><p>She gasped. “Oh, right, yes, well I was because he seems…upset these days. I thought I could provide him comfort as a mother.”</p><p>You hummed and nodded. “I guess you’re right, comfort from a mother is lovely…strange how it’s the middle of the night and he’s a grown-up man and you live in a different home.”</p><p>She gave a strained smile. “I couldn’t sleep either. I was lying awake thinking about Omar.”</p><p>You walked closer to her scaring Levi. “You know, I think a mother’s love for their child is the most amazing, you’re willing to do anything for them. You must be the same for your son, it’s admirable and inspiring.”</p><p>She became stiff and leaned away from you, as if she was repulsed by the thought. “Stop calling him that.”</p><p>You smiled at her. “What? Your son? Because he is your son.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“I’m sure your son loves you more than anything, after all today he wanted you to hold him as his mother. A son needs his mother and you are so good to your son.”</p><p>She growled and pulled a curved knife from behind her back, then stabbed down. “SHUT UP!” You grabbed her arm and stopped her from stabbing you. “He is NOT my son! I hated him the moment he was born!”</p><p>Levi ran over shouting your name. You smirked. “Don’t worry Levi, you go to Omar and protect him from her helpers, I’ve got the Queen.”</p><p>He panicked. “But.”</p><p>“GO!”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>You smiled at the queen. “I won’t let you kill him.”</p><p>She snarled. “Why!? Because he’s going to be king and he wants you? So, you have to protect and ally?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No, because I am going to be a mother.” You kicked her in the gut and sent her back, then you twirled your knife and held it in front as you got into a defensive stance. “What you’re doing is a crime against all mothers and fathers and those wanting to be but can’t.”</p><p>She screamed at you. “I wanted a daughter! Not some pathetic boy!”</p><p>You dodged her attacks as she slashed at you in anger, you knew you couldn’t kill her, but you had to subdue her. You dropped to the floor, then kicked her in the jaw hard knocking her to the floor. You got up and ran to her to pin her. You gasped as she slashed at your gut, your jumped back, but she caught your little bump a bit. You fell back onto the floor and panted as our held your bump, you’d gotten a little sloppy. You hummed in slight pain, then rolled you the way of her attack. You gritted your teeth, then ran at her, she got ready with her knife, but your ran a bit up the wall, jump and punched her in the face. You twisted and kicked her back against the wall slamming her there, then she fell forwards onto the floor. You pressed your foot on base of her neck, grabbed her wrist, and yanked it out of the socket. You stumbled back from her and sat on the floor as you put a hand on your cut and panted.</p><p>You hummed. “I shouldn’t be doing this pregnant.”</p><p>Levi opened Omar’s door and said your name, then he saw you staring at the blood on him. “Oh, it’s not mine, don’t worry brat.”</p><p>You smiled and showed him your hand with blood on. “This is mine.”</p><p>He skidded to his knees next to you. “Where are you hurt?”</p><p>You welled up. “I’m sorry, I got sloppy.”</p><p>“Brat?”</p><p>You pulled your hands away to show him the cut on your bump. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He checked the cut out in a panic, then he sighed. “It isn’t deep, so the little one isn’t hurt, but I don’t like it.” He picked you up into his arms. “Omar!?”</p><p>Omar walked out. “Yes?”</p><p>“Take care of your mother, I have to take my wife to the medics.” Levi ran with you down the hall and to the doctors. He lay you on a bed. “Please help my wife.”</p><p>The doctor ran over, then pushed your dress up and checked the cut. He cleaned it up, put ointment on it, then bandaged you up. “There, all repaired.”</p><p>You sniffed and welled up. “I’m so sorry Levi.”</p><p>He kissed your forehead. “Shh, it’s okay. Is she going to be okay?”</p><p>The doctor smiled. “Lot’s of rest and no more stresses, okay? Make sure it stays clean.”</p><p>“What about the baby?”</p><p>“Fine, just fine. When she has the little one and when her bump gets bigger, her cut will be all healed up. I promise it’ll be healed. She’ll be able to have many more children after this one, I promise you that. You can have a large family together.”</p><p>Levi sighed and bowed his head. “Thank you.” Levi scooped you up. “I’ll take her to bed, thank you.” He carried you down the hall slowly until he got to the room, he then lay you in bed and dressed you in a new night dress. “There, now you get some rest.” He stopped moving about and sat on the bed when he noticed home many tears were falling down your cheeks. He gasped and said your name. He cupped your face. “Shh, it’s okay, don’t cry sweetheart. Don’t cry.”</p><p>You lowered your head. “I’m so ashamed of myself.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I put our baby at risk. How can I call myself a mother or queen? I’m pathetic and ashamed of myself. I don’t deserve you, the crown or our baby.”</p><p>Levi pulled you into a hug. “You are not, you protected our baby, you did. If you didn’t, then the damage would have been much worse and we could have lost our baby, or I could have lost you. You protected our little one, you did and you’re amazing and wonderful. You are a queen and a mother. Most of all, you are a perfect wife.”</p><p>“But Levi.”</p><p>“No, I won’t have you saying such horrible things about yourself that aren’t true.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you so, so much. You are my life and I am so proud of you for what you did today. I am.”</p><p>You sniffed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I love you too Levi.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “I don’t want you to worry anymore, okay? Tomorrow we’re going home, I need you to get better and being here in this stressful place isn’t good for you. Deal?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You had your hand on your bigger bump, the cut now a light scar on you. You stood sideways looking in the mirror, no longer in corsets and tight top dresses, you were now in long lose dresses that only gripped your boobs. You sighed, then slipped on shoes and walked through the halls and knew the announcement for you having a baby was today. You were nervous about it because you thought that maybe you’d get attacked or something. You smiled at the maids and butlers as you walked down the hall, then you stopped and grabbed the head butler. “Umm…where’s my husband?”</p><p>He smiled. “He’s in his private study now, he moved from his public one. I believe he moved there because he wanted you to visit, but you didn’t hear that from me.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you!” You hurried down to Levi’s study, then opened it and peaked your head in to see him half lying on his desk pouting as he looked at a painting of you. You smiled and bit your lip. “What’s with the long pout darling?”</p><p>He perked up at hearing your voice, then he sat up and smiled when he saw you, he was like a puppy seeing his master again. “Hiii.”</p><p>You walked in and closed the door. “Hi.”</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” You walked over and tangled your fingers in his hair and looked down at the desk. “Working hard?”</p><p>He hummed as you massaged his head. “I am.”</p><p>You kissed the top of his head. “Proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You perched on his desk and sighed. “You ready for the announcement?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes, though I’m worried about an attack. The doctor and Hange said you need to rest, no more stresses either.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m fine.”</p><p>He held your hips, then squeezed your bum. “Are you sure?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m good, I really am.” You gasped and hummed. “Ooow.”</p><p>Levi jumped up. “What’s wrong? What do I need to do?”</p><p>You took Levi’s hand, then placed it on your bump. “They’re kicking.”</p><p>He sat down slowly and frowned, then his eyes widened when he felt the baby kick. “Ah, I felt it! When did this start?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Just now.”</p><p>He rested the side of his head on your bump. “Hi little one, I’m glad you’re okay and saying hello, but don’t kick your mummy so hard.” He kissed your bump and hummed. “You’re truly are amazing.”</p><p>You blushed. “How?”</p><p>He looked up at you. “You’re carrying and growing a life in you, that’s amazing.”</p><p>You played with his hair. “Don’t forget they were made from half of you. I wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for you.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed your tummy, then stood up and hummed. “Well, I was honoured and pleasured to do so.” He kissed you and growled. “I can keep helping.”</p><p>“You do most nights.”</p><p>“How about now?”</p><p>You hopped off the desk and tapped his nose. “No, because we have the announcement to make, so you need to behave yourself.”</p><p>Levi hurried after you as you walked to the door, then wrapped his arms around your and nipped your neck. “You’d look so good moaning against my door, or my wall, oh maybe my desk.” He held your hips, then pressed his pelvis against your bum. “Or sofa.”</p><p>You moaned, then bit your lip. “Levi, we shouldn’t.” He slid his hand up your thigh and under your dress, his fingers played with your heat trapped under the fabric of your underwear. You leaned your head back against him. "Levi...more." You slipped your hand behind you into his underwear, then cupped his length.</p><p>He pushed his hand under your underwear, the feel of his fingers playing with you made you buck. His fingers entering you, they always found the right spot it caused you to grip his length hard. He moaned into your ear, his hot breath only making things worse for you.</p><p>You whined a little when he pulled your hand away, and his own. You weren't sure what he was doing until you felt the back of your dress go up. He kissed your back where your skin was showing. He paused for a moment after releasing himself and pulling your underwear to the side. "Are you going to be okay to-"</p><p>You pulled him along to his desk. "I'll be fine." You leaned on the desk and pushed your bum out. "Just please we both need and want this."</p><p>Levi pushed himself in, both your bodies reeling in pleasure. The heat, the contact was what you both needed. He supported your body and began moving his hips fast, the speed was driving you crazy. The fire between you was strong. You were supposed to make Levi behave himself, but you just lost control as soon as he touched you. The man always sent your body on fire, you loved him so much. You gripped his desk hard, your body shaking in pure delight as Levi dominated you. You were glad that this was a private office, otherwise this would have been embarrassing to explain to people. Even though he was hard and fast, you still felt his delicate soothing touch. He was never one to go fully rough on you, because he was so scared of hurting you. To Levi, you were delicate.</p><p>You clasped your hand over your mouth as your cried in pleasure, the heat and burn building up quickly. You reached out and grabbed Levi, you pulled him closer to you. You locked lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss. This was all raw and hungry passion, the two of you just showing your animalistic love for each other. It hurt your back a little to kiss Levi like this as he moved, but you loved kissing him and you know it was a favourite of his too. Levi never wanted this to end, this was everything to him, being with you so passionately. He never wanted to stop touching you or being close to you. He was always so worried about you all the time. He was thinking about you all the time. He wanted you to be safe and happy with him and your children together, but this world was trouble for you both. He needed to protect you, wanted to. He was a possessive and yet loving man.</p><p>Levi slammed his hips at the right angle, then you felt a burst of pleasure rip through you. You cried out into the kiss and shuddered in pure delight. Your mind went blank as Levi kept moving and kissing you. He smiled as he accepted all the moans into the kiss, he was enjoying every last bit you were giving him. He moaned and growled as you spasmed around him. You knew this wasn’t the end though, you knew Levi would keep going until you were a weak mess under you. The man worshiped your body. He loved every inch of you and of he could, he’d spend every waking moment kissing every inch of your body and touching you. He adored you for everything you were and couldn’t wait for all this to be over so you could be all his again, with no cares or worries in the world except for what policies to pass, or when your next child should be.</p><p>The two of you shared kiss after kiss, the pace slower so you could enjoy the moment. But the craving for the end was there, it grew. Everything he did, every touch, every kiss and every movement was pure love and passion for you. You always felt so overwhelmed by his passion and love, that you were lucky and didn’t deserve it at all, but you wanted it so badly. You loved him so much that you were just as crazy about him as he was about you. You both wanted your worlds to be perfect. You turned from Levi, your arm on the desk in front allowing you to cover your mouth, the other holding onto the edge for dear life as you knew the fast pace Levi would change it to. You bit your hand a little and moaned in delight, your body was just singing in pure pleasure at the man you loved moving the way he was. Your legs were becoming jelly, but you knew that they’d be even worse when Levi picked up the pace and you wanted him to, you wanted him so badly to move harder and faster.</p><p>You panted a few moments. "Harder." He hesitated for a moment. "Please." He took your hips in his hands and gave you the aggression you wanted. Your body would hurt but you didn't care, feeling him slam into you made your body singer. You moaned his name. "Faster." He gripped your hips tighter, lifted them up slightly so you were on your tip toes and moved fast. You bit down on your arm trying not to scream out, he had changed the angle so he could hit that spot. Your legs were shaking at Levi's actions, and under your weight. You knew you were going to be a shaking mess afterwards, especially when you gave the announcement soon. Your face was flushed red, your heart was hammering in your chest as your body was flowing with pleasure. You gripped the table hard and bit your arm more, you were crying out, but you didn’t want to be heard by anyone walking past. You knew people who worked in the palace knew about how active you and Levi were, about his strong hunger for you in random rooms.</p><p>Your body jumped when you felt Levi's fingers on your bud, once the surprise was over you were sent in overload. Your body couldn't take much more of the sensations. The build-up of bliss popped, you felt it rushing from your heat all through you. Levi gripped your hip tighter when you felt you clench around him. He moaned you name and lost control of himself. He felt his release wash over him, his whole-body shuddering. Everything was washed away with happiness and pleasure.</p><p>You both panted for a few moments before adjusting yourselves. You turned to face Levi with a smile, his hair was a little messy, it was hot. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, his abs bumping into your belly. He leaned down and kissed you, he hummed your name and gazed into your eyes. "I love you."</p><p>You smiled. "I love you too."</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>You giggled. “You know, I did say we shouldn’t.”</p><p>He held your hips and kissed you. “You did, but you told me to keep going.” He leaned closer. “You said.” He smirked against your ear. “Levi, more.”</p><p>You bit your lip and moaned. “You’re mean.”</p><p>He fixed your hair, so your fixed his. “Anyway brat, you’re causing so much trouble and delays. We have an announcement to get to.”</p><p>You pouted as he walked to the door. “You’re an ass.”</p><p>He held the door open. “Tch, oi move it brat.”</p><p>You walked over and held his hand. “Don’t be rude to me, I’m carrying our baby.”</p><p>He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry brat. I love you.”</p><p>You sighed. “It’s a good job you’re cute.”</p><p>Levi gave you a squeeze, then led you to the balcony area. “You going to be okay?”</p><p>You gulped and nodded. “Yes, I mean, just don’t get so excited you explode, okay?”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “Okay.” He walked with you into the waiting area to Erwin. “We’re ready.”</p><p>Erwin nodded. “I’ll announce it and you two just smile and wave, then we’ll move you away for safety.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Okay, we’re ready.” He led you into a spot and waited as Levi made the announcement to cheers. You both stepped forwards, then waved. Levi heard your breathing change; it was panicky, and anxiety filled. He put his arm around you and squeezed. “You’re okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you.”</p><p>You reached behind him and gripped his jacket tightly. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m not as strong as I claim to be.”</p><p>“You are strong. To be stood here waving to these people, the same place you got blown up at. You got cut on your stomach and still can walk and are okay after and you’re carrying our baby. I would say, you are the strongest person I know. You’re so wonderful. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He kissed you making the crowd cheer. “Sorry, I just had to, but it’s sent everyone wild.”</p><p>Erwin walked over. “You can go now. I can imagine the queen needs her rest.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thanks Erwin. I am a little tired.”</p><p>Levi pulled you along. “Come on brat, let’s get you well rested.” He led you down the halls to your room, then helped you change into more comfortable clothes. “Now you need to rest for about three hours, then we’ll have some food and do some work. How does that sound?”</p><p>You nodded. “Good.” You lay back on the bed and sighed. “My feet hurt a little and my back. You let out long sigh and looked to Levi. “Babies are heavy.”</p><p>“They are.” He massaged your feet for you. “It’ll only get achier and heavier from here on until the little one arrives, then you’ll be tired and have to recover for a while.”</p><p>You hummed. “That’s if I live through childbirth.”</p><p>He kissed your foot. “You will.” He pushed his hands up your legs and pushed your dress up. He leaned down and kissed your scar. “This proves it. If you can survive a cut to the gut and being blown up, you can survive childbirth.”</p><p>“Childbirth is a whole different thing Levi, I mean, I’m pushing a baby out of a small hole.”</p><p>Levi lay next to you on his side and smiled. “It’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too.”</p><p>You welled up and sniffed. “I’m sorry, I’m crying a lot these days, huh?” You giggled, then laughed. “Hange said it happens to pregnant women.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Remember sweetheart, no matter what happens, I’m here for you. Every step of the way, you and me, okay?”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, me and you.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “Now, after the baby is born, we have Vlad to visit.”</p><p>You hummed and looked to Levi. “And find out who wants you dead.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And who sent that finger along with a love letter.”</p><p>Levi hugged you. “First, you must nap and it’s our baby that will be the main focus. Once they arrive and you’re all healed up and they are well, then we’ll go see Vlad and take the little one with us. I’m sure Vlad will like that.”</p><p>You smiled. “He would, though I hope no trouble happens there because of our presence.”</p><p>“Hope not too, but remember, little things at a time. Okay? We need to make sure your stress levels are low.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh, then snuggled against Levi. “Yes darling.”</p><p>He hugged you close. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in bed and stared at Levi, who was sat in a chair staring at you with such focus. You glanced over to Hange. “Could you tell my husband to stop staring at me like that and to relax?”</p><p>Hange hummed a laugh. “Well, you’re due any day now, so he’s keeping an eye on you.”</p><p>You rubbed your tummy and hummed at the slight pain. “Well, the staring is scary.”</p><p>“You tell him.”</p><p>You sighed. “Levi? Darling?”</p><p>He hummed. “Yes?”</p><p>“Could you stop sitting so far away and staring at me?” You patted the bed. “Come here.”</p><p>Levi raced over to the bed and sat. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m fine, I really am. Just tired because I haven’t been getting much sleep, it’s all just discomfort these days.”</p><p>He kissed the top of your head loads. “Poor thing.”</p><p>Hange frowned at you. “Are you experiencing pain?”</p><p>You gasped. “Ah, a little.”</p><p>“Is it every couple of minutes?”</p><p>You hummed. “I guess, but that’s fine and normal.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>You frowned. “Last night.”</p><p>Levi sat up. “Wait, does that mean?”</p><p>Hange nodded and got busy getting everything together. “You, my queen, are experiencing labour.”</p><p>You laughed and rubbed your belly. “N-No, no, no, not yet.”</p><p>Levi cupped your face and made you look at him. “You’re going to do amazing, okay? Well make sure you’re safe, I promise.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. “Okay, okay. I can do this.” You gasped. “Oh, umm…”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I ah…the bed’s wet.”</p><p>Levi helped you out of bed. “It’s okay, we’ll change it.”</p><p>Hange ran over with towels and fresh sheets. “I’ve got this, don’t worry. There will be more mess soon. Get her walking about a bit Levi, it’ll ease the pain a little.”</p><p>Levi nodded and put his arm around you. “Come on.”</p><p>You paced with Levi and bit your lip, then you stopped and bent over a little at the pain. “Ooow…”</p><p>Levi rubbed your back. “Breathe sweetheart, breathe.”</p><p>You hummed and smiled. “I’m okay, I can handle it.”</p><p>Hange patted the bed. “All ready for you sweetie.”</p><p>You walked over and let Levi help you into bed, then he helped you get comfy with pillows. You held Levi’s hand through every rush of pain. He held you close and walked you through the breathing. You lay there panting and felt tired. “I’m tired already.” You laughed. “This is exhausting, and I haven’t even got to the main part.”</p><p>Hange laughed. “You’re doing great by the way, you really are.” She set up a warm bowl of water and some towels. “I’m just going to check, okay?”</p><p>You nodded and hummed in pain as another wave hit you. “Y-Yes.”</p><p>Hange checked, then pulled away. “Alright, we are ready to bring the little one into this world. When you feel the need like before, then you need to push. Okay?”</p><p>You gulped. “O-Okay.”</p><p>“You’ll do great, I promise.”</p><p>Levi kissed your forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>You smiled, then felt the need. You pushed and cried out as you did, your hand squeezing Levi’s tightly. You pushed over and over again and felt exhausted. “Hange?”</p><p>She smiled. “I can see the head. Push!” You pushed again. “Perfect, I have their head, just need the shoulders and they’ll come out easily.”</p><p>Levi squeezed your hand tightly. “Come on honey, push, push.”</p><p>You cried out and pushed hard, then you cried and laughed as you felt that your baby had arrived. You looked down. “Hange?”</p><p>She smiled and finished up and cleaned your baby, then lifted them. “We have a very healthy baby boy.”</p><p>You gasped when you heard him gargle and whine a little. “Evan.”</p><p>She lay Evan down on the bed. “I just need you to push again, just to get the rest out, then I’ll give you your son.”</p><p>You nodded, then pushed a little and flopped back exhausted. “Is it done?”</p><p>“All done.” She cleaned up, then picked Evan up into her arms. “Now, let’s introduce you to your son.”</p><p>You sat up with Levi’s help, then held Evan in your arms. “Oh…he’s so small.”</p><p>She smiled. “Babies are.”</p><p>You welled up and sniffed. “He’s perfect.”</p><p>Levi kissed your temple loads. “You are amazing. He’s so beautiful and perfect. I love you.”</p><p>You smiled and kissed Evan’s forehead. “Perfect boy.” You looked up to Levi. “I love you so much. Do you want to hold him?”</p><p>Levi gulped. “I umm…yes please.”</p><p>You carefully handed Evan over. “You look like the perfect dad.”</p><p>Levi looked down at his son and smiled, he was so happy and felt a strong build of love in his chest for you and his son. He looked over to you and saw you had your eyes closed. He said your name. “Brat? Sweetheart? Hange, she won’t wake up!”</p><p>Hange stood Levi up. “She’s just passed out from exhaustion, it’s normal. I’ll clean her up, make sure she’s okay. She’ll be sleeping for a long time, so you can either walk around, or you can wait here for her to wake.”</p><p>He whined a little. “I’ll stay.”</p><p>She smiled. “She’s fine, she is. Trust me.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Okay, sorry.” He paced the room rocking Evan in his arms to keep him asleep, when he got fussy, Hange helped Levi feed by moving your sleepy body to get to your chest. He placed Evan on the bed next to you, then lay on the bed and watched you. He smiled as you inhaled and slowly woke up. “Hey beautiful.”</p><p>You looked over to Levi. “Hi.” You gasped when you saw a little fist reach up and a gargle, you rolled onto your side carefully and smiled. “Hey baby boy.” You placed your hand on his chest and tummy, then lightly patted. “He’s so beautiful…has he been fed?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Me and Hange worked together to feed him, we had to prop you up a little, sorry.”</p><p>You smiled. “That’s fine, it really is. How long did I sleep for?”</p><p>“Well, it’s the next morning.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “So, a whole afternoon and night.”</p><p>“You needed it.” He fixed your hair for you. “How you feeling?”</p><p>“Sore but seeing him here it was all worth it.” You smiled at Evan. “Fuck, he’s just so…he’s perfect and I adore him.” You looked up at Levi. “I love you Levi.”</p><p>He smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>You hummed and rocked Evan. “You know, I will need to recover for a while. A few weeks actually. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He leaned over and kissed you. “Worth the wait.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you. You’re right, it is.” You hummed and sat up carefully, then sighed. “I’m okay before you make a fuss.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Well, I’m sorry I worry about you.”</p><p>You carefully picked up Evan, then moved your top down. “Stop pouting.” You giggled at Levi. “You’re too cute sometimes.” You adjusted Evan, then sat back and sighed as you relaxed. “I guess I don’t need to worry about feeding.”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you and kissed the side of your head. “He’s a perfect boy.”</p><p>You hummed with a smile. “So, was the announcement made?”</p><p>He nodded. “The people were very happy. I’ve sent a letter to your parents too but asked them to give you some time to heal.”</p><p>You smiled and sighed. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You should get more rest.”</p><p>You looked to Evan. “But Evan.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll pat his back and burp him, and I’ll change him too.”</p><p>You kissed Levi’s jawline. “You’re the best.”</p><p>“Well, you carried him for nine months, then you went into labour and birthed him. That’s a lot of pain and work. So, I will take all the other jobs. You get better, okay?”</p><p>“What about your King duties?”</p><p>“I can be a dad and a King all in one.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “You’re perfect.” You handed him Evan. “There you go, he’s all yours and I’m going to sleep for a month or two.”</p><p>Levi laughed. “Please don’t, I’ll miss you too much.”</p><p>You shuffled down. “I’m joking.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked through the hall with your three-month-old in your arms, who was happy as could be and gaining weight. You were completely healed and back to normal, and Levi was back to loving you and your body. You smiled at your son as he pulled at the top of your dress, then looked up at you and hummed. You kissed his face loads making him squeal and giggle at you. “Who’s my good boy? You are!”</p><p>Alice walked down the hall, then paused. “What a perfect sight.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”</p><p>She walked closer and tickled Evan’s cheek. “Adorable. Oh, I came to let you know your brother and parents are here.”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you, Alice.” You looked down at Evan. “Time to meet your grandparents and uncle.”</p><p>“I’m sure they are going to adore him.”</p><p>You nodded. “Especially my brother, he love’s kids.”</p><p>She opened the door for you. “My King and Queen, your daughter is here.”</p><p>You walked in and smiled. “Hi.”</p><p>Your mum got up and gasped. “Hey my baby. Oh! Look at him! He’s so cute.”</p><p>You giggled. “He’s the best.”</p><p>She took your son’s foot in her hand. “So chubby. Oh, does he have the new baby smell?”</p><p>You nodded. “He does.”</p><p>She bent down and inhaled. “Mmm, I love it.”</p><p>Your brother came over, then bent over to look at Evan’s little face. “I want him as my own.”</p><p>You laughed. “You can’t.”</p><p>“I want him!”</p><p>“No, he’s my son. Besides, I think Levi would kick your ass if you tried to take Evan.”</p><p>He pouted. “Mean.”</p><p>Your father laughed. “Let her sit down, please. She needs all the rest she can get.”</p><p>You sat down and sighed. “Thanks father.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m good actually, feel back to normal.”</p><p>“Any problems?”</p><p>You shook your head. “None actually.”</p><p>He cleared his throat. “You and umm…you and your husband back to normal?”</p><p>You smirked. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good…good…”</p><p>You sat Evan up nicely on your lap, then you adjusted his clothes. “Everything has been going really well. The only problem has been Levi’s focus.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Your mother smiled. “Let me guess, he’s too focused on you and Evan, that he’s neglecting his duties?”</p><p>You laughed. “Yeah, which is why he’s not here now. Erwin’s got him working hard catching up on work, but I’m sure he’s doing extra as well so he can have time off. I also know that we have a trip to Vlad’s country soon.”</p><p>Your brother held Evan’s little hand. “You sure he can manage?”</p><p>You looked to Evan. “He’s a strong little boy.”</p><p>Your father sighed. “What about the plot against Levi?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Is Mike on that?”</p><p>“I believe so.”</p><p>“Good.” He nodded. “He’s good at what he does.”</p><p>Your mum clasped her hands together. “SO! Baby number two.”</p><p>You blushed. “Mother!”</p><p>“Soon.” You looked to the door as Levi closed it. “Well, I’d like one soon. However, I do believe the brat wants some time to rest.”</p><p>You pouted at Levi. “And for your son to grow up a little.”</p><p>Levi sat next to you and sighed. “Yes, that too.” He smiled as Evan giggled and wiggled his arms. “Hi Evan.”</p><p>You handed him Evan. “Here, you bond with your son for a bit.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You hummed and massaged your chest a bit, sometimes the milk build-up hurt. “When’s your coronation brother?”</p><p>He smiled at you. “Next year, right father?”</p><p>Your dad nodded. “He’s right. Though, he could be now. We just want to make sure our affairs are in order.”</p><p>You smiled. “Well big brother, I have full faith in you. I look forward to going.”</p><p>Your brother grinned. “I look forward to having you there with me.”</p><p>Levi looked down at Evan as he whined and wiggled. “Oh, think someone wants their mummy.”</p><p>You took Evan from your husband, then lifted him up in the air and wiggled him. “You want me baby?” You brought him down and kissed his cheek loads making him giggle. “Mmm, you can be mine always.” You held him and laughed as he stomped his little feet on your thighs. “Oh, someone is riled up.”</p><p>“He’s probably hungry.”</p><p>“He’s always hungry.” You blew a raspberry on Evan’s cheek making him giggle. “Just like his daddy.” You stood up. “Excuse me, I’m stepping out for a moment to feed this little terror and I’ll be back.” You held Evan against you. “I won’t be long, promise.”</p><p>Levi stood up. “I’ll help. That’s if you three don’t mind.”</p><p>Your mother waved her hand. “Go, go. Help her, she needs all the help she can get.”</p><p>You carried Evan down the hall with Levi next to you, then laughed as Evan patted the top of your boob with his little fist. “Hey, hey, hey little guy, calm down and let me get to a private room.”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you. “He takes after his dad.”</p><p>You laughed. “He does, so demanding.”</p><p>Levi leaned down and growled, then nipped the top of your breast making you yelp. “Can’t blame him.”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>He kissed you. “That’s my name and I love hearing you say it.” He flinched. “Hey!” He lightly held Evan’s tiny fist. “Hitting your daddy isn’t nice.”</p><p>You laughed. “He didn’t mean it.”</p><p>Levi took Evan from you and lifted him up in the air and shook him a little making him squeal with laughter. He brought him down, growled, then kissed his son’s puffy cheek loads. “Little monster.”</p><p>You opened a door, then walked in and sat, then you undid the top of your dress and pulled it down. Levi handed Evan over allowing you to feed him, then he burped Evan. You sighed and put yourself back together. “Tired.”</p><p>“You’ve had a long day.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and stood up. “I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“You have, you’ve been a good mother all day.” He looked down at Evan. “Right son?” You both laughed as he made a noise. “See.”</p><p>You walked closer and slipped your hands on his waist and hummed. “Well, tonight I will be a very, very good wife.”</p><p>Levi moaned at your touch and hummed at your kiss. “Can’t wait.”</p><p>You gripped his butt making his buck against you, then you pulled away. “Come on, time to see my parents again.”</p><p>Levi hurried after you with Evan in his arms. “But.”</p><p>You glanced back at him and winked. “Don’t worry hot stuff, when my parents head back to Thenwin, then you can chance me around the palace. Wherever you catch me, I must stay, and you can do anything you want to me there.”</p><p>Levi growled. “Yes please.”</p><p>“Be a good boy then.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>You smiled, then opened the door to see your family again. “All sorted.”</p><p>Your mother smiled. “What a happy boy he is now, Evan looks happy too.”</p><p>You laughed and patted Levi’s cheek. “She’s talking about you darling.” You sat and sighed. “Anyway, before there’s any embarrassing questions asked.” You crossed your legs and smiled. “Would you like to hold your grandson?”</p><p>Your mum opened her arms. “Gimmie that sweet baby boy.”</p><p>Levi handed his son over. “Careful, he’s due a poop.”</p><p>Your mum kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Oh, I don’t mind at all. I’m just happy to have a baby in my arms again. Oh sweetie, don’t stop having them, okay?”</p><p>You blushed. “Mother.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Well, it’s something we have to decide as a couple.”</p><p>Levi held your hand. “More, more kids.”</p><p>You laughed. “You could barely keep it together when I went into labour for Evan. Can you really manage more times?”</p><p>He nodded. “Yes.” He leaned over and kissed you. “Because you’re so beautiful and our son is amazing.”</p><p>You smiled and hummed a laugh. “You’re so wonderful.”</p><p>Your dad cleared his throat. “We’re all still here, remember?”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you and held you close. “Sorry sir.”</p><p>“I’m your father now you’ve married my daughter.”</p><p>Levi gulped. “Sorry, I keep forgetting to call you father, just not used to it. As I said, I’m sorry father, but I am very deeply in love with your daughter.”</p><p>“I’m glad you are, otherwise, I’d be taking her home if you were just using her for a son.”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “No father, I’m not using her one bit. I promise on my honour.” He looked to you and smiled. “We’ve already talked about names for a girl, right?”</p><p>You nodded. “Right.” You smiled and traced Levi’s features. “She’s going to be a pretty little thing like our son.”</p><p>Levi tapped his forehead against yours and smiled. “Especially with you as the mother.”</p><p>“You flirt.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Love you.”</p><p>Your dad cleared his throat again. “We should head home.”</p><p>Your mum pouted. “But I want to spend time with my daughter and grandson.”</p><p>Your dad got up making you stand up, then he gave you a big hug. “I love you and I’m proud of you.”</p><p>You squeezed him and smiled. “We should go hunting and riding someday, if you want?”</p><p>He smiled and nodded. “Perfect. You know, he really is a perfect match for you.”</p><p>You welled up and smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I like him a lot.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>He kissed your forehead. “I’ll see you soon kiddo.” He took Evan from your mum and kissed Evan’s cheek. “Beautiful boy.” Evan smiled and patted his grandad’s face. Your dad smiled and kissed Evan’s forehead. “I know, grandad’s beard isn’t nice.” He chuckled and handed Evan over to your brother. “Here’s your uncle.”</p><p>Your brother hugged Evan tightly. “Love you little one.” He kissed the top of his head, then handed him to you. “Here’s your mummy.”</p><p>You bounced Evan on your hip. “Hi baby.” You smiled at your family. “Come back soon, okay?”</p><p>Your mum kissed your cheek. “We will, promise. Now you two enjoy being the cute couple you are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You looked through papers with Evan on your hip. You moved a few about, then pointed at some and talked to the team you had. Even though you were a full-time mum, you still had your queen duties and now you were back at it full swing. You were currently in the city taking care of public relations, as well as celebrations. Levi was all money and numbers, but you were about togetherness. Plus, you both needed to get things in order for when you went to see Vlad for a week. You signed the papers, then smiled at the people in your group, all of which admired you for working so hard with a little baby boy on your hip who was five months old.</p><p>You sighed. “Alright, that should be everything in place.”</p><p>They bowed. “Thank you.”</p><p>You smiled. “My pleasure, I hope that will all work out perfectly.”</p><p>“It’s amazing.”</p><p>“Then I will take my leave.” You looked down at Evan. “Wave bye-bye.” They awed as he waved and giggled. You smiled. “See you all soon.” You walked out the building and sighed. “What a nice day.”</p><p>Alice bowed to you. “Shall we take the carriage home?”</p><p>You hummed. “You know, it’s so nice I think we’ll walk. Join me, please.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She walked with you. “So, where would you like to go?”</p><p>You smiled. “How about I treat you?”</p><p>“Oh, I couldn’t.”</p><p>“I insist.”</p><p>She sighed. “Well, alright then.”</p><p>You smiled and led the way down the streets as Eren and Mikasa followed behind at a distance, it was to give you space to be you. You stopped by a stall with sweets and chocolates, then bought some for Alice, Mikasa, Eren and Levi. You handed them out and giggled at how sweet their reactions were. “You know if you three need anything you just let me know. You two stop walking far behind and walk with me, Alice, and Evan. You’re friends.”</p><p>Eren smiled and walked with you. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it. So, where shall we go?” You looked down to Evan. “What would you like little man?”</p><p>Alice hummed a laugh. “We should go to the market, there is a toy shop there I’m sure he’d love what’s available.”</p><p>“Perfect! Lead the way.”</p><p>She led you to the market, then weaved in and out of people toa stall with a young-looking man behind it. “Hi Albert, I’m here with the Queen, she wants a little something for her son.”</p><p>Albert smiled. “Well, he is a handsome little one, isn’t he? Looks just like the King.”</p><p>You laughed. “He does, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Perfect.” You looked to a stunning rich man just slip up to the stand. “Ah, how rude of me.” He smiled at you and offered his hand. “Duke Eli. I am a fan of your work my Queen.”</p><p>You took his hand. “Oh, thank you.”</p><p>He kissed your hand and hummed. “So wonderful.”</p><p>You gave a little smile, then pulled your hand back. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>He sighed and placed his hand on his chest. “It took too long for us to meet.”</p><p>You looked him over, he was tall, long black flowing hair, his features were gentle and soft. “I suppose.”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “Your son has black hair like me, it’s adorable.”</p><p>You gulped and smiled. “Ah, well he takes after his father the King.” You looked to the toys, then saw a nice soft one of a fox. “How about that one Evan?”</p><p>Albert picked it up. “Perfect choice. I’ll pack it up.”</p><p>Eli opened his jacket. “I’ll pay.”</p><p>You handed over coins before he could. “No, that’s alright I’m paying for my son’s toy.” You took the fox. “Thank you.” You handed it to Evan. “Hold onto it baby.” You turned to Eli. “Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must be heading back to my husband now.”</p><p>Eli followed you. “Well, allow me to walk you. I wish to talk to you.”</p><p>You glanced over at him. “Well, if you want to talk then you can make an appointment with Erwin so you can discuss business with him.”</p><p>“I don’t want him, I want you.”</p><p>“Well, if you want to talk to me, then my husband needs to be there too.”</p><p>He laughed. “You are too cute, you don’t get it, do you? I don’t want anyone but you.”</p><p>You stopped and looked at him as the finger and love letter came to mind. “What do you want with me?”</p><p>He smiled. “To talk to you about relations, I heard you’re the best.”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Well, I’m done for the day. Contact Erwin and he will arrange a meeting between me and you, okay?”</p><p>He hummed a laugh. “I’ve waited all this time to see you, but you’re pushing me away?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been busy all morning and lunch with business and my son needs a nap, so I have to go. I’m sorry.” You hurried off. “As I said, arrange a meeting.”</p><p>“But my Queen, just allow me a small meeting.”</p><p>Mikasa and Eren stood in his way. Eren pushed him back. “The Queen is not taking any meetings right now. If you want her, you will need to contact Erwin Smith, who is advisor to the King.”</p><p>Eli gritted his teeth. “The Queen doesn’t do much compared to the King, so she should have time for me. Besides, she doesn’t appear busy and I just want to talk to her.”</p><p>Mikasa stepped forwards. “Our Queen works harder than any other Queen, she is a full-time mum, wife and she if the head of communications and relations for this kingdom.”</p><p>Eren stepped back with Mikasa. “So, don’t insult her again.”</p><p>Eli shook his head. “I would never insult her! I rather like her a lot for her policies and beauty.”</p><p>“Talk to Erwin Smith, then you can have a meeting with her.”</p><p>Alice hurried you along and waved down your carriage that had been following. “Come on, let’s get you home.”</p><p>You sat inside, then hung out. “Mikasa? Eren? Come on, we’re leaving.” They jumped on and held onto the carriage as you rode home. You looked to Alice. “I’ll talk to Levi about this, okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>You jumped and yelped as someone banged on the carriage door. You looked to see it was Eli jogging along. “What are you doing!?”</p><p>Eli smiled. “Please, just let me talk to you!”</p><p>Alice leaned out the carriage. “Go faster, please!”</p><p>You stared at Eli as he shouted your name and the carriage moved too fast for him to chase. You held Evan close to you as he whimpered and cried. You bounced him a little. “Shh, shh, it’s okay.” You lifted his head up, then opened his mouth. “Oh baby…”</p><p>Alice looked down at Evan. “Is he okay?”</p><p>You sighed. “Yeah, he got a little scared, but he’s also teething.” You cupped his cheek and kissed his other cheek loads. “Poor baby boy, don’t worry mummy will fix it when we get home.” You reached the palace, thanked everyone for their time and tended to Evan with some medicine. You sat in your room on the floor in Evan’s little area. You smiled as you had Evan sat up against you as you lay on your side with him. You laughed as he wiggled his new toy, then banged it against the floor and laughed. He looked to you, then smiled and wiggled on his bum and hummed. You kissed his cheek. “Love you too baby boy.” You looked to the door as it opened, and Levi walked in looking tired. “Look Evan, it’s daddy.”</p><p>Levi smiled and let out a long happy sigh when he saw you and Evan. “Hi.”</p><p>You smiled. “Hi.”</p><p>He threw his jacket off, then hopped about as he pulled his boots off, then he ran over to you. “I missed you.”</p><p>You sat up and lay Evan in a little bed of blankets, then you yelped as Levi pinned you to the floor. You laughed, then smiled. “Hi.”</p><p>He hummed and growled at you. “You look so good under me.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He kissed you and let out a long sigh through his nose as he felt his troubles melt away. “How was your day?”</p><p>You played with Levi’s hair. “Well, me and Evan did business in the city.”</p><p>“Oh really? He beat anyone up?”</p><p>“Loads.”</p><p>“Good lad.”</p><p>You laughed. “Well, we went shopping after. He has a new toy and I got you some chocolate.”</p><p>He kissed you again, then kissed your cheek and along your jawline. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh and…”</p><p>He stopped kissing you. “Something wrong?”</p><p>You gulped. “Evan is teething, so he’s going to be fussy.”</p><p>“Oh, well we can fix him.”</p><p>You sighed and nodded. “Already have today.”</p><p>He frowned. “Something else is bothering you.”</p><p>You looked to the side at Evan as he kicked his little legs, then yawned. “Duke Eli visited me.”</p><p>“He’s on our list.”</p><p>You nodded. “He was so adamant and determined to have a meeting with me, I was a little scared because I had Evan with me.”</p><p>Levi sat up. “Tell me everything.”</p><p>You sat up and told him everything that happened today between you and Eli, how he wouldn’t leave you alone and how he ran after you. You shook your head and ruffled your hair. “I…I ran, and I know you’ll say that was a good move, but it makes me feel weak. It’s silly.”</p><p>Levi pulled you close and held you. “You were amazing to do what you did, you really are.”</p><p>You sighed and hugged him. “Thank you.”</p><p>He kissed the top of your head. “I love you.”</p><p>You smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>“So, you think he might be the finger guy?”</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know. All I know is, he has a thing for me.”</p><p>Levi squeezed you. “You’re mine though.”</p><p>“I know I am.” You linked your arms around his neck and kissed him with a hum. “Always.”</p><p>“From now on, stay inside the palace and if you’re leaving, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>You nodded. “Got it.”</p><p>He sighed and squeezed you. “I just can’t lose you, ever.”</p><p>You pulled away and smiled. “You won’t.” You kissed him. “Promise.” You looked over to Evan as he got fussy. “Oh dear, your mouth hurting again?” You picked him up. “Levi? Be a star and get me that vial on the side? It’s his teething meds.”</p><p>“On it.” He got up and grabbed the meds, then sat down. “Ready?”</p><p>You opened Evan’s mouth. “Good boy.”</p><p>Levi dropped the liquid into Evan’s mouth, then kissed his little forehead. “That’s my boy.”</p><p>You kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?” Evan yawned big. “That’s a yes.”</p><p>Levi took Evan from you, then stood up and placed him in his bed. “There, sleep tight.” He looked over to you. “So, what would you like me to do for you?”</p><p>You hummed and smiled. “Join me for a bath.”</p><p>“I’d be honoured to my love.”</p><p>You reached out. “Help me up.”</p><p>He lifted you up like a bride. “Mmm, you are so divine.”</p><p>You kicked your legs and giggled. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now don’t you worry about anything, okay? I will fix everything.” He kissed your temple. “You, me, Evan and our other kids forever.”</p><p>You giggled. “There are no other kids.”</p><p>“Not yet, but we can work on it, right?”</p><p>You bit your lip. “You hungry man.”</p><p>He growled at you. “Always for you, now bath.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vlad was excited to see you after all this time, but he was scared too because so much had happened since the last you met. Vlad was also unsure of Levi, not that he did not trust him, it was just he saw Levi as the more dominating alpha male between the two of them. He knew he would get on with Levi because both had a love for fighting and tea. Vlad was hoping that he could make friends with Levi, after all, he was married to a woman he was great friends with. So, when he saw your carriage approaching through the snow, he had mix feelings, but he was mainly glad to see you both alive and well and get to his country in one piece. He hurried over to the carriage, then opened it to a surprised looking Levi.</p><p>Vlad bowed. “Welcome Levi.”</p><p>Levi stepped down into the snow. “You surprised me. Tch, not many people greet us like this.”</p><p>“Well, I’m very fond of you both. So, I wanted to welcome you to my country in person.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He turned to the carriage and offered his hand. “Come on beautiful.”</p><p>You took Levi’s hand, then stepped out and sighed. “I love snow.”</p><p>Vlad smiled. “Well, there’s lots of it here.” He frowned when he saw your coat was big at the front and there was a lump and a head with a hat slightly sticking out. “Is that?”</p><p>You looked down at your son and laughed. “Yeah, he’s wrapped up all warm against me.”</p><p>“Cute.” He cleared his throat. “Ah, come in and my men will deal with you bags.”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you. “Thank you.” Levi looked up at the palace, it was huge and seemed rather thick with its walls to keep out the cold. “You must have to use the fires a lot.”</p><p>“We do actually. The cold weather is hell on us, but we have the best lumber and soldiers in the land.” He laughed. “Though, a lot of their skills cannot compare to yours Levi.” He led you both inside to a nice lit room with a huge fire. “This is my social room, please, get comfortable and I’ll have some food and drink brought out.”</p><p>You undid your coat and freed you and Evan. You giggled and looked down at your son. “That nice?” You kissed his little face, then pulled your coat off with Levi’s help. “Thank you darling.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Happy to help.” He stood behind you, then undid the cloth tying Evan to you. “There.”</p><p>You walked over to the sofa and sat with a sigh. “Much better now.” You pulled the winter clothes off Evan, so he was in his nice outfit and hat. “There we go little man.”</p><p>Levi took the fox toy from Alice as she handed some of Evan’s things over. “Thank you.” He sat down and wiggled the toy in front of Evan making him giggle. “Here you go son, play with him and cuddle him too.”</p><p>Vlad came back with tea and food, then smiled at seeing Evan. “Look at him, he’s beautiful. How old is he now?”</p><p>You smiled. “Six months going on seven now.”</p><p>“Half-way to one.”</p><p>You nodded and gave Evan a little squeeze. “Yeah, they grow up so fast. To think he was so small when he was born and now, he’s a chunky little thing.”</p><p>Evan flopped over on your lap towards Levi. “Eh!” He crawled over onto Levi’s lap. “Eh! Mmm.”</p><p>Levi picked him up and sat him on his lap. “Well, well, well, you want me huh?”</p><p>Evan gazed up at Levi in awe, then he laughed. “Da.” He looked to you and gasped, then smiled. “Ma, ma, ma.”</p><p>You tickled his cheek. “Cute thing.”</p><p>Vlad sighed. “It’s refreshing and nice to see a young couple with a baby, all of which are in love.”</p><p>You picked up a cup of tea. “I hear that a lot, that it’s rare to find people in power in love with who they’re married to. It’s strange to me, because my parents married for love and it’s all I’ve ever been told and taught to seek out.”</p><p>Levi shrugged. “I never got any teaching, but I do remember my mother’s love and I wanted to give that love to another if I could. I’m glad I did.”</p><p>Vlad sighed. “Someday I’ll have it too.”</p><p>“Sometimes you have to wait Vlad, I had to wait for this one to come back into my life and, well, it was worth the wait and longing.”</p><p>You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You are always worth it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Oh! Is it possible for us to talk to you about certain people in our country? Because there’s been some…issues.”</p><p>Vlad nodded. “Of course, this plot against Levi has to stop and I am damn sure it’s Duke Jasper.”</p><p>You sighed. “We were thinking the same, the only problem is if we engage with this situation head on, we’re looking at a war.”</p><p>Levi held Evan against him as he napped. “I want to avoid conflict, but if it comes to it, then I will.”</p><p>Vlad smiled. “I will lend my sword. In fact, spend the night here and tomorrow we will head back to your country together to tackle this.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Vlad nodded. “This needs to end. I care about you both greatly and you have done wonders since coming into power. I want to lend my help.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “We could do with it, thank you.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “What do you know of Duke Eli?”</p><p>Vlad shook his head. “Psycho of a man, has troubles with obsessive behaviour towards females, why?”</p><p>“He…” He looked to you. “He has shown some interest in my wife.”</p><p>Vlad’s eyes widened. “His gaze is on you?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m afraid so.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh. “This could be a problem…but we can deal with it, I know how to deal with him. He was an issue with my sister, and all it takes is a strong threat from a strong person. Levi and I, or any other men who want to protect the Queen, will meet him, and scare him off. He’s a wimp of a man and scares ever so easily.”</p><p>Levi hummed. “Then it’s decided, we’ll scare him into backing off and leaving us alone.”</p><p>You smiled. “Perfect. Thank you.”</p><p>Vlad sat back. “Sometimes you need a helping hand and I’m always happy to offer it. If your parents or one of your own make the threat, he will keep going. However, if he sees and outside member from another country then he is more likely to leave you alone. Does that make any sense?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Perfect.”</p><p>You put your cup down, then felt yourself melting into the sofa. “This is wonderful news.” You closed your eyes and smiled. “I feel like a weight has been lifted.”</p><p>“You tired?”</p><p>You opened your eyes and hummed. “Yeah. Oh! But I cannot sleep because I am a guest. Sorry Vlad.”</p><p>Vlad laughed. “It’s okay, you have been stressed and you need all the sleep you can get. You are a mother, a Queen, and a wife. You have a lot on your plate.” He leaned on his legs and smiled at Evan as he wiggled in Levi’s arms. “I can imagine he’s a handful.”</p><p>You nodded. “He is. Evan too.”</p><p>Vlad and you laughed as Levi pouted. Vlad smirked. “Poor Levi.”</p><p>You put your arm around Levi, then kissed his temple. “I’m joking. Levi is perfect and Evan too. Evan did go through teething, so that was an issue, but he is better now. It was just mainly making sure we were on top of his ointment and meds, so the pain wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>“Poor Evan.”</p><p>You hummed. “Just you wait for when he can walk, I’m sure he’ll run circles around me.”</p><p>Levi patted Evan’s bum. “He’ll probably run after you all the time; the kid loves you so much.”</p><p>You ran your hand over Evan’s hair and head. “Bless him.” You let out a long sigh. “I don’t want him to grow up.”</p><p>“I don’t either, but he has to.”</p><p>You sighed. “I know.”</p><p>“He’ll never stop loving you though.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Like you?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “I’ll never stop loving you.”</p><p>Vlad laughed. “This is perfect, it really is. So refreshing.” He sighed. “I’ll get that someday, right?”</p><p>You nodded. “Oh of course you will!”</p><p>Levi hummed. “She’s right, you will get it.” He sighed. “Just connect with people, make memories and go from there. It’s all about a connection.”</p><p>You smiled. “I can always talk to some of the girls I know, I mean, do you want a princess?”</p><p>Vlad shook his head. “No, no, I just want someone I can be in love with and to love.”</p><p>“I’ll hook you up, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You ran after Evan as he crawled down the hall giggling away at the fact he could do move on his own. “Evan, come here you little rascal.”</p><p>He giggled and hummed. “Da, da, da, da.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s go see your daddy then.” You hummed a laugh and jogged down the hall, then stopped by Levi’s door. “Come on Evan, come to mummy.”</p><p>He stopped, gasped, then crawled fast. “Ma, ma, ma, ma!”</p><p>You opened Levi’s study door as he worked. “In coming Levi.”</p><p>Levi looked up from his work, then leaned over the table to see his son crawl into the room and sit. “He can crawl!”</p><p>You giggled. “He started this morning and he won’t stop.”</p><p>Levi ran over to Evan. “Look at you being a big boy.” He picked him up, then hugged him. “How about we show Uncle Erwin?”</p><p>You patted Levi on the bum. “Off you go.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “You’re not coming?”</p><p>You shook your head. “I need a lie down.”</p><p>He touched your forehead. “You unwell?”</p><p>You nodded. “I think so.”</p><p>He adjusted Evan in his arms. “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>“No.” You kissed him. “You show Erwin how much Evan has grown. I’ll nap and you go have fun.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be in to see you soon.”</p><p>You smiled. “Love you.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “Love you too.”</p><p>You kissed Evan’s little cheek, then you walked down the hall to your room. You pulled your dress off and loosened your corset a little. You changed into a nice loose dress. You curled up on top of your bed, then drifted off into a light sleep. You hummed as you felt a light touch on your body, it made you feel loved and nice knowing you were being touched so nicely. However, you frowned when you smelt the person was not like Levi. You slowly woke up, then looked to see Eli leaning over you. “What?”</p><p>Eli saw you were about to scream, so he placed his hand on your mouth. “Shh.” You fought a kicked, but he held you down. “Stop fighting. I just need you.” He hummed a laugh. “I knew I had to have you. Did you get my love letter? I sent a finger to that bastard king to warn him.” He screamed as you bit his hand hard. “Fuck!”</p><p>You rolled off the bed, then crawled across the floor. “Get away from me!”</p><p>He shook his hand. “Damn it! Get back here! You’re mine. I’ll put a child you deserve into you, not a bastard!” He grabbed your ankle, then dragged you back to him. “Come here!”</p><p>You screamed and kicked about. “Get off me!”</p><p>He dragged you closer. “I am not letting you go. I have to have that baby with you!”</p><p>You gasped when you felt him reach under your dress and grab your underwear. You screamed. “NO!” You slammed your elbow into his face, then kicked him. You crawled away from him towards the high table. You reached up and grabbed your knife from the table, then turned and stabbed Eli in the cheek making the blade go through his mouth. He screamed in pain. You yanked the knife out, then backed up. “Come any closer and I will keep stabbing.”</p><p>He placed his hand on his cheek and growled. “I won’t stop. You’re a woman and I can easily overpower you. I will give you a child.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” He gulped at the sword at his throat. Levi leaned down and snarled. “You dare sneak into my home, come to my room, touch my wife and threaten her with defiling her body. I should cut your throat from ear to ear.”</p><p>You sat up and sighed. “Levi, don’t.”</p><p>Levi looked to you. “He deserves it.”</p><p>“Don’t. I think I’ve hurt him enough.”</p><p>Vlad walked in with Evan in his arms. “I can’t believe how much he’s crawling…umm…”</p><p>You got up and hurried over to Vlad and took Evan. “Let me take him.”</p><p>Vlad walked over to Levi. “Need help?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Please, before I kill him or something.”</p><p>You hurried out the room and into Evan’s playroom. You hugged Evan tightly to your chest, you rocked with him and kissed his little face. “I love you baby I love you so much.” You snuggled him and cried a little. Evan wiggled in your arms, then cried with you. You heard Levi shouting at the guards, he was asking everyone how the hell they allowed Duke Eli in.</p><p>Levi walked into Evan’s playroom, then sighed when he saw you. “Hey.”</p><p>You sniffed back your tears. “Hey. Is he?”</p><p>“He’s locked up.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Good.”</p><p>He sat down and squeezed your knee. “Are you okay?” You bit your lip and shook your head. “What can I do to make you feel better?”</p><p>You sat Evan down on the floor, then opened your arms. “Hug, please.”</p><p>Levi pulled you into his arms and squeezed you. “You can have as many as you want and need.” You sniffed and cried in Levi’s arms. Evan played with a toy, then looked over to you and Levi, he was a little confused at what was happening. Levi kissed the top of your head, then looked to Evan and smiled. “It’s okay son, mummy is okay.”</p><p>Evan crawled over, then patted you. “Mama?”</p><p>You sniffed and picked Evan up, then you and Levi hugged him. “Sorry sweetheart, mummy just got a little scared, but daddy came to her rescue.”</p><p>Evan looked up at you, then patted you. “Eh.”</p><p>You picked him up and held him against you and kissed his face loads. “I love you.”</p><p>Levi rubbed your back. “Once the room is clear, you need to rest.”</p><p>You bit your lip. “Okay.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>You nodded, and stood up with Evan. You walked down the hall with Levi, your body was shaking. Normally you were brave and strong, but you were so scared. You sat on the bed and shivered. You gulped and looked up to Levi who looked really concerned. “I’m okay.” You gave him a little smile. “I’m okay.”</p><p>He put his hand on your forehead. “You have a temperature.”</p><p>You smiled. “I’m fine.”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re not. Get into bed now and I’ll get Hange.”</p><p>You gulped. “Please don’t leave me alone in here.”</p><p>“You’re not alone, Evan is right here with you.” He stared at you and saw your scared and sad look. “I’ll get someone to grab her, okay?”</p><p>You smiled. “Thank you.” You lay down on the bed and lay Evan next to you. You laughed at how cute he was being. You tickled his cheek, then kissed his little head. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Levi hurried back. “Hange is on her way.”</p><p>You smiled at him, then welled up again. “Sorry I’m so emotional.”</p><p>He sat down on the bed and leaned on his side. “It’s okay. You were attacked in a place you are supposed to be safe.”</p><p>You gulped and sniffed back tears. “Yeah.” You bit your lip. “I should have been stronger.”</p><p>“Brat…”</p><p>You rolled over with your back to Levi and Evan. “I should have been more aware. I should have fought back better, but I didn’t. What is wrong with me?”</p><p>Hange sunk in, then stopped as she looked over at you. “Am I interrupting?”</p><p>Levi sat up. “She’s not well.”</p><p>She walked to your side, then checked your temperature and looked you over. “Oh dear, she’s caught a bug it seems. She’ll get a bit worse. I’ll make sure she had some meds.”</p><p>“How? She’s been looking after herself.”</p><p>“Stress.”</p><p>You sighed. “I’ve been worried about a lot of things again.”</p><p>Hange crouched down and smiled at you. “It’s okay sweetheart, we all get a little run down sometimes. Look, all I need you to do is rest, take your meds and just relax.” She looked over to Levi. “Maybe when she’s better, you three should go on holiday somewhere, nothing to do with work.”</p><p>“But trouble follows us.”</p><p>Levi ruffled his hair. “I need to fix this problem of people wanting me dead first.”</p><p>Hange sighed. “Well, I think I know who it is, and we must be careful.”</p><p>“Jasper, right?”</p><p>“Yep.” She leaned over and check Evan, to make sure he wasn’t sick from you. “Little guy is healthy. As I was saying, you need to make sure you are careful when it comes to Jasper. Duke Jasper has a lot of power and holding on this place.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Figured as much.”</p><p>“He won’t hesitate in attacking.”</p><p>“Well I’m ready with Vlad helping.”</p><p>“The more we have, the better.”</p><p>You rolled back over and looked at Levi. “Omar. Contact Omar, he’ll want to help. We did save him, remember?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Yeah, he owes us. Alright, that’s another country on our side.”</p><p>You smiled. “I know you need to work, but I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>Hange sat on the bed. “I’ll stay with her, you go and fix this whole Jasper situation for the health of your wife, safety of your son and the betterment of your kingdom.”</p><p>Levi got up and clenched his jaw. “I will save us all, I promise.”</p><p>You sat up a little. “I know Levi. I love you and I’m proud of you, but don’t do anything risky. My plan is to grow old with you, not to be a widow with one child. I want many children, remember?”</p><p>He smiled. “Yeah, I did promise that.” He walked to the door, then paused. “Don’t worry, this will be over soon.”</p><p>Hange lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “He’s a stubborn man, huh?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Yeah.”</p><p>She looked over to you and smiled. “So, this is what he sees…it’s nice.”</p><p>You frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>She giggled. “You look nice in bed.”</p><p>You blushed and laughed. “Hange…you look cute too.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She looked down at Evan sleeping. “This one is super cute, look at him.”</p><p>You hummed. “He’s the best.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about all this, things will get better, it’s just a matter of fighting back and time.” She sighed and looked to you. “What’s important at the moment is you getting better, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I can’t be sick, especially with a young baby around.”</p><p>Hange hummed. “I saw what you did to Eli, it’s impressive.”</p><p>You smiled. “Well, I did learn a bit of self-defence from my father and brother, but due to being sick I wasn’t at my best.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard you were really good. Still though, most wouldn’t have been able to do what you did. At least we can say he is out of the picture and focus on Jasper.”</p><p>You nodded. “You’re right, I just hope a fight doesn’t break out. I couldn’t bare seeing Levi going off into battle as I stay behind with Evan.”</p><p>“If he does go, you won’t lose him because he’s amazing.”</p><p>You smiled and thought about Levi. “Yeah, his skills are impressive.”</p><p>“Believe in him.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and sighed. “I believe in him with my whole heart and soul, I really do.”</p><p>“Good. Now rest.”</p><p>“Yes Miss!” You both laughed, then slowly fell asleep together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You grabbed your bow, then lined up a shot and fired the arrow. You fired over and over, then rolled and fired from a crouching spot. You got up, then walked over to the targets. “Good.” You pulled the arrows out, then walked back to your spot. You smiled at Evan in his little spot of blankets, pillows, and toys. “Good boy.” You let out a long sigh, then kept practicing firing arrows.</p><p>“Oi?” You looked to Levi. “What are you doing brat?”</p><p>You smiled. “Practicing.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“In case we get attacked.”</p><p>Levi watched you hit the target while looking at him, he was impressed. “Well, that’s all well and good, but no attacks will happen here.”</p><p>You looked to him and lowered your bow. “What if we get attacked while you’re not here? I need to make sure I’m ready.”</p><p>He pulled you close, then cupped your face. “The palace won’t be attacked. Jasper wants me dead, remember? He’ll go where I am.”</p><p>“Levi. He made it clear he wanted you and me, so he will come after me as well.” You walked over to Evan, then crouched down and tickled his cheek. “Duke Jasper could distract you with a fight, then come after me and Evan here in the palace. We have to be prepared.”</p><p>“I don’t want you fighting.” He sighed. “You’ve only just gotten better from a cold.”</p><p>You stood up and walked over to Levi, then cupped his face and kissed him. “I get that you are worried for me and my health, but I’m fine, really.”</p><p>Levi nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and sighed through his nose. “I’ll always worry about you. You are the love of my life; you are wonderful and perfect.” He hummed. “Evan will be one soon.”</p><p>You smiled. “He will be.”</p><p>He held your hips and squeezed. “Sooo…”</p><p>You giggled. “When he’s two, then we can have another.”</p><p>He growled and you and kissed you with passion. “Perfect.”</p><p>You hummed and looked over to Erwin running over. “What’s wrong Erwin?”</p><p>He panted. “Flood! There’s a flood in the city and it won’t stop.”</p><p>You picked up Evan and handed him to Erwin. “Look after him. Levi, come with me I have a plan to deal with this.”</p><p>Levi ran with you. “Of course.”</p><p>You knew what to do and Levi knew you had the knowledge and skills. Thenwin sometimes had water issues, mainly because there was so much of it. The place had managed to fix the issue, but sometimes the rain was too much and made some places become a marsh. You jumped onto Blue in the stable, then saw Levi get onto Rune. You tapped your heels on Blue’s sides, then road into the city towards all the trouble. You jumped off and saw Armin oversaw the situation. You hurried over to him. “What’s the issue with the flooding?”</p><p>Armin ran over. “Seems there’s been an increase in rain in the mountains, which was causing a rise to come down here. The rain is on it’s way here and the river is already having trouble.”</p><p>You looked around. “Do you have sandbags?”</p><p>He nodded. “We have some.”</p><p>“Create as many as you can, then gather rocks and wooden planks too.” You looked to Levi. “I need you to ride around with me, see if we can find an empty field we can use.”</p><p>Levi pulled on his reins. “This way, follow me.”</p><p>You rode with Levi through the streets and saw some fields, then you came to a stop at one. “How about this one?”</p><p>Levi looked at it and nodded. “This looks good, but what are we doing with it?”</p><p>“Flooding it.”</p><p>Levi frowned. “What?”</p><p>“We’re redirecting the flow of water.”</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>You looked to the mountains and saw the harsh clouds. “Back to Armin, I need to look at a map.” You rode back with Levi, then jumped off and ran under a cover. “Map, do you have one?”</p><p>Armin rolled out a map. “Here.”</p><p>You looked it over and hummed. You picked up a pencil, then drew circles on home that were of concern. “These homes are in dangerous flood areas; we need to make sure the water avoids them. These people are poor, so if their houses get damaged, they are going to struggle to get it all fixed.” You hummed. “How many people are in these homes?”</p><p>Levi shrugged. “Not many, only small families.”</p><p>“Move them to hotels or our palace, we have to ensure they are safe.”</p><p>“I’ll get Sasha and Connie on that.”</p><p>You drew a plot and lines. “We should be able to direct the water this way and flood the field, make it an area for flooding. Use sandbags with the rocks to line the path, then used wooden boards to reinforce them and support. Make sense?”</p><p>Armin nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “What do you think?”</p><p>Levi smiled, he was so impressed and proud of you. “It’s good, fantastic actually. Let’s get to work.”</p><p>You smiled, then got onto Blue. “I need to head back to the palace quickly.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>You nodded. “Get to work on the walls, I’ll be right back I promise.” You turned to the homes, then road to them. “Ladies and gents, I need your assistance. Those that are strong and able, head to the tent and help us make a wall to stop the water. Those who want to help me with tents, food, water, and warmth come with me to make the soup. Sasha, Connie? Help them onto horses and carriages and follow me to the palace.”</p><p>Sasha nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”</p><p>You waited, then road through the city to the palace with the families. You ran into the palace and grabbed Alice. “I need you to gather a team. We need blankets, tents and a way to stay warm.”</p><p>Alice nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”</p><p>“Fill carriages up and I’ll meet you outside.” You ran down the hall to the kitchen. “Chef, I need you to make the best soup you can and lots of it.”</p><p>The chef stared at you. “We having a dinner?”</p><p>You shook your head. “A storm is coming, and we need the food for the workers stopping the flood.”</p><p>He smiled. “Got it.” He stared calling out orders and you saw the team rush into action. “My Queen, I’ll handle all this.”</p><p>You bowed your head. “I’ll get the carriage ready, please come with me to dish the food out.”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>You ran outside as the rain started. You got a carriage ready, then loaded equipment in with tables and chairs. You watched everyone load the food and the rest, then you got onto Blue and led them back to Armin and Levi. You set up the tents with the team, then the tables under with the soup and blankets. You smiled as the started a few fires to keep people warm. People did shifts of maintaining and fixing the wall, then coming under cover for food and protection. You had a well-oiled machine working and it made you feel so proud. You looked out as the ran came down heavy.</p><p>You smiled when Levi jogged over and under the tent, you could see right through his white shirt. “Are you okay darling?”</p><p>Levi shook, then dragged his hair back and sighed. “I’m okay, your plan is working.”</p><p>You put a blanket around him. “Good.” You led him to a seat, then gave him a cup of tea and soup. “Eat and drink to get the warmth in you again.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Levi downed some of his tea. “Mmm, could I have something else to warm me up?”</p><p>You leaned over and kissed him. “That better?”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You stay here, okay? You need to rest.”</p><p>He ate some soup. “No, I need to be out there helping the men and women. Me being there is good for moral.”</p><p>You crouched and placed your hands on his lap. “Darling, these people are stronger than you think. Ever since you came into power, they’ve been better as a kingdom. They have grown with us as people. They have faith and love in us.”</p><p>He put his empty bowl and cup on the table, then cupped the side of your face with one hand. “I love you. You continue to make me proud every moment I’m with you. I wouldn’t have thought of all this, but you did. You are helping so many.”</p><p>You smiled and leaned into his touch. “So are you.”</p><p>“Not as well as you.”</p><p>“Come now Levi, don’t he so harsh on yourself. You are wonderful and perfect.” You looked to the wall and heard shouting. “We have a problem.” You stood up and lifted your dress up at the bottom, then ripped it so your legs were free. You ran out to the wall, then grabbed wooden boards as the rain came hammering down. “Push! Pushed against the wall and don’t give up.”</p><p>Levi slammed himself against it with you. “Get more bags and rocks! Hurry! Stay strong!”</p><p>Eren loaded the last bag. “Done!”</p><p>You moved back, then held your arms out to steady yourself. “It’s holding.”</p><p>Levi looked up and smiled. “The rain’s stopped too.” He laughed and everyone cheered and jumped for joy. He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed the top of your head. “Proud of you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and hugged him back. “This is perfect. Oh! We need to check to see if the field is flooded.”</p><p>He nodded. “Come on, we’ll check it out.” He walked up to Armin. “We’re riding ahead to ensure the plan worked.”</p><p>Armin nodded. “Got it my King. Be safe.”</p><p>You got onto Blue and waited for Levi to get onto Rune. “I hope this plan worked.”</p><p>Levi rode with you. “I know it will. I have faith in your plan.”</p><p>You sighed and slowed down to see the field was like a lake and no homes were harmed. “Thank goodness, it did work.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “For what?”</p><p>“For saving my city, thank you.”</p><p>You blushed and smiled. “Well, it is mine too.”</p><p>“You’re wonderful.”</p><p>You pulled the reins and rode slowly back. “We’ll talk to Armin, tell him to keep an eye on the wall for a bit. We’ll rake it in turns of course.”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “No, no that won’t do.”</p><p>You frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve done enough.”</p><p>You stopped Blue in front of Levi and blocked him. “I’m not some weakling.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying brat.” He sighed. “What I mean is, you have just recovered from being sick, you need to be careful with your health.”</p><p>You blushed. “Oh, yeah…I forgot about that.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Armin you go home and get warm.”</p><p>“I can’t leave you.”</p><p>“I’ll be alright.”</p><p>You pouted. “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>He sighed and smiled. “Tch, stubborn bratty wife.”</p><p>You rode along next to him. “Isn’t that why you married me?”</p><p>He hummed. “I married you because of many things, but mainly because I was in love with you.”</p><p>“You know, you’re going the right way.”</p><p>“For a smacked bottom?”</p><p>You laughed and shook your head. “No, no. You are going the right way for a kiss and cuddle.”</p><p>“Oh, I like that.” He rode over to Armin. “The field is flooded, and the wall is holding down the way.”</p><p>Armin smiled. “It’s all in good hands it seems.”</p><p>You hummed. “Seems it.”</p><p>Armin let out a long sigh. “You should both should head back to the palace. Me, Mikasa, Eren and Jean have this on lockdown.”</p><p>Levi shuffled in his saddle. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes, very sure.”</p><p>Eren tied up his long hair. “We’ve got this my King.”</p><p>Levi sighed and nodded. “Alright, if you need an extra hand call for us.”</p><p>“Thank you, and thank you the most to you my Queen, you saved this city.”</p><p>You blushed. “It’s the least I could do, I mean, you’ve all done so much for us.”</p><p>Levi pulled the reins of his horse. “Come on, let’s go see our son.”</p><p>You smiled and rode with him. “We need to change too; we don’t do the whole wet look.”</p><p>Levi eyed you, your legs on show from the ripped dress. “You look good with the wet look.”</p><p>You blushed. “I don’t think I don’t, but you do.”</p><p>He looked down at his chest. “Thank you.”</p><p>You sighed and looked up at the sky. “Where’s Vlad?”</p><p>“I sent him to see Omar, to see if we can get him on our side.”</p><p>You smiled. “Aren’t you a clever one.”</p><p>“I take after my wife.”</p><p>You giggled and blushed. “Flirt.”</p><p>“Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi rolled over in bed, then smiled when he saw you lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed your shoulder loads. He slipped his hand over your side to your tummy, he smiled when he realised that your nightdress had moved up in your sleep. He leaned closer and kissed your shoulder loads. He moved his other arm under you and ran little circles with his fingers by your pant line. His other hand kept moving up your tummy, then slipped under your nightdress. He smiled when he knew you weren’t wearing a corset or binding, which meant one last thing to take off. He nipped your shoulder, then moved a little closer to you.</p><p>You smiled and opened your eyes. “Morning Levi, you seem very happy.”</p><p>He pressed himself against you so you could feel his hardened length. “Good morning my beautiful wife. I hope I don’t offend you, but you smell and feel so nice. Could I touch you all morning? Please?”</p><p>You smirked as you placed your hand on top of his, then you pushed it under your nightdress and to your chest. “Please do.”</p><p>He growled and nipped your shoulder more. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”</p><p>You turned your head. “Kiss.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”</p><p>You smiled. “I love you so much.”</p><p>He bit your shoulder hard making you squeal, then giggle. He slid his hand down more and past the band of your underwear. He massaged your chest making you moan. He nipped your ear. “Open your legs beautiful.” You did as he asked allowing him to slide his fingers over your heat. You shuddered and worked with Levi’s hand on your chest, your body heating up at his touch. He nipped your ear. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re so perfect and wonderful.” You bucked your bum against his length. He played with your bud, then hummed as you moved your hips to his movements causing you to rub against him. You reached around with your other hand, then pulled Levi a little closer so he pressed right against your bum.</p><p>Levi smiled against the crook of your neck, then began rocking against you. He pushed his fingers lower, then he pushed one finger into your heat and pressed the right spot within you. You hummed and curled up a bit more in bed, it was always a lot of pleasure when he touched you just right. His thumb circled on your bud. You grabbed Levi’s bum as you closed your eyes, you just focused on Levi’s touch and the feel of his bum in your hand. You rocked your hips as much as you could and moaned a little more, but you realised you were making too much noise. You let go of Levi, then covered your mouth up with your hand and moaned into it, you really didn’t want to moan too loud that maids and butlers heard. Levi nipped and sucked your shoulder hard, then your neck causing marks to form all over. He loved doing that to you, the little marks looked so good on your skin.</p><p>He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat and pressed hard. You whimpered and cried at the strong pleasure, you knew it wouldn’t be long before the coil in you would snap, then you’d feel the wave of pure bliss. Levi pulled his hand from your chest, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. He pressed hard, you moaned into the kiss, then shivered as you felt the pleasure run through you. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then panted as you felt the last bits of bliss run through you, but you weren’t ready for it to be over yet. You reached over to your bedside draw, then you opened it up and grabbed your sponge. You rolled onto your tummy and started getting it out the box it was kept in.</p><p>You gasped and squeaked as Levi rolled onto you, his length against your bum. You blushed. “Levi, I know you are ready to go, but at least put this in first because I’m not ready to have another baby.”</p><p>Levi growled, then took the sponge from you. “Sure beautiful.”</p><p>“Besides, we have plenty of use for it before we have to get a new one.”</p><p>He lifted himself up from you, pulled himself out from his bottoms and slipped the into your heat making you moan. “You’re right. Plus, I have no Kingly duties this morning, so I can take my time with you.”</p><p>You giggled. “You’re right. So, Levi?” You gasped as Levi tugged your underwear to the side, then pressed into your heat. You hummed. “Fuck.” He moved his legs apart, then he lifted your bum up a bit, he just adored how soft you were. You gripped the pillow hard as Levi grinded hard and deep. “L-Levi.” You pressed your face into the pillow and enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. With each press of his hips, your body was just shot with pleasure. There wasn’t much you could do, you were trapped between Levi and the bed, but it was wonderful because Levi knew exactly what he was doing and loved you so much. Levi just knew how to turn you to mush, he just knew all the buttons to push when it came to you. You just loved this man more than anything, he was your world and the most perfect farther to Evan and an utterly amazing King. The more you thought about Levi, the more you wanted him to keep touching you and moving his hips.</p><p>Levi moved his hands under you, he massaged your chest as his other hand moved down your body to your heat. He kissed your shoulder loads and the back of your neck. He smiled against your skin as you bucked against him, it was your indication you wanted more. He lightly touched your bundle of nerves, it instantly made your squeeze around Levi, which caused him to grunt. You felt so good to him, you always did. He moved his head, then began whispering in your ear. You shivered and whined as he kept moving his fingers on your bud, as well as grinding hard and deep within you. You gripped the pillow hard and whined and mewled as the coil tightened, you were close to your second release. Levi made things even worse for your body, the things he was saying to you were just adding to it all. He pressed hard into you causing the coil in you to snap, you pressed your face into the pillow and cried out. You shivered and whined as you felt the hot euphoria Levi gave you run through you.</p><p>You turned your head and panted. “I want to see your face, please?”</p><p>Levi pulled from you and lay on his side; he was expecting for you to roll onto your back. “Of course.” You rolled over onto your side to face Levi, then you buried your fingers into Levi’s hair and kissed him. You pulled your underwear off, then you threw it across the room. Levi hummed and smiled. “I like it.” You hooked your leg over Levi’s waist, then moved closer. “I love it, this is different.”</p><p>You smiled. “Good.”</p><p>He put his arm under your leg, then pressed into your heat again and kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. You both hummed and moaned at him at the sensation, it was perfect being with Levi like this. You knew Levi loved kissing you and holding you, so this position was perfect. He kissed your neck, then he moved your chest up and closer. He began kissing and nipping your chest as he rocked his hips. He leaned down and bit hard, then caused a mark to form on your skin. He held your bum tightly, then moved your hips with his movements. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you just panted and moaned with his actions. You held yourself close to Levi, your nipped and kissed at his neck and shoulder to fuel him to keep moving. You gripped his hair more as you felt overwhelmed, your body was still sensitive from the first two times, you needed more, so much more from him, but your body was shaking from and overload of pleasure.</p><p>Levi growled, then attacked your neck and bit hard. He kissed up your neck and began talking and whispering in your ear. Your body clenched around him, Levi’s sweet words into your ear was always your weak spot. You never thought much about yourself, so when Levi was telling you how good you were and how you felt, you were just putty in Levi’s hands. You pulled on his hair, so he moved away from your neck, then you whimpered and mewled at him. Levi locked eyes with you and smiled, his forehead tapped against yours as you both smiled and moaned together. He whispered how much he loved you, then he kissed you. You gripped his shoulders, then pressed more into the kiss. Your body shivered as Levi gripped your bum more, he was a huge fan of your bum and chest, but right now he couldn’t touch your chest, so he had to go for your soft bum. Levi loved you, he loved every inch of you and wished there wasn’t someone wanting to kill him, so he could live his life as king with you and Evan peacefully.</p><p>He rolled over onto you, so you were on your back and him above you making you gasp. He wrapped both of your legs around his waist. He knelt up, then slid his hands up your body and began playing and massaging your chest. He admired how you looked under him, with your nightdress ridden up and just above your breasts. He enjoyed how they bounced with every thrust; they were simply perfect to him. Levi was always telling you how wonderful you are, because you didn’t think too well of yourself, but he thought you were the world and more. He glanced up to your face, you were arching your back with your cheeks pink and eyes closed. He couldn’t help but smile at you, you were so cute. Levi just had to look at you, smell you or hear you and he wanted you badly. When he saw you working hard in your study behind your desk, he wanted to pounce. Whenever he saw you alone, or with Evan, he just had to grab you. You were so beautiful. You were the only woman who he daydreamed about and dreamed about being with physically, even before you were a couple when you met as teens it was you. It was always you and only you.</p><p>He leaned down, then pushed his hands up your arms and entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. He kissed you and moved a little faster. He pressed his body close, so with every buck his body rubbed against your bud. You hummed and whimpered at him; Levi moaned back at you as he was reaching his limit too. He tapped his forehead against yours causing you to open your eyes, the two of you just gazed at each other. You both could see the look in each other’s eyes, the need, the want, and the love. Levi kissed you with as much passion and love as possible, he moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed Levi’s hands hard and his length, you arched your back more and moaned. The coil in you had tightened so much, you couldn’t hold back anymore. You whimpered and whined at him he knew what he needed to do.</p><p>Levi moved as hard and fast as he could, he was fighting his need to let go. He slammed his hips into you a little hard, you cried as you felt the snap. You moaned and whined as you felt heat surge through you, your mind went blank as your body shook. Levi pulled from your lips, tapped his head against the pillow, then pressed into you hard and felt his release. He moaned your name, then moved a little and came to a stop and lay against you. Both of you panted and hummed as you enjoyed the pure bliss running through you both. He lightly kissed your face and neck; he just loved the cuddling after and kissing you.</p><p>Levi let out a sigh. “Clean…I need to clean you up.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Thank you darling, but I can.”</p><p>He kissed you. “No, I always do.” He pulled the sponge from you, then cleaned everything up and you and finally himself. “Done.”</p><p>You pulled your nightdress down, then opened your arms. “Hold me?”</p><p>He walked over, then cuddled you tightly. “Always.”</p><p>You hummed and pouted a little. “I’m kind of sad Evan’s not in our room with us anymore.”</p><p>“Well, he sleeps through the night now, so he needs his own room. Besides, he loves it. He’s probably passed out in his bed right now.”</p><p>You sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p>“I can go check if you want, then come back and cuddle you.”</p><p>You smiled. “If you could.”</p><p>He kissed you, then slipped out and put on his robe. He went across the hall to Evan’s room, then slipped in quietly to confirm he was right, Evan was passed out in bed fast asleep. He tucked his son back into bed and adjusted his blanket and toy, then left and came back to you. “Out cold.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Just like me.”</p><p>Levi got back into bed, then hugged you. “Yeah, lucky boy.”</p><p>You smiled. “You sleep better now.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “That’s thanks to you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” You let out a long sigh. “So, is today a snuggle in bed day?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Will Erwin be mad?”</p><p>“No.” He kissed your forehead. “He needs a rest and today is Saturday, so maids and butlers are having the day off and some others too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…”</p><p>Levi looked to you and smiled. “We’ll be like a normal family today, I promise. Just the three of us together all happy and snug.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Great.”</p><p>He rolled over onto you making you giggle. “But first, I think we should have a little more fun.”</p><p>You hummed and ran your hands up his chest. “Please.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed. “I’m going to worship you all morning.” He kissed down your body making you hum and pant in excitement. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and growled. “What a wonderful breakfast.”</p><p>You blushed hard. “Leviii.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked through the city with Evan and Levi, it was a nice day out celebrating that he was over one now. His birthday was a few days ago and was in the palace, but today you were taking a family trip out. You put Evan on his little feet, then held his hand. “Careful Evan.”</p><p>He hummed. “Mama walk.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yes.”</p><p>He opened his hand at Levi. “Dada?”</p><p>Levi held Evan’s little hand. “I’ve got you Evan.”</p><p>Evan stopped his feet and giggled. “Eh!”</p><p>You stopped by a stall as Levi held onto Evan’s little hand. You looked at the little cakes, then bought a few. “Thank you!” You walked over to Levi. “I bought us three a treat.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>“My pleasure. So, shall we go somewhere nice to eat?”</p><p>“There’s the park, it’s the perfect spot.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Levi pulled Evan along. “Come on, you show us where to go.”</p><p>Evan pointed at a dog. “Dada!”</p><p>Levi crouched down and hugged his son from behind. “It’s a doggy.”</p><p>Evan clapped his hands. “Yay.”</p><p>You walked up to the dog owner. “May I?”</p><p>She nodded. “Oh sure, he’s very friendly.”</p><p>You fussed the dog. “Cute. How is he with kids?”</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>You smiled. “Can my son fuss him? He loves dogs and I think we’re going to get one, that’s if I can get my husband to agree.”</p><p>She laughed. “It’s always the case, isn’t it? Sure, Prince Evan can fuss him.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You turned to Levi and waved at him. “Bring Evan.”</p><p>Levi walked over with Evan. “Is it okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “It is.”</p><p>The owner smiled. “Cody is very friendly and kind, he loves kids as well. Prince Evan can fuss him.”</p><p>Evan reached over and petted Cody, he gasped, then giggled and fussed him more as Cody wagged his tail. Cody turned and licked Evan’s face, then nudged him sending him to the floor. Evan sat there, then squealed with laughter. “Doggy!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry he got a bit too excited.”</p><p>Levi hugged Evan. “It’s okay, he is still small.”</p><p>Evan reached out and petted Cody more. “Doggy.”</p><p>You smiled at the owner. “Thank you for this.”</p><p>She blushed. “It’s my pleasure. I’m a big fan of you both and the young Prince. You’re what this kingdom needed.”</p><p>Levi kissed the top of Evan’s head. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I should be thanking you; we usually get flooded in rainy seasons, but now we won’t have to worry about that. Thank you.”</p><p>You blushed. “Well, we’ll do anything for family and this kingdom is our family.”</p><p>“You’re too kind.”</p><p>Levi smiled up at you. “You’re so cute.”</p><p>You cleared your throat and looked away. “Well, it’s true.”</p><p>Levi picked up Evan and stood up with him on his hip. “Thank you for letting us fuss Cody.” He looked down at Evan. “But we have a date with cake, don’t we?”</p><p>You smiled at your son, then you bowed to the owner. “Thank you again.”</p><p>The owner waved. “Anytime!”</p><p>You walked with Evan and Levi to the park, then you sat the bench and broke up the cake and help feed Evan. “That nice?”</p><p>Evan smiled. “Mmm mama.”</p><p>Levi leaned closer and kissed you. “I think I prefer your taste to the cake.”</p><p>You laughed. “Levi.”</p><p>“What? Our son doesn’t understand so it’s fine.”</p><p>Evan crawled onto your lap, then sat and hugged you “Mama.”</p><p>You hugged him tightly. “Think he does, because someone is fighting for my attention.”</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh. “No fair.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Well, when it’s nap time you have all my attention, I promise.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You nodded. “Really.” You gasped and jumped when you heard an explosion in the distance. “Levi?”</p><p>Levi had instantly stood up in front of you and Evan with his arm out and sword. He sniffed the air and growled. “It’s that stuff from my coronation.”</p><p>You squeezed Evan. “Levi, what do we do?”</p><p>“You need to get back to the palace with Evan.” He growled as another bang went off. “Now!”</p><p>You nodded and ran with Levi to the carriage you used to get into the city, he helped you inside then slammed the door. You leaned out and grabbed his hand. “Be careful, please.”</p><p>Levi leaned up and kissed you. “Promise. Now get yourself and our son to safety.”</p><p>You welled up and nodded. “Yes. I love you.”</p><p>He squeezed your hand. “I love you too, with all my heart.” He let your hand go, then banged the carriage. “Go! Get them out of here.”</p><p>Evan’s chin wobbled as his tears ran down his cheeks. “Dada…dadaaa…”</p><p>You rocked Evan. “Shh, shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay. Daddy is off being a hero.”</p><p>“Dada?”</p><p>You smiled and wiped his tears as you sniffed back yours. “That’s right, dada is being a hero.” You rubbed Evan’s little back as you worried about Levi, you knew he was strong. You hurried into the palace and past everyone to the throne room. You paced back and forth with Evan as people gathered round talking and asking questions as your mind was racing with all the images of Levi getting hurt or dying.</p><p>Mike walked closer to you and said your name making you snap out of it. “What are your orders?”</p><p>You stared at the room to see Omar and Vlad walking in together. You gulped, then sat Evan in Levi’s throne. You sat down and straightened up to look as regal as possible. “Vlad and Omar, I need you to gather every able-bodied person, male or female to go into the city. There were explosions, which means fires. We need to stop the fires from spreading. Mike, I need you to lead a team with Levi when you get to him to ensure you track and trace where the explosive came from and who is behind it. Duke Jasper must be close by. Mikasa and Jean, I need you to stay here with me to lead a defensive team in case he comes here.”</p><p>They bowed. “Yes, my queen!”</p><p>You clenched your jaw. “Hange, the hospital isn’t large enough for the amount of injured we may have. So, I need you to gather all the medically trained people, doctors, nurses and even vets. Bring them to the hall here, it’s big enough to house as many as possible. Butlers and maids, please supply Hange and her team with beds and blankets.”</p><p>Hange bowed. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>You looked to your chef. “Chef, you along with the other team members who can cook please make food for those who will be sent here for healing. Grab all our alcohol too, Hange will need to use the to sterilise some wounds.”</p><p>The chef bowed. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>Mikasa walked over to you with Jean. “What about you my queen?”</p><p>You gulped. “I’ll help where I can, but my priority is making sure my son is safe. Set up patrols, make sure no one gets in.”</p><p>She bowed. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>Evan stood up on Levi’s throne, then held the arm rest and smiled at you. “Mama?”</p><p>You smiled and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay Evan.” You stood up and picked Evan up, then you walked into the main hall as everyone was setting things up. “Alice?”</p><p>Alice smiled. “Yes?”</p><p>You handed over Evan. “Could you keep an eye on Evan for me, I want to help.”</p><p>She smiled at Evan. “Of course.”</p><p>You grabbed an apron and tied it on, then you hurried about with everyone setting up the beds. Now and then you’d stop and kiss Evan’s little face, just so he stayed happy and calm with Alice. You saw people coming in, some burned, and others hurt from battle. You moved Alice and Evan to a bed, then made sure the two of them were playing happily. “Stay here with him, I’m going to help out the med team and food team.”</p><p>Alice smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your son.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You crouched down, then hugged Alice. “You are perfect.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, then she hugged you back. “No, you are.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do without you, so thank you.”</p><p>She smiled. “Thank you for having me as your friend and maid.”</p><p>You winked at her, then got up and started helping the medical team by supplying water to those who needed it and giving supplies to the staff working on those who were hurt. You came to a stop when you saw Erwin being helped in, his right arm was a mess. You went white because you knew Levi would have been with Erwin. You ran over to Erwin with Hange, then brought him over to a bed and helped her fix his arms up. You dabbed his forehead of sweat, then helped him drink water.</p><p>Erwin smiled at you. “Thank you.”</p><p>You smiled at him and held his right hand. “You feel that?”</p><p>He nodded. “Y-Yeah.”</p><p>“Good, means we should be able to save it.”</p><p>“He’s okay.”</p><p>You looked up at him. “Huh?”</p><p>He smiled at you. “Levi, he’s okay. In fact, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be alive or have my right arm intact.” He looked at his bound-up arm. “Well, close enough.”</p><p>You smiled and welled up. “Thanks for making me feel better.”</p><p>“I mean it, he really is okay.” He cupped the side of your face. “He is fighting for you and he looks very impressive. He told me to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>You laughed. “Trust him in the middle of battle to worry.”</p><p>“I wish he could be here with you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, me too, but his people need him. I am his strong queen. I can wait here for him.” You picked up a cup of water. “Now, you need to drink up and rest.”</p><p>He smiled and sipped his water. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>You helped him lie down, then you put a blanket over him. “Sleep as best you can, okay?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>You smiled and brushed his hair back making him blush, part of him wished you were his wife. You stood up and walked over to Hange. “Need me for anything else?”</p><p>She sighed and shook her head. “No, no we’ve had a reduction in people coming here, you should go be with Evan.”</p><p>You sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s okay. I know Levi and he is strong.”</p><p>You smiled. “I know. I’ll be over there with Evan, just grab me if you need me.”</p><p>“Yes, my queen.”</p><p>You hurried over to Alice. “Hi, I’m on break, I can take him now.”</p><p>She smiled. “I’ll swap with you.”</p><p>You nodded and undid your apron and handed it to her. “Here, good luck.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank you for looking after my son.”</p><p>“It’s always a pleasure.”</p><p>You sat down next to Evan on the little bed as he napped. You let down next to him and placed your hand on his chest. “Hey sweetie.”</p><p>Evan opened his eyes and smiled. “Mama.”</p><p>You kissed his little face. “Hey.”</p><p>“Dada?”</p><p>You kissed his little forehead. “He’s still being a hero, but we’ll be here for him when he comes back. Promise.”</p><p>Evan rolled over and cuddled you. “Mama.”</p><p>You hugged him and kissed the top of his head. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You stood on the balcony hugging yourself as you looked over at the city, you could see some smoke coming from the edge of the city. You bit your lip, then lowered your head and sighed. The fighting had been going on for a few days now and you’d been working hard helping Hange out. You looked down at your wedding ring. “Hurry back home Levi.”</p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>You looked down at Evan as he walked out onto the balcony. “Hi honey.”</p><p>He grabbed the skirt part of your dress. “Dada?”</p><p>“He’s still being a hero.”</p><p>“Mmmm…”</p><p>You picked him up and put him on your hip, then pointed to the tents in the distance. “He’s over there, where those tents are. Daddy is being strong and brave.” You heard a bang coming from the palace, then running about and shouting. “Not good.” You hurried into the bedroom, then knelt with Evan on your back. You put a blanket over him, then tied it around your front so he was secured on your back. You ripped your dress, then ran through the halls and outside to where your bow was kept. You grabbed it, then strapped the arrows in a quiver on each hip. “Come on Evan, let’s protect our home.”</p><p>You loaded your bow, then ran inside. Mikasa hurried down the hall to you. “My Queen!”</p><p>You raised your bow and fired at a man behind in the head. “I’m okay.”</p><p>She looked behind at the man falling to the floor. “Nice shot.”</p><p>“Thanks.” You walked over and pulled the arrow out. “What happened?”</p><p>“We were on lookout, but it seems they snuck in. Where’s Evan?”</p><p>You turned slightly and showed that Evan was on your back, he smiled at Mikasa. “Eh!”</p><p>She giggled. “Hi Evan.”</p><p>You loaded your bow. “Come on Mikasa, let’s show them who this palace belongs to.” You ran down the hall with Mikasa, then got to the main stairs to see a group by the front doors. “That them?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>One looked up at you. “The queen! Jasper wants her-.”</p><p>You fired an arrow right into his throat, he stumbled back, then fell to the floor with a thud. “If Duke Jasper wants me, he can come here himself and claim me! I dare him.” Two turned and ran out the palace, so Mikasa went to go after them, but you held your arm out to stop her. “Let them run, we have vermin to take care of.”</p><p>She spun her two blades around. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about any mess you make; it can be cleaned.”</p><p>She smiled, then ran and jumped off the stares and cried out in rage as she slashed at one of them. You loaded your bow, then fired over and over at the different men who went to attack Mikasa with her back turned. You ran and jumped, then landed on the banister and slid down it as you kept firing and Evan squealed on your back and laughed. You jumped off, then smacked your bow into a guy’s face, pulled an arrow out, then stabbed him in the eye. You panted, then gathered up your arrows you could reuse. You checked the bodies, just to make sure they were all dead.</p><p>Mikasa walked over to you. “Are you okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “I’m alright, are you?”</p><p>She nodded. “Perfect.”</p><p>“Are there anymore?”</p><p>She shrugged. “I’m unsure.”</p><p>“Let’s do a check.” You hurried around the palace checking all the rooms, then you went outside and checked the grounds. “We’re in the clear, looks like it was just that one group.”</p><p>She gulped. “The King won’t get mad, will he?”</p><p>You smiled at her. “No, no he won’t. Besides, if he’s going to get mad at anyone it’ll be me for having Evan on my back as I fight and for fighting.” You walked to the palace front and looked into the city. “Thank you for fighting with me.”</p><p>“Pleasure.”</p><p>You loaded your bow. “But I don’t think this is over.”</p><p>She looked to the city and saw a small group moving closer. “Duke Jasper?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but if they mean harm, we kill them.”</p><p>“My Queen!” You looked to Jean and the other’s who had stayed to fight with you. “We’re ready when you are.”</p><p>“Show them no mercy, got it?”</p><p>“Yes, my queen.”</p><p>You pointed your bow at them. “I am the Queen of Halgar! State your business!”</p><p>One stopped, then smiled at you. “Duke Jasper sends up.”</p><p>You smiled. “I told his weak men to come get me himself if he wants me and I don’t see him.”</p><p>“Well, he’s too busy on the front trying to kill your husband.”</p><p>“Well good luck to him, because he’s set himself an impossible challenge.”</p><p>He laughed. “You’re an interesting woman.”</p><p>You smirked. “I’m from Thenwin Island, what did you expect? Besides, I wouldn’t be queen if I wasn’t interesting.”</p><p>He let out a long sigh and opened his arms. “Come now my queen, let’s not let this end in a fight to the death. If you come with me now, no one will get hurt.”</p><p>“The only one who’ll get hurt is you and your men, turn back now and get me Duke Jasper.”</p><p>“What you going to do? Shoot me with that arrow?” He laughed and turned to his men. “Hear that boys? A WOMAN is threatening ME.” He turned to you. “Laughable.” He screamed in pain as an arrow hit him in his privates. He fell to the floor and screamed in more pain. “You bitch!”</p><p>“I warned you and you pushed my buttons.” You sighed. “Now, run back and get me Duke Jasper or I shoot more of you.”</p><p>Jean sighed as they all ran and dragged their leader with them. “What now?”</p><p>You turned to the palace. “Now I feed my son and get him a drink while we wait. I’m sure my arrow gave a good message to the Duke.”</p><p>“Do you need us?”</p><p>You smiled at them. “Get something to eat and drink, okay? You need energy, because when the Duke gets here, he is not leaving this place alive.” You walked up the steps and into the kitchen of the palace. You crouched and leaned forwards and untied Evan, so he dropped to his little feet. “Good boy.”</p><p>He ran around to the front of you. “Fun mummy.”</p><p>You picked him up, then sat with him at the table. “I’m glad you had fun. Stay there for mummy and I’ll get you something to eat and drink, okay?” You kissed his forehead, then got up and grabbed some fresh juice and made him a little sandwich. You sat down, then tore up the sandwich and handed it to him. “Eat up sweetie.”</p><p>He bit the piece you gave him, then smiled and hummed. “Yummy.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.” You ate a bit and hummed. “Mmm you’re right, it’s yummy.” You tickled his cheek making him giggle. “Beautiful boy.”</p><p>He sipped his juice and hummed. “Dada?”</p><p>“Daddy is still being a hero.”</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Dada.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I miss him too.” You heard someone shout your name. You picked up Evan and tied him to your back, then you grabbed you bow and ran with the team out onto the steps to see the Duke looking a little rugged and scared. “Duke Jasper, you finally came.”</p><p>He smiled at you. “You shot my man in a delicate place, then you called for me?”</p><p>You let out a long sigh. “Why are you still alive?”</p><p>He grinned. “Because I used my men as shields to protect me from your bastard of a husband.”</p><p>You drew back your bow, his men stood in front of him. “Insult my husband again, I dare you!”</p><p>“He is a no good dirty bloodied bastard and you are the worst one of the two. Your son is a dirty bloodied son of a bastard and whore. You let that bastard fuck you, so you are a dirty, disgusting little wh-.” He jumped, then coughed up blood.</p><p>You smiled when you saw Levi lean and speak into Duke Jasper’s ear. “Don’t you EVER insult my wife and child.” He yanked the sword from Jasper, then kicked him to the floor as he coughed and whimpered. Levi cut through the guards, then pointed his blade at Jasper’s throat. “Tch, you disgust me. You run and hide behind your men and let them die instead of you. There’s no running now.”</p><p>The Duke smiled and laughed. “You may kill me, but it won’t change who you are.”</p><p>“No, but I rather like who I am, because it got me my wife.” He slammed his blade into Jasper, then yanked it free once the light went from the man’s eyes. He sighed, then looked to you. “Hello brat. I missed you.”</p><p>You smiled and welled up, then you ran down the steps and hugged Levi. “I missed you too.”</p><p>“Tch, oi I have blood on me brat.”</p><p>“I don’t care, just let me hold you.”</p><p>Levi frowned when he saw Evan on your back. “Evan?”</p><p>You pulled from Levi. “Don’t be mad, but I couldn’t leave him alone, so he had to come with me.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “I’m not mad. I’m glad you’re both safe.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Do…do you want to come inside? Or are you needed elsewhere?”</p><p>“I can come in.”</p><p>You blushed and felt nervous. “O-Okay, g-good.” You cleared your throat, then walked to the palace. “Let’s g-go.”</p><p>Levi noticed your dress was ripped and your legs were on show, he liked that. He’d dreamed about your body every night he was out on the battlefield resting. He looked to the team who protected you. “Clean up the bodies here, then rest, you all deserve it.”</p><p>Mikasa bowed. “Yes, my king.”</p><p>You hurried up and into your bedroom, then you sat Evan on the bed and turned to see Levi right behind you. You gasped, then blushed. “Ah! H-Hello.”</p><p>He purred at you. “Mind helping me out of my armour? I’m rather tired.”</p><p>You nodded and started taking all his armour off, then placed it in the corner. You finally took his shirt and trousers off, so he was just in his underwear. “There, all done.”</p><p>He cupped your face, then kissed you with a hum. He wrapped his arms around you and moved you towards the bed. He flopped down onto the bed with you, then heard a giggle. He pulled from your lips, then looked at his son. “Hello Evan.”</p><p>Evan smiled. “Dada.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “He missed you.”</p><p>Levi rolled off you, then lay Evan on his chest and hugged him. “I missed you too, son.” He let out a long sigh. “I’m so glad I’m back with you both.”</p><p>You rolled onto your side and smiled at Levi. “It was hell without you, but I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you too. I mean, not every woman can kill and scare a load of men.”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>“Oh and remind me to never piss you off.”</p><p>You frowned. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Arrow to the genitals?”</p><p>You laughed. “Oh yeah, well…umm…I dunno, he pissed me off.” You kissed his cheek. “I’d never do that to you, I promise.”</p><p>He hummed, then looked to you. “Really?”</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Because you are so wonderful to me.” You snuggled closer and put your arm over Levi, then closed your eyes and sighed. “I’m tired.”</p><p>Levi smiled and closed his eyes. “Me too.” He put his arm around you as he kept his hand on Evan’s little back. “Let’s get some shut eye, just for a bit, then we have more work to do.”</p><p>You hummed. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you always.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in your throne with Levi as he spoke to different people about plans and changes to the city, you made plans and comments about celebrations about a few things as well. Evan was sat on the floor at your side with his toys. You signed off on some papers, the sighed as everyone left. You looked to Levi. “How is the city doing?”</p><p>He smiled at you. “Better, much better.”</p><p>You sighed and pulled at your dress. “Good.”</p><p>“People have worked hard in those two months since the battle.”</p><p>You smiled. “You’ve been doing well to go out there and help, but I can’t help but think that maybe I should.”</p><p>“No, you need to stay here.”</p><p>You pouted. “But I want to help the people.”</p><p>“Don’t make me order you.”</p><p>You looked to Levi and smiled. “Do it.”</p><p>He pinched your cheek and wiggled. “Little brat.”</p><p>“I will bite you.”</p><p>He grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap making you squeak. “Do it, I dare you.”</p><p>You giggled and bit his neck, then sucked a little mark onto his neck making him moan. “There.”</p><p>He hummed and kissed you. “Thank you.”</p><p>“But I still think I should go out into the city and help.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>You whined. “But I need to help out.”</p><p>He kissed you and hummed, then he nipped your lip and moaned as he kissed you passionately. “No.”</p><p>“But you need help.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>You groaned. “Levi. Duke Eli is locked up because of me and Duke Jasper made a mess of this place and the city partly because of me, so the least I could do is help out.”</p><p>“No. You’re wrong, you are not to blame.”</p><p>You welled up. “I just want to help you.” You rubbed your tears. “The city needs to be fixed up and I know I can help, I’m not weak of anything. I’m strong.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey.” He rubbed your tears away. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart.”</p><p>You hugged Levi and sniffed. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re allowed to. I understand that thinks are stressful at the moment and the city needs rebuilding in places, but its no place for you to go, okay? Besides, I’m only going out there when asked to, because I need to be here for you and Evan.” He rubbed your back. “I’m going to take care of this, I promise.”</p><p>“What if this isn’t over?” You gulped and squeezed Levi. “What if we get attacked again?”</p><p>“Well face it together.”</p><p>“Is it ever going to be over?”</p><p>Levi sighed. “I don’t know, but that’s what happens when you become King or Queen, there’d always going to be someone who is against you.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Levi flinched at your words, then pulled you away from him to look at your blushing face. “What?”</p><p>You gulped and smiled. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and nodded. “Y-Yes. The day you came back, after we napped as a family on the bed you put Evan in his own bed and then we…well…”</p><p>He smiled. “I was making up from being away from you.”</p><p>You cleared your throat. “Well, I’m two months late.”</p><p>He laughed and cupped your face. “Really? You really mean it?”</p><p>You nodded. “I do. I’m sure of it. As I said, I’m two months late and my diet hasn’t changed at all.”</p><p>He squeezed you tightly. “A baby! This is perfect news!”</p><p>You giggled. “Yeah.”</p><p>He sighed. “Now I get why you’ve been so worried.”</p><p>You whined. “I’m worried that I won’t be able to help.”</p><p>“You will be amazing, you always are.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “Oh, sorry I’m not in with you in some mornings, I’ve had the sickness.”</p><p>He held you and hummed in happiness. “This is perfect. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you and keep you safe.”</p><p>“Thank you. I know.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You smiled. “I know, I love you always.”</p><p>“Mama?” You looked down at Evan as he patted your thigh. “Mama hug?”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Can I pick him up?”</p><p>Levi nodded. “Sure, pick him up and put him up here.”</p><p>You picked Evan up and pit him on your lap. “Hi honey.”</p><p>Evan flopped against you. “Mama.”</p><p>You squeezed him and rubbed his little back and hummed a little song to him. You kissed the side of his head and sighed. “Love you Evan.”</p><p>He leaned up and kissed your cheek. “Love.” He looked to Levi and giggled. “Dada.”</p><p>Levi ruffled his son’s hair. “Hello son.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “We aren’t too heavy for you, are we?”</p><p>Levi shook his head. “No, not at all.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>He nodded. “Promise.”</p><p>You blew a raspberry. “Lies.” You put Evan on his feet, then stood up. “Come on Evan, let’s go for a dance.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “What about me?”</p><p>You picked Evan up, then danced with him. “You can sit in your throne and think about our baby on the way.”</p><p>Levi hummed and smiled. “Baby. We’re having another baby.”</p><p>You spun around and around with Evan. “Yes, a baby!”</p><p>Levi walked over and kissed your temple, then Evan’s little head. “I love you three.”</p><p>You looked to him and blushed. “Three…that’s right.”</p><p>Levi cleared his throat. “So…Kuchel or?”</p><p>You hummed. “We’ll have to think about it, but I’m hoping we’re having a little baby girl.”</p><p>“Same. Though, I will love them no matter what.”</p><p>You laughed. “I feel the same.”</p><p>He took Evan from you, then threw him up and down in the air making him squeal with laughter. He spun around with Evan, then started singing to him. “You’re mummy’s the best!”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and hugged yourself. “You two are so handsome together.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Watch this.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He hurried to the throne, then sat Evan on it and stepped back. “The new King.”</p><p>Evan smiled and clapped his hands. “Yaaay!”</p><p>You hugged Levi’s side. “Aww, he looks so good sat there.”</p><p>Levi put his arm around you. “He does, doesn’t he?”</p><p>You hummed. “He’s so handsome, just like his daddy.”</p><p>He leaned down and kissed your temple. “He gets all his good looks from you.”</p><p>You laughed. “He looks just like you though.”</p><p>“I’m not good looking though, but he is a handsome little boy.”</p><p>You patted Levi’s cheeks with your hands. “Don’t be such a bad boy and say yes dear.”</p><p>He smiled. “Yes dear.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “You’re learning, good.”</p><p>He picked you up making you squeal, then he twirled around with you making you giggle. “Well, I love and adore you. So, I’ll do anything and everything for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You walked off the ship with Evan leading the way and Levi helping you walk. You let out a long sigh, then patted your bump. “Heavy baby.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Well, you do have a strong seven months bump going for you.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I do. Oh, Evan sweetie? Slow down.”</p><p>He stopped and looked to you. “Uncle!”</p><p>You sighed and ruffled his hair. “I know you want to see your uncle, but stay with me and your daddy, okay?”</p><p>He smiled. “Okay mummy.”</p><p>Levi crouched down and smiled. “Tell me Evan, how old are you.”</p><p>Evan smiled. “Two!”</p><p>“That’s right! You’re a big boy, huh?”</p><p>“Yes daddy.”</p><p>Levi picked him up and put him on his hip. “Soon you’ll be getting married and being King.”</p><p>Evan giggled. “Daddyyyy.”</p><p>Levi kissed his son’s cheek, then walked with him and you towards the castle. “Going to be nice to finally see your home island.”</p><p>You blushed and giggled. “Oh yeah, we’ve never been here.”</p><p>“No, you cruel woman.”</p><p>You gasped. “What? How am I cruel?”</p><p>“Not bringing me here.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry you were too busy getting me in bed all the time and making sure your kingdom ran properly.”</p><p>Levi looked down at Evan as you stormed ahead. “I’ve upset the beast.”</p><p>Evan gasped. “Oh oooh.”</p><p>“Yeah, oh ooh indeed. Don’t worry, I’ll make her smile again.”</p><p>You smiled when your dad greeted you. “Hello darling daughter.”</p><p>You hugged your dad. “Hey father.”</p><p>He looked down look at you. “Nice big bump there.”</p><p>You giggled and placed your hand on your baby bump. “Yeah, I’m about seven months along.”</p><p>“Wow, you look wonderful. In fact, you are glowing.”</p><p>You giggled. “Thank you.”</p><p>Your mum hurried over. “Hug, give me a hug sweetheart.”</p><p>You hugged your mum. “Hi mother.”</p><p>“Oh! Baby bump.” She hummed a laugh. “You’ve grown.”</p><p>You sighed and patted your bump. “Yeah, this one’s been easier.”</p><p>“Second one usually is. Thank you for coming to your brother’s coronation.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in this world.”</p><p>Your brother ran over. “Baby sister!” He slowed down. “With a baby bump. You trying to steal the show?”</p><p>You laughed. “Never, this is your big day. I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Yes, you can, say no to your husband.”</p><p>You snorted a laugh. “You’re a child sometimes.”</p><p>He pouted. “No.” He looked over to Levi and Evan. “Evan! My little nephew!” He ran over in his King things to your son, then took him from Levi and hugged him tightly. “Hey little guy, missed you.”</p><p>Evan giggled. “Uncle!”</p><p>Your brother kissed Evan’s little face. “You been good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Wow, you’ve grown up so much, how old are you now? 30?”</p><p>“Two!”</p><p>“Two.” Your brother smirked. “That’s old.”</p><p>Levi walked over to you, then grabbed your dress lightly. “Can I borrow you?”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Sure. We can go for a walk where I usually go, before I married you.”</p><p>He nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p>You held his hand. “Father? We’re going for a walk and we’ll be back later. Could you keep an eye on my brother with Evan, I’m afraid that chaos might happen?”</p><p>Your dad nodded. “Sure, enjoy your walk you two.”</p><p>You pulled Levi along and up the path towards the hill you used to ride on. “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “For what?”</p><p>“I made that comment about you never taking me here and being mean.”</p><p>“Oooh. You thought I was mad? I wasn’t.” You pulled him close and kissed him. “I was teasing you. Anyway, I know you were teasing me as well, but you tend to react silly. Which I find really fucking cute.”</p><p>He hugged you from behind, then nipped your shoulder. “You are mean.”</p><p>You giggled. “I know, but you love me, right?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Plus, you’re married to me, so you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>He hummed. “I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing.”</p><p>You giggled and dragged him up the hill to the top. “You know, I used to come up here all the time on my horse.” You stopped him and sighed as you looked at Levi’s ship. “I came up here the day I was supposed to come see you.” You laughed. “I didn’t want to go you know?”</p><p>“I can understand that.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh. “I thought you were like the old king, but I’m glad I was proven wrong.”</p><p>Levi pulled you close and kissed you with a hum. “I’m glad you came to the palace.”</p><p>“I am too, because now I have the best husband and the sweetest baby boy.”</p><p>Levi hugged you and hummed, then he enjoyed the view. “This is nice.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We should go on holiday somewhere, just the two of us after our baby is a little older.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “Really?”</p><p>He nodded. “I know you want to be with Evan and our new baby, but sometimes we have to have a little romantic getaway. Sound good?”</p><p>You nodded and giggled. “I’d love that.”</p><p>He squeezed you. “Good. Perfect actually.” He let out a long sigh. “This place really is beautiful.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and rested your head against Levi and hummed. “Anywhere you are is beautiful.”</p><p>“Tch, damn brat.”</p><p>You patted his hands. “Anyway, we should head back before my brother loses it.”</p><p>Levi held your hand. “You’re right, he is a bit of a nut job.”</p><p>You hummed. “Not going to deny it.”</p><p>He laughed and tugged you close. “You are a troublemaker.”</p><p>You bit your lip and winked at Levi. “Yes, which is one of the reasons you fell for me, right? I mean, I was a thief once before, remember?”</p><p>“A good one too.”</p><p>You walked backwards and laughed. “I still have some skills.”</p><p>“Well, you stole me, didn’t you?”</p><p>You smirked at him. “Now who’s the sweet talker.”</p><p>He fake gasped. “Me? Never.”</p><p>You turned around and reached out for him. “Come here handsome.”</p><p>Levi took your hand. “I’m here.”</p><p>You kissed the back of his hand loads. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you always.” He tugged you close and into the castle. “Let’s go find where our son is.”</p><p>You hummed. “Think he might be king of my home country.”</p><p>“Maybe, you know what he’s like.”</p><p>You walked into the throne room and saw the preparations were being finished. You smirked when you saw your son walking around. “Evan?”</p><p>Evan stopped what he was doing, then looked over to you. “MUMMYYYY!” He ran over giggling with excitement. “Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy!”</p><p>You picked him up and hugged him tightly. “Hi, my baby boy, you been helping out your uncle, grandma and grandad?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good boy.” You kissed his cheek. “Do you want your daddy?”</p><p>He reached out to Levi. “Daddy.”</p><p>Levi took his son and sighed. “Hi handsome.”</p><p>You walked over to the seats, then sat down and sighed. “My back and feet are killing me.”</p><p>Levi sat next to you. “Rest as much as you can, okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “I will and I’m going to sleep tonight.”</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>You leaned over and kissed Levi. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He looked ahead. “Oh, it’s starting.”</p><p>You put your arm around Levi and snuggled up to him as Evan sat on his lap. You watched with pride as your brother was crowned the King of Thenwin island and your father stepped down from being King. You stood up with Levi and cheered for your brother as he stood up pride, then winked at you. You blew him a kiss and smiled as he sat on his throne. “Well now, I think this has to be a wonderful start to new things and life.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>You looked to Levi. “You two better get on, otherwise I’m going to be rather upset.”</p><p>Levi smirked. “We’ll get on, I promise.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>You hummed and rubbed your bump. “Ow.”</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, they’re just kicking is all.”</p><p>Levi placed his hand on your bump, then smiled. “They are.” He smiled and kissed your bump. “Shh little one.” He adjusted Evan. “Kiss.”</p><p>Evan kissed your bump and smiled. “Shh baby.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and rubbed your bump. “Thank you, they’re quiet now.”</p><p>Levi smiled. “Come on, let’s go congratulate your brother.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah, perfect.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You knelt in front of Kuchel and tied a little bow to keep her curly locks up. “There we go sweetheart, perfect.” You bopped her nose. “Happy birthday baby girl, two today!”</p><p>She giggled. “Two mummy! Two!”</p><p>“Yes, and how old is Evan?”</p><p>She hummed. “Four!”</p><p>You kissed her cheek. “Good girl.”</p><p>She smiled. “Daddy?”</p><p>You stood up and held her hand. “Shall we go see him?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>You smiled. “Alright then, let’s go.” You hummed a laugh as she stomped her little feet and giggled, then she smiled up at you. You led her to the stairs, then helped her down. “Nice and slow Kuchel.”</p><p>“Yes mummy.”</p><p>You got to the bottom and opened your arms. “Big jump sweetie.” She jumped into your arms. “Yaaay! Well done!”</p><p>She giggled. “Yay!”</p><p>You carried her down the hall to the dinning room. “I wonder where your daddy and Evan are.”</p><p>“Ev, Ev!”</p><p>You laughed. “Yeah, Evan.” You opened the door. “Are they iiiiin here!?”</p><p>Levi smiled with Evan. “Surprise!”</p><p>Levi walked over to Kuchel as she laughed. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”</p><p>Kuchel smiled. “Daddy.”</p><p>You put her down on her feet. “There we go, go play with your big brother.”</p><p>Evan held out his little hand. “Come Kuchel, let’s play.”</p><p>She giggled and ran with him. “Play, play!”</p><p>Levi walked closer to you. “Hey.”</p><p>You smirked. “Hey.”</p><p>He held your fingers, then pulled you closer. “So, you come here often?”</p><p>You hummed as he pulled you closer. “All the time.”</p><p>He hummed and pulled you against him. “That so?”</p><p>You ran your hands up his chest as he swayed with you. “Yes.”</p><p>“And is there a husband in the picture?”</p><p>“Oh yes, he’s so handsome, smart, brave and perfect in every way. I love him with every fibre in my body.”</p><p>He nodded. “Well, that’s hard to compete with, but I think I can manage.”</p><p>“He’s a king you know, and he’ll beat you up.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I could take him on, I’m a every strong and tough man.”</p><p>You smirked. “So, you’re better than a King?”</p><p>He nodded and kissed you. “That’s right, because I’m a thief and a criminal.”</p><p>You raised your brows. “Well, colour me impressed.”</p><p>“So, do I win?”</p><p>You leaned closer. “Kiss me and we’ll find out.”</p><p>He captured your lips in a sweet kiss, then became more loving and passionate until he heard giggles. He pulled away from your lips, then looked dover at his two kids watching. “Looks like trouble.”</p><p>You smiled at your children. “Spies.”</p><p>Levi let you go. “I’ll get them!” He growled, then ran after Evan and Kuchel making them scream and giggle. “You’re mine!”</p><p>You laughed, then set up the table with presents and food. You sat down and sighed, then smiled as Evan ran over to you. “Hi Evan.”</p><p>He smiled. “Mummy?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can I sit on your lap?”</p><p>You picked him up and put him on your lap. “Of course.”</p><p>Kuchel stopped and pouted. “Mummy?”</p><p>Levi picked her up and tickled her making her laugh. “You get to sit on my lap.”</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Levi sat and brought her cake closer. “That’s right, so blow out your candles. Ready?” She blew them out. “Yaay, well done.”</p><p>She clapped her little hands. “Yay!”</p><p>You sliced the cake up and ate with your kids and Levi, then you took them outside for playtime. You sat on a blanket with Levi as the kids ran around with each other, Alice and your friends who’d joined the party. You leaned over and kissed Levi’s neck. “Mmmm.”</p><p>He put his arm around you. “What was that for?”</p><p>“I just wanted to.”</p><p>He turned his head and kissed you. “Well, do it more.”</p><p>You smiled. “I will, but we can’t too much because people are watching.”</p><p>He sighed. “I know.”</p><p>You bit your lip and hummed in thought. “So, I’ve been thinking.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Well, Kuchel is two now.”</p><p>He nodded. “She is, today in fact.”</p><p>You slid your hand up his thigh. “So…how about we try for another? I mean, we both want a big family, right?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He dove at your making you squeal as you hit the floor. “Yes.”</p><p>You laughed. “Levi.”</p><p>He looked down at you. “We make the cutest children.”</p><p>You smiled. “We do, but save the whole…you know for tonight, okay?”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>“Good boy.” You slapped his bum. “Now! Could you please shift off me before something happens?”</p><p>He frowned. “Nothing will.”</p><p>You smirked. “I know what you’re like Levi.”</p><p>He rolled off you and lay on his back looking up at the sky. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>You rolled onto your side and smiled. “You are sly.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>You kissed him and hummed. “You’re so funny.”</p><p>He looked to you and smiled. “I’m not.”</p><p>You hummed a laugh and held his hand. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>You laughed. “You’re supposed to say it back.”</p><p>He kissed the back of your hand loads. “I adore you and love you with everything in my soul and being.”</p><p>“Well, that was more than I was asking for.”</p><p>“I aim to over please; you should know that when we’re in bed together.”</p><p>You blushed. “Levi.”</p><p>He pulled you close and held you. “I’m so happy.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Daddy!” Kuchel ran over. “Mummy!”</p><p>Levi smiled and patted the spot between you and him. “Come here Kuchel.”</p><p>She climbed over, then sat down and sighed. “Bed.”</p><p>He ruffled her hair, then kissed the side of her head. “Sleep then little one, me and your mummy are right here.”</p><p>She lay down and yawned. “Mummy?”</p><p>You kissed her forehead. “I’m here baby, I’m always here. You sleep and we’ll watch over you.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>You leaned up and waved at Evan. “Come here honey.”</p><p>Evan ran over and hugged you. “Hi mummy.”</p><p>“You want to nap with us?”</p><p>“Yes mummy.”</p><p>You smiled. “Good, lie down then.”</p><p>Levi smiled as he looked at you cuddling up to your kids. “Perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He nodded. “Seeing this, this picture-perfect scene. It makes me really happy. I never thought I wanted this back when I was a criminal, but now I’m here I love and adore everything in this moment and the family we have and will have.”</p><p>You reached over and held his hand above the kid’s heads. “You and me Levi, we’ve got this.”</p><p>“As long as you keep loving me.”</p><p>You giggled. “Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys, thank you for reading I had a lot of fun with this one. So, the choices for the next one I want to write are as follows:<br/>-One night stand with Levi leads to romance (He's a hitman in this one.)<br/>-Married life with Levi <br/>-Wolf clan alpha Levi and witch reader<br/>-Mafia bad boy Levi and sweet nice good girl reader. <br/>Choice is all yours lovely people, as I would love to write all of them and can't pick.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>